


What Happened to Draco Malfoy—Traducción

by Solecitoyanass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Human Trafficking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Draco Malfoy, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 44,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solecitoyanass/pseuds/Solecitoyanass
Summary: Draco Malfoy ha estado desaparecido desde el final de la guerra. Se podría decir que Harry ha conseguido seguir adelante. Pero, cuando años más tarde, encuentran a Draco en una redada de aurores de una red ilegal de tráfico de omegas, su vida cambiará.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Happened to Draco Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044585) by [ghostlynimbus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlynimbus/pseuds/ghostlynimbus). 



> Agradezco infinitamente al autor por darme su permiso para realizar esta traducción. Sé que han pasado casi dos años desde que pedí la autorización y estoy consciente de que en ese entonces me faltaba mucho que aprender sobre el idioma (aún sigo aprendiendo), pero me he esforzado y creo que es justo publicar una mejor versión de lo que he trabajado.
> 
> Advertencias: Les recuerdo que esta historia contiene mpreg y mención de violencia, así que si no te gusta o eres sensible a estos temas mejor considera esta información antes de continuar leyendo.

Draco Malfoy ha estado desaparecido desde el final de la guerra.

Harry estaría mintiendo si dijera que personalmente ha dado prioridad a su búsqueda, está bastante seguro de que sólo los padres de Malfoy pueden contarse entre ese grupo.

Hay rumores, por supuesto, sobre lo que le sucedió; algunos aseguran que se había manifestado como un omega en algún momento durante la batalla final y que los magos oscuros o unas brujas desconocidas lo secuestraron para ser vendido al mejor postor. Otros dicen que sus padres lo habían enviado a Estados Unidos para evitar el juicio. También hay rumores de que se había manifestado como un alfa, y que él y Harry habían luchado hasta la muerte durante la batalla final, con Harry, obviamente, siendo el vencedor.

Él sabe que muchos de los rumores son falsos, pero... no sabe si alguno de ellos tiene algo de verdad, y se pregunta sobre Malfoy, sobre lo que realmente habrá sido de él.

Supone que nadie sabe realmente qué le sucedió, excepto presumiblemente quien estuvo involucrado en hacerlo desaparecer y asegurarse de que permaneciera desaparecido durante tanto tiempo.

Aún así, durante sus momentos de ocio, Harry se pone a buscar en las noticias el nombre de Malfoy, sin encontrar nada.

Lo han invitado a fiestas de presentación, donde suelen llevar a los omegas para ofrecerlos al mejor postor, y a veces asiste solo porque está cansado de que la gente se queje de su apatía y de que todavía se encuentre soltero. Y aunque a él no le importaría tomar una pareja, siempre hay una pequeña parte de él que está decepcionada de que no se encuentre cierto slytherin rubio entre los que se presentan a la sociedad como omegas recién manifestados y disponibles.

Lo cual es realmente ridículo, porque incluso si se hubiera encontrado a Malfoy e incluso si se hubiera presentado como un omega e incluso si no estuviera enlazado con alguien, sabe que habría muchos alfas interesados y por tanto él tendría muy pocas posibilidades de obtener un "si".

A pesar de esa búsqueda perdida ha seguido adelante.

No es como si él y Malfoy hubieran estado juntos, no es que antes de la desaparición de Malfoy hubiera querido estar con él, pero aún así... se pregunta dónde está, qué pasó con él, si lo hubiera aceptado como su alfa.

Cuando Harry finalmente recibe noticias de que han encontrado a Malfoy, no proviene del Profeta, ni del Quisquilloso, ni de ninguno de los chismes de los miembros de la alta sociedad con los que Harry se ve obligado a socializar en las fiestas de presentación, sino, sorprendentemente, de Ron.

Ron y Hermione vivieron con Harry por un tiempo después de la guerra, pero finalmente se mudaron a un lugar propio. Sin embargo, los tres todavía se reúnen una vez por semana para cenar, y es en una de estas cenas que surge el tema.

Ron llega tarde, todavía con su túnica de auror y luciendo alterado. Harry es el anfitrión esta semana, y cuando llega, Harry está terminando la cena y Hermione está revisando algunos archivos de casos propios.

Ron inmediatamente va hacia Hermione y la levanta en sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza y enterrando su rostro en su cabello.

Ron, quien había ingresado a la academia de aurores poco después de la guerra, se había desenvuelto muy bien como auror, tal como si se tratara de un pez en el agua, pero todavía hay algunas cosas que tiene que ver y tratar en su trabajo que lo hacen cuestionarse si quiere seguir haciéndolo, y parece que hoy ha sido uno de esos días.

Una vez que Ron se ha calmado lo suficiente por la presencia y tranquilidad de su compañera y la cena está lista para que todos se instalen en la gran mesa de madera en la cocina de Harry para comer, es cuando Ron decide hablar.

— Hoy hubo una redada. En un burdel ilegal —menciona eventualmente—. Nosotros encontramos...

Tiene que detenerse para aclararse la garganta, y Hermione se inclina a su lado en un gesto reconfortante.

— Encontramos muchos omegas traficados.

La compra y venta de omegas no es técnicamente ilegal, siempre y cuando se trate de fianzas y dotes pagados a las familias del omega. Después de todo, un omega pertenece al jefe de su familia hasta el momento en que se decide que debe enlazarse con alguien, entonces pertenecerá a la persona con la que se enlaza.

Sin embargo, las prostitutas omegas son extremadamente ilegales. Ya que, desafortunadamente, se puede obtener un precio mucho más alto por su rareza y conviene mas venderlos por medios ilícitos. Por lo tanto, no es de extrañarse que sucedan este tipo de cosas.

— Los sanadores dicen que deberían... deberían sobrevivir.

La prostitución es una línea de trabajo que finalmente matará a un omega, si nada más lo hace primero. Ser tomado por alguien que no es su compañero vinculado representa una tortura física y mental, al igual que ser marcado y vinculado repetidamente.

Sólo hay una cantidad razonable de marcas que una persona puede soportar.

Ron se aferra a Hermione como si necesitara asegurarse de que ella está allí y que está bien, y mientras tanto ella está tratando de consolarlo con murmullos silenciosos.

Hermione es beta y es más que capaz de defenderse en una pelea si es necesario. Pero Harry puede entender a Ron, que es un alfa igual que él. Sabe que necesita asegurarse de que su pareja está bien.

Después de todo el instinto no es exactamente una cosa lógica.

Mientras tanto, Harry siente que está entrometiéndose en un momento muy íntimo, observándolos, así que vuelve su atención a su comida, a pesar de que su apetito se ha ido.

— Algunos... algunos de ellos tendrán que quedarse en San Mungo —continúa Ron con la explicación—. Y hay algunos casos que todavía tenemos que resolver en cuanto a bonos y dotes.

Tendría que haber juicios para determinar la validez legal de cualquier vínculo bajo el cual alguno de los omegas todavía estuviera, pero con un caso como este, los juicios deberían terminar rápidamente y el Ministerio los declarará inválidos y enviará a los omegas a casa con sus familias.

Es probable que estos omegas siempre se consideren "bienes dañados", y probablemente nunca podrán ser tan buenos partidos como lo hubieran sido antes de ser prostituídos, pero... los omegas son deseables y lo suficientemente raros como para que sus familias se las arreglen.

— Pero hay uno, incluso... incluso si su juicio sale bien y su vínculo anterior se considera inválido, no tenemos a dónde enviarlo —revela Ron—. Sólo tiene un pariente alfa, y es un criminal reconocido, por lo que el ministerio no puede entregarle la custodia de ese omega.

Hermione frunce el ceño.

—¿No tiene el ministerio un programa para ayudar a encontrar compañeros adecuados a los omegas en casos como este? —pregunta Hermione.

— Sí, pero todo es voluntario —dice Ron—. Hay un montón de alfas que estarían felices de encontrarse a un omega huérfano, y algunos incluso estarían dispuestos a tomar uno con un pasado problemático, pero el problema es que dudamos de que alguien que califique para el programa esté interesado en él.

Ron continuó con su explicación:

— Está... está en muy mal estado. Tiene toneladas de marcas. Los sanadores se sorprendieron de que todavía estuviera vivo —exclama Ron, y agrega como una ocurrencia tardía—. Debe haber estado allí durante años.

— Si no recibe ofertas decentes, yo lo aceptaré —dice Harry. Ni siquiera ha tenido el pensamiento completamente consciente antes de que ya esté fuera de su boca.

— "¿Qué?", "Compañero, no" —Hermione y Ron hablan al mismo tiempo.

Harry se encoge de hombros.

— ¿Por qué no? No he encontrado a nadie que me interese en otro lugar. No me importan las marcas, y parece que este chico necesita que alguien lo trate amablemente por una vez —no planeaba ser voluntario, pero ahora que sabe de esto, incluso le gusta la idea.

— Harry, cuando seguías rechazando a las personas, pensé que aún no estabas interesado en establecerte... —dice Hermione, antes de que Ron interrumpa.

— Sabes que se supone que no debo mencionar nombres en casos como estos, incluso a ustedes, pero amigo, no puedo simplemente aceptar tu decisión sin que al menos sepas de quién estamos hablando —dice Ron.

Sabe que Ron tiene un buen punto, pero ahora está algo comprometido con esta idea.

— ¿Importa? Ustedes saben que no soy exigente con el género y esas cosas —dice Harry—. Y creo que es seguro decir en este momento que nunca voy a encontrar al 'destinado' o lo que sea. Entonces, ¿por qué no ayudar si puedo?

Ron hace un tipo de sonido frustrado estrangulado y le hace un gesto con una mirada salvaje a Hermione como si dijera "ayúdame a hacerlo entrar en razón".

Hermione se encoge de hombros, lo que sólo parece hacer que Ron se sienta más frustrado.

— Maldición. Esta bien, de todos modos ya sé que si trato de presionarte, sólo vas a terminar aferrándote mas a la idea y te pondrás más terco —cede Ron, sonando exasperado—. Sólo, sólo prométeme que no aceptarás oficialmente nada sin primero descubrir quién es.

Exclamó muy exasperado.

— Me siento mal por él, y quiero que encuentre un lugar donde pueda recuperarse, pero a ninguno de los dos le servirá de nada si te apresuras a tomar una decisión y luego puede ocurrir que no sepas lidiar con esto, terminarías agravando la situación —Ron le reprende. Y Harry baja un poco la cabeza, se siente lo suficientemente avergonzado por ser tan impulsivo con el asunto.

— Está bien, no me apresuraré a nada —responde, y su amigo suspira aliviado—. Pero sí quiero considerar qué puedo hacer algo para ayudar, sea lo que sea, entonces, ¿cómo hago para averiguar más?

— Bueno Ron, puedes hablar sobre los omegas disponibles con los alfa en el programa, ¿no? Harry aún no ha sido aprobado oficialmente, pero todos sabemos que será solo cuestión de tener que llenar un poco de pergaminos. Él supera con creces los requisitos mínimos del programa para vivienda, finanzas y buena reputación. Entonces, ¿tal vez podrías decirle? —menciona Hermione, quien aparenta ayudar a Harry porque tiene la intención de facilitarle los trámites, pero ambos pueden ver en su semblante la curiosidad apenas contenida.

Ron lo piensa un momento. Ciertamente no se opone a ignorar o incluso romper las reglas en algunas ocasiones, pero mantener la confidencialidad de las personas a las que ayuda en casos como estos es más que solo una regla para él, es algo que considera muy importante.

— No importa lo que diga, deben prometer que esta información no irá más allá de aquí —dice Ron muy serio.

— Por supuesto —dice Hermione, y Harry asiente también.

— Es ... es Malfoy —dice Ron.

Hermione jadea. Ron sigue hablando, pero para Harry todo suena mucho más distante que hace un momento.

— Tal vez podrías escribir una carta para poner en su archivo, si aún insistes en ayudar de alguna manera. Eso debería facilitar las cosas, con aquellos que dudan de que tenga una marca oscura y todo. Todavía puedes verlo, quiero decir que está descolorido y un poco destrozado por las cicatrices, pero todavía está allí.

— Lo haré —dice Harry en voz baja, precipitándose en algo que no está seguro de poder manejar. Se aclara la garganta y vuelve a decir, más fuerte—. Yo lo aceptaré.

No sabe por qué, pero siente que esto es algo que debe hacer.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione tenía razón. Obtener la aprobación para el programa fue muy sencillo. La bruja del ministerio que manejaba su solicitud ni siquiera se molestó con la inspección de la casa. Ella solo se basó en la entrevista, y no terminó por completo el protocolo que se supone debe usarse para confirmar que un alfa está en condiciones de asumir y vincularse con un omega vulnerable. Sin embargo, la mujer si se molestó en preguntarle por qué estaba interesado en tomar esa ruta para conseguir un compañero, cuando él tenía la posibilidad de obtenerla por otros medios.

Ella no parece creer que pueda ser simplemente filantrópico, o que pueda estar abrigando un viejo amor por su antiguo compañero de clase. Y menciona a su sobrina, una niña encantadora y omega recién presentada, no menos de diez veces.

Pero lo supera, y parece haber sido, al menos en su caso, una mera formalidad en realidad. Su solicitud ya está sellada y aprobada cuando termina la entrevista, para disgusto de la bruja con la que se estaba entrevistando.

Después de eso, solo era cuestión de esperar hasta el juicio de Malfoy.

Lo que resultó más difícil de lo que esperaba.

Harry no trabajaba, realmente no necesitaba hacerlo, ya que contaba con inversiones y ahorros, y las horas se le hicieron interminables desde que su solicitud fuera aprobada hasta el día que se llevara a cabo el juicio de Malfoy. Y fue la primera vez que realmente lamentó haber decidido no buscarse un empleo.

Intentó ocupar su tiempo con Teddy y las reparaciones de la casa. Pero Teddy era un niño en pleno crecimiento y realmente no existían muchas actividades que pudiera llevar a cabo con su padrino y Harry ya había arreglado casi todo en Grimmauld Place en los últimos años.

Entonces se encontró arreglando cosas en casa de Hermione y Ron.

Ambos estaban tan ocupados con sus respectivos trabajos, que siempre había algo que no funcionaba bien incluso para su pequeña casa, y Harry descubrió, al lanzarse a renovar Grimmauld Place después de la guerra, que este tipo de trabajo lo relajaba.

Sin embargo, eso no quiso decir que las cosas con Ron y Hermione permanecieron libres de tensión. Ron todavía no entendía por qué estaba haciendo esto y Harry no sabía cómo explicar algo que realmente no comprendía ni él mismo.  
Hermione al menos, parecía no cuestionarlo.

En cambio, ella lo atosigó con datos, consejos y sugerencias y una gran pila de libros que había recogido relacionados con el trato de omegas y casos de las personas previamente traficadas.

Por un lado, estaba contento de que al menos ella parecía estar de acuerdo con su decisión, por otro... sus discusiones sobre lo que Malfoy pudo haber pasado o no, no hicieron nada para calmar sus nervios.

Entonces Harry asistió al juicio.

No estaba obligado a hacerlo, pero en este punto estaba desesperado por ver a Malfoy por sí mismo. Para confirmar con sus propios ojos que Malfoy realmente había sido encontrado, que se encontraba bien. Y aunque sabía que el omega podría no darse cuenta de su presencia entre la multitud, odiaba la idea de que el rubio tuviera que enfrentar esto solo.

El padre de Malfoy era un mortífago condenado. Aunque aparentemente había pasado los años desde la guerra sin hacer nada más que aceptar su sentencia, Azkaban y luego le siguió la libertad condicional y buscó a su hijo; los delincuentes condenados de su nivel no eran personas a las que el Ministerio pudiera entregar la custodia o información sobre un omega vulnerable.

A Narcissa, como omega, se le permitió quedarse en su casa con Lucius, ya que ella había sido su compañera mucho tiempo antes de su condena y no había evidencia que sugiriera que necesitaba ser removida para su seguridad, pero como Omega no podía tomar la custodia de su hijo, entonces Malfoy tendría que tomar la custodia de sí mismo.

Hasta donde Harry sabía, los padres de Malfoy aún no habían sido informados de que lo habían encontrado.

Tendría que recordarse descubrir cómo Malfoy querría manejar eso. No le agradaba exactamente la idea de invitar a Lucius y a Narcissa a tomar el té, pero si Malfoy quisiera una relación con sus padres, Harry haría lo que pudiera para cumplir con eso.

De los omegas que se encontraron en la redada, todos aquellos que actualmente tenían vínculos y que los medimagos consideraron aptos para su liberación, tendrían sus juicios ese mismo día. Es decir, Harry sabe por sus conversaciones con Ron y Hermione, que los aurores que participaron en la redada tienen que testificar la cantidad de veces que les sea solicitado, además para asegurarse que los agresores de los omegas sean juzgados adecuadamente tiene que estar en presencia de dichos omegas en todo momento mientras esperan su turno.

Debido a esto, los juicios probablemente tomarán la mayor parte del día.

Había planeado tratar de mantener la calma. Había esperado que, si Malfoy lo veía, pudiera ser un tipo de consuelo para él y le ayudara a mantener la calma. Pero tener que ver a los Omegas después de que los traen a la habitación para enfrentarse a la basura a la que están unidos, inhalar el olor de su miedo expandiéndose en la habitación, lo tiene prácticamente arañando el reposabrazos de su silla y ni siquiera han llegado al caso de Malfoy. Apenas puede oír a Hermione sentada a su lado, tratando de decirle que se calme.

Malfoy está vinculado a un tal John, un tipo del bajo mundo. El arresto de este hombre no es exactamente una gran victoria para el departamento, pero Harry todavía espera que sea castigado tanto como sea posible.

Cuando Malfoy entra en la habitación, se siente como si todo el aire se hubiera salido de los pulmones de Harry.

El Slytherin era casi irreconocible.

Su cabello rubio platino cuelga flácido cubriendo todo su rostro, y parece que se lo ha cortado torpemente a mano. Sus ojos, cuando escanea brevemente la habitación al entrar, se ven opacos y cualquier breve destello de esperanza parece haber desaparecido para cuando vuelve a bajar la cabeza para mirar al suelo.

Lleva una camisa con botones, una chaqueta y pantalones, igual que los demás, pero Harry todavía puede ver algunas de las marcas. Se arrastran por su cuello, e incluso parece tener algo en sus manos.

Harry se siente enfermo. Y a medida que continúan con el juicio, con Malfoy sin hablar ni levantar la vista ni una sola vez, puede sentir la furia ardiendo en su garganta.

Malfoy, que siempre había sido un imbécil tan orgulloso, se ve tan pequeño y tan roto, solo, en una silla y con un aspecto desvencijado ante una multitud de extraños.

Harry quiere destrozar a quien sea responsable.

●️○️●️

Draco lo había intentado. Había intentado muy, muy duro, no tener ni un poco de esperanza. Pero tantos de los otros omegas habían regresado a la habitación, donde permanecían esperando, llorando acerca de cómo tal y cual pariente estaba allí afuera, en la habitación donde se estaba llevando a cabo el juicio, esperándolos.

Sabía, sabía lo peligroso que era esperar algo.

Si esto hubiera sucedido cuando era más joven, estaba seguro de que habría llorado al darse cuenta de que sus padres definitivamente no estaban allí. De hecho, las únicas personas que reconoció entre la multitud fueron a Potter y a Granger, y solo el recuerdo de la furia en la mirada de Potter mientras lo miraba lo hizo temblar.

Hubo una parte de él en sus primeros años... lejos... en los que esperaba, desesperadamente, que Potter algún día llegara a salvarlo.

Después de todo, es lo que hacía Potter.

Pero esa estúpida parte ingenua de él había muerto años atrás.

Pasó el resto del juicio con la cabeza baja, y realmente no escuchaba nada de lo que se decía. Los juicios eran realmente solo una formalidad, le habían explicado los aurores.

Oficialmente tenían que suceder, y los omegas debían enfrentar a sus parejas enlazadas en el juicio. Para que los lazos se considerarán inválidos. Sin embargo, la evidencia que los aurores encontraron en la redada era demasiado fuerte para que los criminales pudieran escapar de una condena.

Además, al parecer estaban asignando a los omegas que no tenían familiares a alfas voluntarios. Sin embargo, Draco no consideraba particularmente que eso fuera de importancia. De todos modos no podía elegir con quién estar unido.

A pesar de que invalidaron los vínculos, algunos de los otros omegas estaban luchando con sus emociones, y cuando él fue llevado de regreso a la sala de espera, pudo escucharlos hablar y llorar al respecto.

Por un lado, deseaban ser libres de esto, libres de buscar los vínculos adecuados, pero por su naturaleza sus instintos lo hacían, al menos en cierta medida, quieren permanecer unidos a quienes estén vinculados actualmente.

Se pregunta qué será de él ahora. Lo que será de él, un omega legalmente incapaz de cuidarse a sí mismo, con el vínculo en el que se encuentra actualmente inválido, sus amos en prisión y sus padres que no quieren o no pueden ir por él.

¿A dónde será enviado?

Parte de él espera que vuelva a San Mungo. La idea de pasar toda la vida en la pequeña habitación que le habían asignado allí no es exactamente agradable, pero sabe que hay formas mucho peores de vivir.

Sin embargo, eso parece poco probable.

No serviría para nada estar encerrado en su tranquila habitación blanca, y además nadie se molestaría en pagar por eso.

No está seguro de cuánto más durarán los juicios. Los demás no se molestan en tratar de hablar con él, ya que aprendieron que no tiene sentido.

Pellizca el dobladillo de la camisa que le habían dado. No quiere pensar más en lo que será de él. No pensar en nada es un talento para el que tiene mucha práctica.

En algún momento, parece que los juicios han terminado, y los aurores comienzan a aparecer para custodiarlos individualmente. Los otros en su mayoría siguen a los aurores con una mezcla de emoción y temor.

Finalmente, él es el último que queda.

Ahora está incómodamente tranquilo, y él no sabe cuánto tiempo esperará allí solo. Ha pasado mucho desde que el tiempo realmente tenía algún significado para él.

— Malfoy.

Es Weasley. Ahora es un auror, lo cual es extraño tratar de entender, y había estado allí durante la redada. La mente de Draco recuerda brevemente el vergonzoso estado en el que se había encontrado. Antes de esquivar el doloroso pensamiento, Weasley está de pie en la puerta y mira a Malfoy expectante.

Draco baja la mirada pero se levanta y se dirige a Weasley obedientemente. Weasley lo lleva fuera de la habitación y caminan por un pasillo.

— Tenemos un programa para encontrar lugares para las personas en tu posición —Weasley comienza a explicar mientras caminan—. Como no tienes a nadie que pueda reclamar tu custodia, el ministerio te ha emparejado con un alfa voluntario.

A Draco se le revuelve el estómago. Nunca ha tenido ninguna opción entre los alfas con los que ha estado, no le sorprende no tener una opción ahora, pero pertenecer a un solo alfa siempre fue peor para él que pertenecer a un grupo de maestros que hacían que trabajara para mantenerse.

Un único maestro se frustraría con él rápidamente, está seguro, y luego ¿a dónde lo enviarían?

Weasley se detiene abruptamente frente a una puerta y se acerca a Draco. Es solo una gran práctica lo que evita que Draco retroceda cuando el alfa se acerca hacia él.

Sin embargo, parece que el entrenamiento de auror ha hecho bien a Weasley, porque parece notar el miedo incluso a pesar de la moderación de Draco.

— Lo siento —dice en voz baja. Deja de acercarse a Malfoy y en su lugar levanta lo que está en su mano para que Draco lo vea. Es un pequeño trozo de pergamino.

«La dirección de mi red flu —Weasley continúa, con la misma voz que hace que Draco se sienta enfermo—. Si necesitas algo, llámame.

Weasley mete el pergamino en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que le habían dado a Draco. Draco asiente, porque está bastante seguro de que eso es lo que Weasley quiere que haga.

Weasley huele a que está enlazado. Pero los alfas pueden tener múltiples enlaces, y de todos modos no sería la primera vez que Draco se encuentra con un alfa que lo tome como una de sus parejas.  
La idea de ser la 'otra pareja' de Weasley lo hace sentir un poco enfermo, solo por el hecho de que es Weasley, pero si es honesto, Weasley es joven y está en forma, y lo han tomado personas mucho peores.

Cuando Weasley le abre la puerta y se acerca para encontrarse con el alfa que aparentemente se ofreció como voluntario para reclamarlo, cruza por su cabeza una idea. Es decir, de pronto Weasley no parece tan mala perspectiva.

Potter se encuentra en medio de la pequeña oficina desordenada, y claramente había estado caminando antes de que Weasley abriera la puerta. Los ojos de Potter lo miran salvajes mientras lo barren de arriba hacia abajo, antes de volver su atención a Weasley.

Draco prácticamente puede sentir la energía enojada emanando del alfa.

Y en ese momento Draco se da cuenta desesperadamente que no quiere ser entregado a Potter.

— ¿Todo bien? —Potter le pregunta a Weasley.

— Sí, todo está en orden —responde el auror, caminando hacia el escritorio y hurgando en las pilas de pergaminos por un momento antes de sacar una carpeta. Se la entrega a Potter.

«Puedes usar mi red flu para no tener que pasar por el vestíbulo de nuevo —menciona, empujando a un lado un sillón con la cadera para revelar una chimenea.

Potter se ve aliviado. Draco siente que no puede respirar, además de que siente un nudo instalarse en su garganta.

— Envía una lechuza cuando tú ... cuando te instales —dice Weasley, encendiendo el fuego con su varita y entregándole a Potter un azucarero lleno de polvos flu.

— Lo haré. Gracias Ron —responde Potter. Atrae a Draco hasta acercarlo a su cuerpo, rodeándolo con su aroma, y antes de que el omega tenga la oportunidad de reaccionar, lo han atravesado por la red flu y se han ido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El autor advierte que Harry y Draco definitivamente no están en la misma sintonía, pero poco a poco lo iremos viendo.

**.:: Harry::.**

Harry está de un humor horrible. Tanto así que hasta le duele la cabeza. Él lo sabe, Ron lo sabe, y por la mirada que Malfoy le dirigió cuando lo acercó a su cuerpo, también lo sabe.

Eso no está bien.

Una vez que terminaron los juicios, salió de la sala del tribunal solo para ser bombardeado por periodistas. De alguna manera, alguien había filtrado que él estaba allí y el motivo de su asistencia. Había querido ignorarlos y marcharse, como era su política general con los periodistas, pero como Hermione había señalado amablemente, las víctimas y sus familias todavía se encontraban dentro. Si uno de los reporteros se enterara de sus identidades, podría revelarlo “accidentalmente” en un artículo. Lo que solo serviría para dañar aún más la reputación de las víctimas y retraumatizarlas.

Entonces, en su lugar, Harry tuvo que distraer a los reporteros. Complaciendo sus preguntas con los dientes apretados mientras los aurores y el personal del ministerio llevaban a las víctimas y sus familias a otras oficinas y salidas.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había permanecido allí, respondiendo las mismas preguntas una y otra vez; simplemente redactadas de manera ligeramente diferente. Además, que trató de explicar por qué alguien como él, con tantas perspectivas, decidiría ir por este camino a personas que nunca entenderían querer ayudar a alguien solo por el hecho de ayudarlos.

Para cuando los reporteros finalmente fueron expulsados por los aurores y Ron lo llevó de regreso a su oficina, ya tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Ron fue a buscar a Malfoy, y Harry trató de no preocuparse por el tiempo en que se quedó solo en la sala de espera. Necesitaba tener control sobre sí mismo y elaborar un plan.

Cuando el omega llegó a la oficina con Ron, el espíritu de Malfoy parecía tan roto como en el juicio. Aparte de darle una rápida barrida nada más entrar a la habitación, se había quedado mirando fijamente sus zapatos.

Por parte del rubio no hubo comentarios sarcásticos sobre la pequeña y abarrotada oficina de Ron, y Harry estaba confundido al notar que lo extrañaba.

Cuando Malfoy y él entraron a la sala de estar de Grimmauld Place, Malfoy tropezó ligeramente en la alfombra. Harry lo estabilizó con el brazo que todavía tenía alrededor de sus hombros, pero lo soltó y retrocedió una vez que estuvo seguro de que Malfoy había recuperado el equilibrio. Harry sintió los hombros huesudos y tensos bajo sus manos, y no pudo evitar sentir que ambos necesitaban descansar.

— Kreacher —llamó el alfa y un momento después aparece el elfo doméstico con un pop.

— Este es … Draco —anunció, dudando por un momento antes de usar su primer nombre. Malfoy es suyo ahora, al menos oficialmente, por lo que supuso que debería acostumbrarse a estar más familiarizado con él.

Kreacher, que ya había sido informado exhaustivamente sobre la situación, estuvo de acuerdo en tratar de cumplir la promesa de no molestar demasiado a Draco a su llegada, pero sus ojos brillaron de alegría ante la posibilidad de poder servir de nuevo a un Black, incluso si Draco no llevaba el apellido.

— ¿Le podrías enseñar a Draco su habitación y llevarle la comida o bebida que quiera? —dice Harry una vez el elfo le presta atención—. Después, ¿podrías dejarme una poción para el dolor de cabeza y un poco de té en el estudio?

El elfo se inclina.

Harry tiene que reprimir una carcajada. Las cosas entre él y Kreacher ciertamente habían mejorado desde que Harry había “vengado al amo Regulus”, como Kreacher lo había dicho, pero ciertamente nunca se porta tan bien cuando son solo ellos dos.

— Por supuesto, amo Harry, de inmediato —dice Kreacher, con la nariz casi tocando el suelo. Se endereza y dirige su atención a Malfoy—. Venga conmigo, amo Draco, Kreacher le mostrará su habitación.

Draco parece incómodo, por la presencia de Harry. Está mirando al suelo otra vez, con los hombros todavía tensos. Harry quiere decir algo, pero no sabe qué decir y en el estado en que se encuentra … le preocupa decir algo que empeore las cosas de alguna manera. Así que solo lo mira irse, Draco sigue a Kreacher fuera de la habitación obedientemente, con la cabeza aún inclinada, luego suspira y se dirige al estudio.

**.::Draco::.**

Hacer que el viejo elfo doméstico de Potter se alejara requirió de algo de trabajo. Las habitaciones a las que dirigió a Draco incluían un dormitorio y un baño, y eran mucho más bonitas que cualquier lugar en el que Draco hubiera estado en años. Luego, el elfo insistió en mostrarle el lugar, desde el armario de la ropa que había elegido para él, e incluso cómo usar los grifos en la enorme bañera en el baño. El extraño elfo le mostró a Draco los diversos productos de baño y con orgullo le reveló que él era el encargado de hacer todas las compras. Le dijo que le hiciera saber si hay algo que necesite, una idea que, para Draco, solo podría traerle problemas.

Sin duda, si le pide algo al elfo, esta información llegará a Potter. Y ante cualquier solicitud inapropiada seguramente sería castigado.

El elfo también insiste en darle a Draco algo de comer y beber antes de dejarlo, e insiste en que el propio rubio decida qué debería ser.

Esta conversación sola representa un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Draco no sabe qué se espera de él, qué está permitido o qué no, y sabe que nunca debe preguntar directamente.

Pero sus intentos de hablar sobre el tema, y no tomar una decisión que potencialmente podría meterlo en más problemas de los que ya siente que está metido, parecen servir solo para frustrarlo a él y al elfo.

Finalmente, el elfo parece deducir que Draco está buscando recomendaciones y le sugiere un tipo de sándwich que parece le gusta a Potter y algo de té. El té es bueno y los sándwiches lo llenan, así que acepta.

A Draco no le gusta mucho la carne, pero la comida es comida, y… con suerte, si alguien se mete en problemas por la selección, no será Draco, porque acaba de seguir las recomendaciones del elfo.

Solo, al fin en las habitaciones que aparentemente son, al menos por ahora, suyas, Draco se encuentra atraído por el sillón que se encuentra cerca de la ventana. Su té es refrescante y deja su sándwich a medio comer en el escritorio, y sabe que debería comer más mientras pueda, en caso de que tenga que esperar un tiempo para su próxima comida, pero si come demasiado y demasiado rápido, solo se pondrá a sí mismo en riesgo de enfermarse.

Miró por una ventana alta para ver que, bajo una luz tenue, la casa cuenta con un jardín trasero pequeño y frondoso. El jardín parece haber sido invadido por los juguetes y otros artefactos para niños. Se acurruca en el sillón y se aleja del patio para observar la creciente oscuridad en el cielo.

Se pregunta si Potter tiene hijos.

Potter no huele como si estuviera enlazado, pero eso no significa que no lo haya estado en el pasado, o que no haya tenido hijos fuera de un vínculo.

O tal vez está unido, y Draco solo está interpretando mal las cosas.

Tal vez ha pasado bastante tiempo entre demasiados omegas que apestan a demasiados lazos, y ya no tiene un buen sentido del olfato.

Granger ciertamente parecía muy cercana a Potter en el juicio, susurrándole al oído todo el tiempo, su mano sobre la de él. Draco no podría decir qué hacía ella en la sala donde se llevó a cabo el juicio, pero podría explicarse que se debía a ser la compañera de Harry.

Y recuerda, Potter siempre había parecido cercano con la hermana de Weasley en la escuela. Tal vez ella es la compañera de Potter.

Draco, por lo que recuerda de ellos en la escuela, está bastante seguro de que ninguna de las mujeres se había presentado como omega, pero, de nuevo, tampoco había pensado que él mismo lo haría. Cosas más extrañas habían sucedido y … él ni siquiera sabe si ese tipo de cosas le importan a Potter.

Muchos alfas prefieren omegas, pero él sabe que a algunos no les importan unirse a una beta.

Potter podría tener todo un harén de compañeros, por lo que respecta a Draco. Ciertamente parece tener el dinero y la estabilidad necesaria. Si es lo que quiere podría hacerlo.

La casa se nota bastante vacía a su propia consideración, tiene el tipo de quietud que las casas bien ocupadas no tienen, pero podría ser que el resto de la familia acaba de ser enviada a otro lugar, por el momento, mientras Harry hace… lo que sea que esté planeando hacer con él.

Se pregunta si Potter vendrá a sus habitaciones esta noche.

Si Potter quisiera follarlo, estaría lejos de ser lo peor que Draco habría tenido que soportar, y si quisiera lastimarlo… no sería la primera vez que un amo o cliente hubiera deseado eso… a pesar de eso… la ira que recuerda ver en los ojos de Potter lo asustan.

Incapaz de manejar esa línea de pensamientos por más tiempo, su mente divaga nuevamente. Se pregunta cuántos hijos tiene Potter, cuántos años tienen. Se pregunta si se parecen a Potter.

Es un pensamiento lindo, un grupo de niños jugando con los juguetes en el patio en una tarde soleada, todos con cabello negro indomable y brillantes ojos verdes como su padre. Sin embargo, la brillante felicidad de la imagen que le viene a la mente duele después de un rato.

Draco, para decepción de los antiguos amos, nunca ha sido bueno con los niños. A pesar de ser un omega, nunca ha podido cumplir con la idea de ser un cuidador natural. No tiene mucha experiencia, y lo ponen muy nervioso.

Sin embargo, duda que Potter lo deje cerca de sus hijos. Si Potter estuviera buscando a alguien que los cuidara, seguramente habría elegido un omega que no es un ex mortífago.

Se vuelve a preguntar, por qué Potter se ha ofrecido voluntario para asumir la responsabilidad por él. ¿Qué ha planeado? Draco se estremece al pensarlo.

Potter claramente todavía lo odia.

Es justo, piensa Draco, es una persona bastante despreciable, pero no es un buen augurio para lo que Potter planea hacer con él ahora que Draco es legalmente suyo.

Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta en un intento por calmar el temblor, que no admitirá ni siquiera para sí mismo definitivamente no es por el frío, sus dedos rozan un trozo de pergamino.

La dirección de la red flu de Weasley.

Se pregunta qué ha sucedido entre ellos. Ciertamente habían tenido peleas explosivas en el pasado, recuerda que habían tenido un enfrentamiento bastante espectacular en cuarto año, pero parecía que posteriormente lo superaron bastante bien. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con Granger… Weasley y Potter son ambos alfas después de todo, de eso estaba seguro, y si Granger se había presentado como una omega y ambos la habían querido…

Draco sopesa sus opciones.

Ir con Weasley es un riesgo. Uno grande. Tendría que escabullirse a la sala de estar para usar la red flu. Y legalmente ahora es de Potter. Weasley es un auror, y Draco está bastante seguro de que técnicamente sería su trabajo devolverlo a Potter. Weasley había parecido genuino en su oferta, pero no hay forma de estar seguro. E incluso si Weasley ayuda a Draco a escapar de la ira todopoderosa del elegido, definitivamente querrá algo a cambio.

Lo único que a Draco le queda por ofrecer es su cuerpo y, aunque definitivamente ha estado con peores, todavía se estremece ante la idea de ser tomado por Weasley.

Aun así, ese el riesgo y el precio que tendría que pagar… ¿valdrá la pena una oportunidad de no enfrentar cualquier cosa desconocida que Potter haya planeado para él?

A Draco no le gusta el dolor. Ha hecho su objetivo en la vida evitar el dolor tanto como sea posible. Lo cual, hasta la redada, no había tenido mucho control sobre él realmente, pero …

Draco también está realmente muy cansado, tan cansado que puede sentirlo en los huesos.

Si va con Weasley, incluso si logra escapar, incluso si la oferta de Weasley no es una trampa, quién sabe cuánto tiempo tendrá que atender los intereses de Weasley hasta que el alfa se sienta lo suficientemente recompensado por su ayuda.

Quién sabe qué será de él después de que Weasley se aburra de él.

Al menos con Potter, él sabe que cuando se aburra de castigarlo… o lo que sea que planee hacer con Draco, probablemente terminará con él y Draco podrá descansar.

Realmente, realmente quiere terminar con todo esto. Él está muy cansado.


	4. Chapter 4

**.::Draco::.**

Draco se despierta hambriento y tenso. Aún permanecía sentado en el sillón junto a la ventana por donde entra la suave luz de la mañana. Se estira y mira a su alrededor, se siente decepcionado al notar que los restos de comida habían sido retirados en algún momento mientras estaba dormido. En su lugar, en el escritorio hay una nota. La recoge reconociendo el garabateo desordenado de Potter de inmediato.

_"Draco,_

_Siento lo de anoche. Ven a buscarme abajo cuando estés listo para el desayuno._

_Harry"_

En definitiva, Potter es todo un misterio.

Aunque lo había hecho dos veces la noche anterior, a Draco todavía le parecía extraño que Potter usara su primer nombre, y la forma en que la nota estaba firmada hacía que Draco se preocupara, ya que supone que tal vez Potter espera que se dirija a él como Harry.

Y luego está el contenido real de la carta. Tan breve y sin embargo... ¿por qué se disculpa Potter? ¿Qué cuenta como "listo para el desayuno"? ¿Se espera que baje directamente al despertar? ¿O se espera que él se ponga... presentable... primero? ¿Qué consideraría Potter como presentable?

Draco se muerde el labio inferior y mira hacia el armario. Kreacher _había_ dicho que la ropa que se encontraba en el interior era para él. ¿Eso significa que se supone que debe elegir su propio atuendo? ¿Qué pasará si elige mal? ¿Se supone que se bañe primero? ¿Es por eso que el elfo doméstico había insistido en mostrarle cómo usar el baño?

Draco odia no saber lo que se espera de él.

Si sabe lo que se espera de él, puede hacerlo, y entonces las cosas irán más tranquilas. Le gustan las órdenes claras y decisivas. Son más fáciles de seguir. Los amos que no expresan cosas como solicitudes y preguntas son mucho más difíciles de complacer, según la experiencia de Draco.

Finalmente, decide darse un lavado rápido y cambiarse de ropa. Espera desesperadamente que sea la decisión correcta, con eso en mente rápidamente realiza los movimientos.

"Potter ya me odia", intenta recordarse, "voy a ser castigado de todos modos". Pero aún así, toda su experiencia y entrenamiento le está gritando que necesita hacer feliz a este alfa, su nuevo amo.

Intenta no quedarse mucho tiempo en el baño. El agua jabonosa y tibia se siente celestial en sus músculos adoloridos y las articulaciones rígidas, y los productos para el cabello y la piel, que Kreacher había dicho que podía usar, son claramente mejores que cualquier cosa que haya usado en mucho tiempo.

Mientras se frota y masajea sus músculos rígidos, se pregunta cuánto tiempo es mucho tiempo. Por lo general trata de no pensar en eso, pero no tiene idea de qué año es o qué edad tiene.

Había tratado de hacer un seguimiento, por supuesto, al principio. Había muchas cosas que había tratado de seguir, al principio. Pero los días se habían fundido en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años. Y no es como si le hubieran permitido obtener El Profeta a diario.

Ahora, todo es sólo un gran desorden borroso en su mente, uno que solo le genera dolor si lo piensa demasiado.

Se deshace de esa línea de pensamientos y continúa con su limpieza. Él hace todo lo posible para ser rápido y minucioso. A los alfas no les gusta esperar, pero tampoco tiende a gustarles si todavía huele demasiado a su cliente anterior, según había aprendido.

De hecho, había aprendido muchas cosas.

Ya lavado, secado y vestido, se para frente al espejo de cuerpo entero en su habitación y, de mala gana, se obliga a mirar.

No le gusta lo que ve, nunca lo hace, pero se obliga a seguir mirando. Verificando que las prendas que había seleccionado, un cuello de tortuga gris suave y unos pantalones negros, cubrieran la mayor cantidad de marcas posibles.

No es posible cubrirlas todas. Desearía poder usar algunos guantes, pero no solo no halló ninguno en el armario, sino que se vería ridículo y llamaría más la atención sobre el tema si lo hiciera.

Algunos alfas parecían incómodos ante la suciedad y al estar con un omega con tantas marcas. Y otros parecían estar fingiendo que iban a dejar una marca que de alguna manera sería más significativa que las demás. Sin embargo, la mayoría siempre intentaba ignorarlas lo mejor que pudieron.

Había escuchado que el costo de marcar a una prostituta, incluso una con tantas marcas como él, era alto, por lo que claramente a sus amos no les importaba que usara algo que mostrara sus marcas, y muchos alfas pagaban el costo sin importarles que ya estuviera cubierto de cicatrices. Algunos de los otros habían dicho que, supuestamente, marcar omegas hacía sentir bien al alfa. Draco pensó que debía ser cierto, y solo deseaba que hubieran hecho que al menos no fuera tan doloroso para él.

Suspirando, y sabiendo que su apariencia era lo mejor que podría obtener, se preparó para ir a buscar a su amo.

Además de la ruta desde la sala de estar hasta sus habitaciones, Draco no sabe nada sobre el diseño del resto de la casa, y espera poder encontrar a Potter antes de ir a parar accidentalmente en un lugar donde se supone no debe estar.

Sin embargo, no debería haberse preocupado, porque tan pronto como sale de su habitación, el elfo doméstico de Potter aparece a su lado con una reverencia.

— Amo Draco —dice el elfo doméstico, ignorando la sorpresa de Draco por su repentina aparición—. Kreacher le va a mostrar las cocinas en este momento.

Sin esperar una respuesta, el elfo doméstico se da vuelta y se dirige a las escaleras. Draco está agradecido por su aparente indiferencia, mientras continúa tratando de calmar su corazón acelerado. No ha estado mucho cerca de los elfos domésticos últimamente, sus amos no habían tenido ninguno que él conociera, y los únicos que había visto recientemente pertenecían a los clientes.

Los clientes que tenía que visitar en sus hogares, o que traían a sus elfos domésticos con ellos, no solían ser los favoritos de Draco.

La cocina se encontraba en la planta baja, cerca de la parte trasera de la casa, y cuando Draco entra en la habitación, se permite mirar brevemente a Potter, sentado en una mesa larga en la cocina tomando té con un libro en la mano, antes de bajar la mirada y asumir lo que espera es una postura suficientemente sumisa.

Potter parece estar de mejor humor que el día anterior, y la sonrisa vacilante que le dirige cuando por fin le presta atención hace que algo en su interior se retuerza dolorosamente.

**.::Harry::.**

Cuando Malfoy entra a la cocina, Harry se siente aliviado al ver que ya se ve algo mejor que la noche anterior. No es que una noche pueda marcar una gran diferencia, Malfoy todavía es insanamente delgado y se ve demasiado cansado, pero al menos parece que el baño en su habitación le había ayudado mucho mas que los hechizos de limpieza que le aplicaron en San Mungo.

Cuando sus ojos lo miran brevemente, espera que mantenga la mirada, pero Malfoy vuelve a bajar los ojos al suelo.

Tiempo y paciencia.

Todos los libros de Hermione y la experiencia de Ron habían dicho que estas cosas llevarían tiempo, se recordó. Malfoy probablemente tiene mucho que desaprender.

Él guarda sus propios sentimientos, no se trata de él, se recuerda, y se aclara la garganta.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —pregunta.

No puede ver los ojos de Draco, el cabello que le cae en la cara los oculta, pero si puede verlo mordiéndose el labio. Parece estar debatiendo su respuesta por algún tiempo antes de encogerse de hombros ligeramente.

Ron y Kreacher le habían advertido que a Draco no le iba bien con las preguntas, pero había pensado que solo estaban exagerando.

Había querido preguntar qué quería para el desayuno, pero ahora que lo analizaba mejor parecía que sería demasiado para el omega. Entonces simplemente dejó su libro y se levantó.

Aunque todavía permanecía con la vista hacia abajo, Harry puede sentir los ojos de Draco sobre él. Se aclara la garganta otra vez, torpemente.

— Estaba pensando en preparar algo frito, ¿eso te parece bien? —pregunta, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde que ya había hecho otra pregunta.

Draco duda de nuevo, luciendo incómodo, y Harry por poco y se queda con la idea de que no va a responder. Pero luego asiente levemente.

Harry se mueve a la nevera para comenzar a sacar lo que necesitará, Kreacher se dirige a la despensa para recoger el resto de los ingredientes. Draco se queda torpemente parado en la entrada.

— Ve y siéntate si quieres —dice Harry, sin girarse para mirarlo— ¿Tienes alguna alergia o restricciones alimentarias?

El archivo de Draco, el que Ron le había dado, decía que no, pero lo mejor era comprobarlo de todos modos. Hay cosas que podrían no haber llegado a los registros del ministerio, y también es posible que las cosas hayan cambiado.

— No —Draco responde, después de un momento.

Es la primera vez que escucha la voz de Draco después de mucho tiempo... probablemente desde que lo vio por última vez durante la batalla final.

Es un sonido agradable, aunque suena como que Draco no está acostumbrado a hablar mucho. Eso coincide con las notas de San Mungo.

“Evita hablar y tomar decisiones tanto como sea posible”. “Asocial”.

Había leído el archivo de Draco completo la noche anterior. No había sido agradable. La información de antes de la guerra era bastante normal, registros escolares, algunos registros médicos que el ministerio había retenido por cualquier razón, algunas notas sobre diferentes comités y juntas en las que su padre había estado alguna vez.

Después, fueron todas notas y formas de medimagos y aurores. Dónde y cómo lo habían encontrado, quién, qué lesiones había tenido, el estado general de su salud física, las evaluaciones realizadas por los psicomagos.

Harry se obligó a pensar en otra cosa. No quiería volver a molestarse y hacer que Draco se sintiera incómodo. Tiene mucho con que lidiar así como está.

Él mira hacia atrás y se complace en notar que Draco se ha sentado en la mesa, frente a donde Harry había estado sentado. Él atrapa, brevemente, a Draco mirándolo con curiosidad abierta antes de que este note su mirada y rápidamente baje la cabeza.

— ¿Alguna pregunta? —cuestiona Harry, volviendo a su labor—. Está bien si lo haces, puedes preguntar. Está bien.

Él descubre que tiene muchas ganas de saber qué está pensando Draco.

Draco no responde por mucho tiempo, y Harry nuevamente piensa que tal vez no lo hará.

— Tú tienes un elfo doméstico... —Draco comienza, vacilante—. ¿Y aún así cocinas?

Harry resopla de risa.

Draco parece preocupado de que su pregunta pueda ofender a Harry, y no quiere darle la impresión equivocada, por lo que se apresura a responder.

— Sí, bueno, Kreacher hace sándwiches muy buenos —contesta Harry, mirando al elfo y esperando que los elogios sean suficientes para que la próxima parte no lo ofenda. Normalmente no le importaría, pero Harry no sabe cómo reaccionará ante algo con Draco presente—. Pero no mucho más —y agrega con esperanza de que así sea—. Su talento se encuentra fuera de la cocina.

Kreacher parece satisfecho con el reconocimiento y los elogios por sus sándwichs. Había conseguido prepararle un sándwich a Draco la noche anterior, y estaba encantado. Se lo había dicho a Harry tres veces.

Harry mira a Draco, quien se ve pensativo.

Se ve mucho mejor así, comprometido con el mundo que lo rodea, luego de conocer la mirada de ojos muertos que había usado el día anterior, piensa Harry para sí mismo.

Cuando la comida está lista, le dice a Kreacher que se prepare un plato, y luego se sirve el resto y lo lleva a la mesa. Coloca un plato vacío frente a Draco y uno frente a su propio lugar.

— Adelante, sirvete tú mismo. Si hay algo que no quieres, no tienes que comerlo —Harry dice, con lo que espera que sea una sonrisa alentadora—. No me ofenderé en lo más mínimo.

Draco lo mira brevemente, luego asiente levemente. Duda por un momento y comienza a llenar su plato. Toma porciones pequeñas, con lo que Harry no está satisfecho pero no comenta, y evita los tomates, pero por el contrario toma un poco de todo lo demás.

Harry se pregunta si no le gustan los tomates en general o si simplemente no le gustan cuando están preparados así. Quiere preguntar, pero tampoco quiere hacer que Draco se sienta incómodo por mostrar una preferencia.

Cuando se le da la opción de jugo de naranja, agua, leche o té; Draco, vacilante, elige jugo de naranja. Harry perezosamente convoca el jugo de la nevera y un vaso del armario, y no puede interpretar la mirada en los ojos de Draco mientras lo observa desde detrás del cabello que una vez más lo cubre.


	5. Chapter 5

**.::Harry::.**

Harry está más que nervioso por sus planes para el día. Él sabe lo que tiene que hacer; Ron y los sanadores habían recomendado que lo mejor para Malfoy era hacerlo lo antes posible... pero aún duda.

Marcar a Malfoy es un gran paso, y parece un poco ridículo, pero está algo nervioso por eso.

Un omega no puede soportar enlazarse tantas veces, ¿y si la marca de vínculo de Harry es la que lo lleva al límite?

Y esto parece tonto incluso en su cabeza, pero Malfoy tiene mucha más experiencia que él. ¿Y si hace algo mal? ¿Lo lastima de alguna manera? ¿Se avergüenza a sí mismo?

Ni siquiera está seguro de por qué le importa tanto. Porque realmente, toda su preocupación va mucho más allá de no querer causar dolor a alguien, mucho más allá de querer salvar a alguien. El hecho es que quiere a Malfoy, propiamente, como su compañero en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Quiere un vínculo con Malfoy como el que tienen Hermione y Ron.

Todavía no tiene idea de por qué quiere a Malfoy así, y está desesperado, no quiere arruinar esto.

¿Dónde debería hacerlo? Pedirle a Malfoy que vuelva a su habitación después del desayuno parece demasiado ansioso, pero seguramente sería extraño hacerlo justo allí, en la mesa de la cocina.

¿Y en qué lugar de Malfoy debería marcarlo? El área del hombro y el cuello es tradicional, y Hermione había dicho que no debería importar realmente, el vínculo funcionaría de todos modos, pero... no sabe si Malfoy preferiría que cubriera una de las marcas anteriores o intentara encontrar un lugar para una nueva. ¿Hay alguna manera de preguntar eso sin ofenderlo?

Al final, ni siquiera termina por no tomar ninguna de estas opciones, al menos no conscientemente, y solo deja que el azar y sus instintos lo guíen. Le ha pedido a Draco que lo siga arriba, aún está tratando de decidir dónde llevarlo, cuando el omega tropieza con una alfombra errante en el pasillo.

Harry lo atrapa fácilmente, los reflejos lo hacen llegar incluso antes de darse cuenta conscientemente de que Draco está cayendo. El otro hombre pesa tan poco que es fácil para Harry acercarlo para estabilizarlo, y una vez que está cerca...

El olor a omega, de cerca y ya no obstaculizado por el efecto secundario de los hechizos de limpieza que habían usado en San Mungo, es bastante embriagador.

Harry deja que sus instintos se hagan cargo, y presiona sus labios contra los de Draco. Al principio, Draco se pone rígido debajo de él, sus manos se acercan al pecho de Harry casi como si planeara alejarlo. Esto, piensa Harry, es probablemente un último esfuerzo de auto preservación del vínculo que Draco tiene actualmente, el que tiene con John.

Aunque el ministerio lo consideró inválido, las únicas formas de terminar realmente un vínculo son la muerte de cualquiera de las partes, o reemplazar el vínculo por uno nuevo.

Es por eso que es importante que Harry se vincule con Draco lo antes posible, Draco se sentiría incómodo de lo contrario, sin su compañero. Él lo lamentará, y Harry gruñe ante la idea, celos, aunque sea irracional, que lo atraviesan.

Draco cede entonces, a la presión de los labios y el cuerpo de Harry, relajándose en su abrazo, con los labios entreabiertos. Harry le lame la boca, explorando. La lujuria y los instintos y el dulce olor de Draco nublando su mente, presiona a Draco contra la pared del pasillo y lo besa, lo besa y lo besa.

Harry no sabía que besar sea tan bueno, no tiene mucha experiencia... pero aun así, esto está muy por encima y más allá de lo que esperaba.

Los instintos tienen a Harry alejándose de la boca de Draco, presionando besos con la boca abierta y de manera desordenada a lo largo de la mandíbula, debajo de la oreja, hasta el cuello; alejando el cuello de la camisa de Draco mientras avanza. Puede que la haya rasgado, no está seguro, pero en realidad no le importa. Le comprará otra.

El omega está haciendo los sonidos más deliciosos ahora, amortiguado como si estuviera mordiendo su propio labio hinchado de besos, y cuando Harry experimentalmente gira sus caderas contra las de Draco, se emociona al sentir una dureza en respuesta presionando contra él.

Percibiendo un ruido encantador, desesperado y posesivo retumbando en su pecho, Harry se deja llevar por el instinto de hundir los dientes en la coyuntura donde el cuello de Draco se encuentra con su hombro.

Draco gime, pero Harry está tan perdido en el momento que apenas lo escucha.

Puede sentir la unión que se forma, atar a Draco a él, puede saborear la sangre en su lengua mientras se hunde en el lugar donde sus dientes aún están enterrados en la piel de Malfoy, puede sentir a Malfoy temblando debajo de él mientras continúa mordiendo, reclamando y presionando contra él.

Cuando finalmente siente que el vínculo se ha formado y está bien soltar el cuello de Draco, lame y besa la herida hasta que deja de sangrar. Continúa mientras la piel comienza a tejerse nuevamente.

En este momento no hay nada que quiera más que llevar a su nuevo compañero en sus brazos, dirigirlo a su habitación y anudarlo.

Pero cuando levanta la vista de la visión maravillosa que es su marca en la piel de Draco, y ve el rostro del omega, no se encuentra con la expresión de lujuria y felicidad que esperaba.

Malfoy parece dolido, y hay rastros de lágrimas que corren por sus mejillas.

Se siente como si Harry hubiera caído en agua helada, y ahora todo lo que puede sentir es culpa, preocupación y pánico, elevándose como bilis en su garganta.

**.::Draco::.**

No es justo. Es 100% injusto, absolutamente.

Draco sabe desde hace mucho tiempo que el mundo no es un lugar justo. Si lo fuera, habría sido un alfa, como se suponía que debía ser, o incluso un beta como lo era la mayoría de las personas. Si se tratara de un mundo justo, no se habría presentado de forma repentina e inesperada, e inmediatamente habría caído en un calor doloroso, solo, sin preparación y en medio de una batalla.

Si este fuera un mundo justo, muchas cosas que sucedieron, no hubieran sucedido. Entonces Draco sabe que este no es un mundo justo. Pero esto... esto está en otro nivel.

Al parecer, no es suficiente castigo cósmico, simplemente sederlo legalmente a un Potter que todavía parece odiarlo. No es suficiente que Potter todavía huela a seguridad y comodidad, como lo había hecho esa noche cuando había salvado a Draco del fuego maldito. Ni siquiera es suficiente que los avances físicos de Potter causen que el cuerpo de Draco responda de manera que no ha respondido a nada fuera de la bruma del calor en años.

Diferentes lazos, los lazos con diferentes personas se sienten diferentes.

No es algo que la mayoría de la gente sepa, ya que una persona típica solo tendría, a lo sumo, unos cuantos lazos distribuidos a lo largo de la vida. Pero Draco, que ha estado unido tantas veces en tan poco tiempo, nota las diferencias.

Su vínculo anterior había sido de un gris opaco, un toque de gasa, apenas allí, incluso cuando se había formado.

Pero el vínculo de Potter... puede sentir el vínculo de Potter vibrando por sus venas y calentando su piel.

El vínculo de Potter se siente como volver a casa.

Y es demasiado, demasiado, demasiado.

Porque no hay manera, no puede existir una manera, de que alguien pueda querer a una persona... tanto como él quiere a Potter en este momento, y mucho menos a Potter.

Bajó sus manos, que en algún momento se habían posado contra el pecho de Potter y siente que el alfa se tensa.

Se obliga a abrir los ojos para mirar a Potter. Necesita saber qué tipo de reacción está teniendo para poder estar preparado.

Mientras abre los ojos, se da cuenta con horror que ha estado llorando, y no se supone que actúe de esta manera, a pesar de que intentó controlar sus emociones, ha fallado.

Por otro lado, espera ver ira en la expresión de Potter.

Pero en lugar de enojo, Potter se ve horrorizado consigo mismo, y Draco prácticamente puede sentir su creciente pánico.

— Está bien —dice Draco, con voz temblorosa, inseguro de si está tratando de tranquilizar a Potter o a sí mismo—. Solo… son muchos sentimientos. Estaré bien. Lo siento.

Las cejas del alfa se fruncen en confusión y preocupación, pero parece aceptar lo que Draco había dicho de todos modos. Cierra el espacio entre ellos, abrazando a Draco.

El omega no está seguro de si el abrazo está destinado a calmarlo a él o a Potter, pero de todos modos se apoya en él, dejándose consolar por la sólida presencia del alfa y su olor relajante. Solo por esta vez.


	6. Chapter 6

**.::Draco::.**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Draco despierta, con la débil luz del sol tratando de entrar a su habitación más allá de una cubierta de nubes, después de haberse quedado dormido en el sillón junto a la ventana de su habitación nuevamente, trata de hacer un balance de sí mismo.

Físicamente, se siente bien. Se había sentido un poco nauseabundo, y apenas había logrado cenar la noche anterior, para la aparente preocupación de Potter, pero los medimagos en San Mungo les habían advertido que ese tipo de cosas eran un efecto secundario muy común por detener las pociones que sus antiguos amos le suministraban.

Le duele el cuello y, si se concentraba, todavía puede sentir el vínculo zumbando debajo de su piel, pero cuando se obliga a mirar en el espejo, puede notar que la herida está sanando bien. Quedará una marca ordenada, a pesar de que fue una mordida bastante profunda.

Los alfa tienen la capacidad de ayudar a sanar las heridas que causan al reclamar a un omega lamiendo y besando la herida. Sin embargo, no todos los alfa se molestan con eso, y Draco tiene varias cicatrices que lo demuestran. No obstante, la de Potter, con toda la atención que le había prestado, probablemente sanará bien.

Emocionalmente ... Draco sentía...

No sabe cómo terminar esa oración, por lo que simplemente decidió seguir adelante.

Además de su pérdida de control durante la vinculación real, considera que el día anterior se las arregló lo bastante bien para mantenerse estable. Pero Potter todavía lo enloquecía y confundía, pues no terminaba de comprender que era lo que realmente quería de él, y eso lo hacía sentirse constantemente nervioso y le había hecho terminar el día exhausto tanto física como mentalmente.

Había esperado que Potter lo follara.

Había estado agradecido, al principio, que Potter le hubiera permitido un respiro después de marcarlo. Claramente había necesitado algo de tiempo para controlarse. Pero entonces el día se había prolongado y, aunque Potter rondaba a su alrededor, parecía preocupado, no había llevado a Draco a la cama ni lo había follado en ningún otro lado.

Draco pensó que Potter no había planeado exactamente reclamarlo. Seguro que una vez que el hechizo de lujuria en el que Potter había estado sumergido cuando lo marcó se había roto, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y eso debió haberlo disgustado demasiado consigo mismo, y probablemente también con Draco, por hacerlo interesarse en esas cosas.

Draco trató de no permitir que le preocupara demasiado, trató de sentirse aliviado. ¿Por qué iba a querer esto de todos modos? Pero… sí le preocupaba.

Si el sexo no es lo que Potter quiere de él, entonces ¿qué es?

Draco no está seguro de tener algo más que dar.

Todavía con el estómago revuelto, por la ansiedad o los efectos secundarios de la abstinencia de pociones, se obligó a seguir los movimientos del día anterior, así que se dirigió a la bañera.

Potter no ha dado indicios de que deba tomar el desayuno a una hora determinada, pero considera que es mejor no arriesgarse.

Debate qué tipo de camisa usar durante el desayuno.

El problema es que no está seguro de si Potter preferiría cubrir la marca que el alfa lamenta claramente... o si se ofendería si Draco no la mostrara. No hay forma de saberlo y si elige mal, sin duda será malo para él.

Finalmente, solo cierra los ojos y elige la camisa que se siente más suave.

**.::Harry::.**

Harry apenas había dormido.

Draco había dicho que estaba bien, que únicamente se sentía abrumado por el cumulo de emociones, sin embargo, Harry aún no puede evitar la sensación de que lo había arruinado.

Monumentalmente.

Intentó no arruinarlo más. Quería estar allí para Draco; casi necesitaba estar cerca de él, ayudarlo de cualquier manera que necesitara, pero... también quería que Draco tuviera el espacio que requiriera. No quería abrumarlo aún más.

El problema es que no sabía dónde estaba Draco, mental o emocionalmente, porque a pesar de que logró algunas respuestas además de lo que había dicho cuando Harry entró en pánico, hacer que respondiera incluso preguntas simples continuó siendo una tarea difícil. E incluso en esos momentos en que el reacio omega respondió, Harry tuvo la clara impresión de que Draco solo decía lo que creía que Harry quería escuchar.

Así que Harry había pasado el día tratando de estar allí, pero no demasiado, y preocupándose sin cesar por haberse equivocado irremediablemente. Cuando le dio las buenas noches a Draco, retirándose a sus habitaciones no porque realmente pensara que podría dormir, sino porque tenía dolor de cabeza y podía darse cuenta de que se estaba irritando, la mirada que Draco le había dado cuando le dio las buenas noches a cambio era, al menos para Harry, ilegible.

Harry había pasado la noche preocupado y excitado más allá de lo que cualquiera se podría imaginar. Infinitamente insatisfecho por su mano, y por cómo había dejado las cosas con Draco.

Desearía que fuera más fácil hablar con el hombre o leerlo. Para Harry realmente era confuso e intimidante a la vez.

Kreacher mencionó, tan pronto como Harry entró a la cocina, que Draco estaba de buen humor, y por eso se aseguró de mantenerse alejado de la habitación y permitir que el omega haga las cosas por sí mismo.

Cuando terminó de preparar la comida, ya se sentía más tranquilo y tenía más control sobre sí mismo. El momento era bueno porque no un momento después Draco entró a la habitación. Harry pudo olerlo en el momento en que lo hizo, y el olor dejó un deseo enroscado en su abdomen.

Draco olía positivamente delicioso, como siempre, pero ahora también olía a Harry. Era una mezcla embriagadora.

— Buenos días —se las arregla para responder decididamente sin mirar a Draco mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno.

Respira hondo, sirve la comida y se dirige a la mesa. Se alegra de haber puesto los platos antes de finalmente mirar a Draco, seguro de que habría dejado caer algo de lo contrario.

De pie, nervioso en la puerta, con la cabeza inclinada para que su cabello cubra su rostro y sus manos unidas nerviosamente frente a él se encuentra Draco. La camisa que usa no es de cuello alto, como la que había usado el día anterior. Con esta camisa, Harry puede ver fácilmente su marca en el cuello de Draco.

Intenta moverse deliberadamente, para que Draco sepa que se está acercando, camina hacia el omega lentamente, _su compañero_ , su cerebro le recuerda.

Levanta las manos temblorosamente, queriendo ver mejor la marca, pero luego duda.

— ¿Está bien si yo...? —pregunta, sin saber cómo decir lo que quería.

Draco traga saliva, pero asiente sin mirar a Harry.

Se mueve lentamente, rozando suavemente las yemas de los dedos contra la carne levantada de su marca de reclamo. Draco se estremece al contacto, pero no parece sentir dolor. A la vista de Harry, la marca parece estar sanando bien, pero es probable que aún sea sensible.

Realmente no quería que Draco tuviera ningún dolor por algo que, en opinión de Harry, fue tan maravilloso, así que se inclina y comenza a besar gentilmente toda la marca. Draco tiembla pero inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, dejando al descubierto el cuello para Harry. Harry supone que eso significa que está bien.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo permanecieron allí, la boca de Harry en el cuello de Draco, pero finalmente Harry se obliga a alejarse. Aunque el alfa estaba nervioso e increíblemente duro, Draco necesita comer, se recuerda.

Draco no habla mientras comían, Harry ya esperaba que eso ocurriera, pero se las arregla para comer un poco más de lo que cenó, así que Harry cuenta eso como una victoria.


	7. Chapter 7

**.::Draco::.**

Parecería que la suave camisa con el cuello bajo había sido la decisión correcta. Había estado tan preocupado, especialmente cuando Potter lo saludó tan severamente. Pero cualquier frustración que Potter había tenido con él pareció desvanecerse en el momento en que vio su marca en el cuello de Draco.

Draco no espera los besos.

La marca ya estaba sanando bien, no eran necesarios, pero él no se iba a quejar. Todavía era tan nueva, la marca era muy sensible, y tener los labios de su alfa en la marca que lo unía con él liberaba algunas estúpidas hormonas omega que hacían que Draco se sintiera más liviano que el aire.

Potter finalmente se apartó para desayunar, y Draco se negó a admitir que extrañaba el contacto.

Sin embargo, después del desayuno, no le tomó mucho tiempo a Draco encontrarse nuevamente empujado contra una pared con la cálida boca de Potter pegada a su cuello. Potter lo besó febrilmente, sus cálidas manos sosteniendo a Draco cerca, mientras movía sus caderas contra su cuerpo a un ritmo lento y rechinante. Hizo que Draco sintiera que estaba ardiendo de adentro hacia afuera y para su frustración, estaba tembloroso como una hoja en un viento invernal.

Cuando Draco estaba seguro de que se avergonzaría y haría enojar a Potter al correrse en sus pantalones como un estúpido adolescente, trató de idear un plan para evitar que eso sucediera, pero no fue necesario, ya que Potter dejó escapar un gruñido frustrado, sus caderas quietas y sus labios alejándose de su marca de reclamo.

Draco se tensó, seguro de que había hecho algo mal.

Potter presionó su nariz en la unión del cuello y la mandíbula de Draco y respiró profundamente, acariciando sus glándulas de olor. Era un gesto tan contradictorio al anterior, que Draco quedó confundido y ansioso.

— Lo siento —dijo Potter, su voz sonó áspera y sus labios rozaron el cuello de Draco mientras hablaba—. No sé lo que estoy haciendo.

¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Está tan confundido por sus reacciones frías y calientes con respecto a Draco como el mismo Draco?

— ¿Qué ... qué quieres hacer? —preguntó el omega.

Es demasiado, él sabe que no debe cuestionar a los alfas, pero quiere saber desesperadamente qué quiere Potter de él. Si sabe lo que quiere, será más fácil no meterse en problemas.

— A ti.

Susurra contra la piel del cuello de Draco, aun así, lo escuchó, a pesar de la voz amortiguada. Potter balanceó sus caderas contra las de Draco con un gemido, por si tenía alguna duda sobre lo que quería decir.

Oh.

¿No pudo decirlo claramente?

Potter siempre había sido incomprensiblemente incómodo desde que era adolescente cuando se trataba de situaciones románticas, y Draco había escuchado que había un número bastante desproporcionado de alfas en su generación (con mucha gente culpando a la guerra), pero seguramente...

Potter no podría ser virgen.

Las personas sin duda se habrían arrojado sobre él desde el final de la guerra, y aunque Potter parecía tener ideas anticuadas sobre ciertas cosas... eso no explicaba lo que estaba haciendo con Draco si ese fuera el caso.

Tal vez él tenía ese tipo de ideas, pero ¿decidió que Draco no cuenta? ¿Tal vez había decidido que Draco podría considerarse más como una... herramienta... para aliviar un poco la tensión y obtener algo de experiencia mientras busca al compañero adecuado?

Draco puede entender eso, puede trabajar con eso.

La mayoría de los clientes de Draco habían querido que fuera lo más sumiso y tranquilo posible, pero había escuchado de otros clientes que estaban nerviosos o sin experiencia y querían que el omega se hiciera cargo hasta que reunieran el coraje para tomar el control.

Tentativamente, aún asustado de haber entendido esto de alguna manera, se acerca a la cara de Potter. Sus mejillas están ásperas por el rasurado y pareció sorprendido por el toque, pero se recompuso fácilmente con el aliento gentil, y cauteloso de Draco quien lo alentaba para que levantara la vista. Cuando lo hizo, Draco busca en su rostro por un momento, antes de arriesgarse y presionar sus labios con los de Potter.

Potter gimió, con una mano volando desde donde había estado agarrando las caderas de Draco hasta el su rostro para acariciarlo suavemente mientras se presionaba lo más que podía contra Draco, devolviéndole el beso desesperadamente.

Draco podría perderse en un sentimiento como este, piensa, pero eso sería algo muy peligroso.

Mientras prueba las aguas, Draco intenta empujar suavemente a Potter, quien de inmediato, aunque de mala gana, se aleja para mirar a Draco con las pupilas dilatadas por la lujuria.

— Dónde... —Draco tiene que detenerse y aclararse la garganta— ¿Dónde... me quieres?

Si Potter quiere follarlo aquí mismo en el pasillo, no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, pero sí espera que Potter pueda ser convencido de mudarse a un lugar con un mobiliario un poco más acogedor.

Parece que a Potter le toma un tiempo procesar lo que Draco había dicho, pero cuando lo hace, sus ojos se abren y asiente.

— Um, sí... —dice Potter, todavía mirando a Draco estúpidamente—. Sí, deberíamos um...

Potter parece renunciar a hablar, y en su lugar lleva a Draco de la mano arriba a una habitación al otro lado del pasillo de la que le habían dado a Draco.

La habitación es más pequeña que la suya, observa con cierta sorpresa. Había esperado que le dieran la más pequeña. La cama en esta habitación es grande y se ve mucho más cómoda que el piso del pasillo, así que Draco definitivamente no puede quejarse. Él mira a Potter para encontrarlo de pie junto a la puerta cerrada, vacilante.

Recopilando el coraje que puede, se recuerda a sí mismo que esto es, está bastante seguro, lo que su amo quiere. Se mueve frente a Potter y cae de rodillas, las manos temblorosas se mueven hacia el botón y vuelan sobre los jeans de Potter. Él hace un trabajo rápido de deshacerlos. Potter lo mira con ojos llenos de lujuria, y hace un sonido estrangulado de alivio y placer cuando Draco saca su polla de sus pantalones.

Joder, Potter es grande.

Los alfas generalmente lo son, y los omegas suelen tener las pollas más pequeñas si las tienen, pero si se puede confiar en la experiencia de Draco, Potter está en el extremo superior de las cosas, incluso para los alfas.

Claro que lo es.

Draco empuja los pensamientos poco caritativos sobre su propio, vergonzosamente omega, polla a un lado y se pone a trabajar con la boca, lamiendo en Potter. Tragarse esto requerirá algo de trabajo, y Draco necesita prepararse para el desafío sin dejar que Potter se aburra demasiado o se impaciente.

Pero Draco ni siquiera se las arregló para llegar a la mitad cuando Potter tira de su cabello con insistencia para quitárselo. Potter anima a Draco a ponerse de pie y lo está mirando con desesperados ojos salvajes.

— Yo, Draco, sí que se siente... increíble... es brillante —dice poniéndose de un color rojo intenso— pero... yo... no voy a durar si sigues así y yo ... quiero...

Potter echa un vistazo a la cama. No tiene que decirlo, Draco sabe lo que quiere.

Potter es un alfa, y si hay algo que Draco sabe sobre los alfa es que les encanta enterrar sus nudos en los omegas.

— Está bien —dice Draco, y Potter se relaja un poco por haber sido entendido.

**.::Harry::.**

Draco apenas se desnuda. En lugar de quitarse los pantalones y los calzoncillos como Harry había esperado, elige desabrocharse los pantalones y sacudírselos hasta que estén a la mitad de sus muslos. Él tiene más marcas ahí abajo, en sus caderas y culo, las cuales desaparecen por sus piernas. Harry se pregunta si es por eso que no quiere desnudarse, quiere decirle a Draco que está bien, que no le importan las marcas, pero...

Pero luego Draco se está subiendo a su cama, sobre sus manos y rodillas y luego presionando su rostro contra el colchón, dándole a Harry una vista maravillosa de su trasero, y todas las intenciones de hablar abandonan el razonamiento de Harry.

Merlín, puede ver una mancha brillando alrededor de su entrada y deslizarse por uno de sus delgados y pálidos muslos.

Tampoco se molesta en desnudarse más, y se sube a la cama detrás de Draco.

— ¿Necesito... necesito... prepa... preparar algo? —le pregunta avergonzado.

Draco parece estar bien en el departamento de lubricación, pero los libros que Hermione le había comprado decían que, a veces, después de experiencias traumáticas, un omega podría necesitar una preparación adicional antes del sexo, más como las betas, porque sus cuerpos podrían tardar un tiempo en adaptarse para poder prepararse.

— No —dice Draco, y aunque su rostro está parcialmente enterrado en el edredón de la cama y cubierto principalmente por su cabello, Harry puede distinguir un sonrojo en sus mejillas y uno de sus ojos grises, mirándolo.

— Por favor —suplica Draco, balanceando sus caderas hacia Harry, y la última vacilación del alfa se evapora ante el calor en la voz de Draco.

Se arrodilla detrás de Draco y se alinea. Presiona, experimentalmente, contra la entrada resbaladiza varias veces, todavía siente que esto debe ser un sueño, antes de presionar.

Draco es resbaladizo, cálido y muy apretado. Harry continúa presionando, y aunque su movimiento se ve aliviado por la generosa cantidad de lubricante que Draco está produciendo, todavía está tan apretado que parece pasar una eternidad antes de que Harry toque fondo, sus caderas presionadas fuertemente contra Draco.

Se inclina, apoyando un poco de su peso sobre su brazo en la cama al lado de la cabeza de Draco, presionando su camisa aún cubierta en el pecho contra la espalda igualmente cubierta de Draco. Él solo... necesita un momento.

El lubricante, el calor y el conocimiento de que él está profundamente metido en Draco Malfoy, su compañero, son un poco abrumadores, y necesita un momento para controlarse.

Sin embargo, Draco no parece querer dejarlo, ya que después de unos momentos, el omega comienza a presionarse contra Harry con pequeños movimientos en las caderas. Incapaz de formar palabras en este punto, Harry agarra la cadera de Draco con su mano para detenerlo, gruñendo en su oído y lamiendo su marca de reclamo.

Draco tiembla y se queda quieto.

Finalmente, después de lo que a Harry le parece una eternidad, se siente listo para moverse. Mantiene a Draco quieto con la mano en la cadera y tira casi por completo antes de empujar hacia adentro. Esta vez se desliza más fácilmente en Draco y el omega gime cuando vuelve a tocar fondo, con las manos apretando la manta debajo de él.

Harry repite la acción y le resulta aún más fácil esta vez. Intenta establecer un ritmo de empujes largos y lentos, pero sus caderas tartamudean cada vez que un gemido o un gruñido logra escapar de la apretada mandíbula de Draco.

Ya sintiéndose demasiado cerca del orgasmo, demasiado pronto, se inclina más cerca de Draco, presionando su nariz contra sus glándulas olfativas y luego pronunciando su marca de reclamo. Draco deja escapar un gemido particularmente fuerte y sus caderas se tensan contra el agarre de Harry.

Harry puede sentir que su nudo comienza a hincharse, y, preocupado de que pueda quedar atrapado fuera de Draco o lastimarlo al entrar, cambia a empujes más rápidos y menos profundos, enterrados profundamente en Draco y apenas tirando de él antes de volver a empujar.

Draco se detiene, y Harry se da por vencido al tratar de calmar sus caderas. Gime cuando el omega empuja contra él y se hunde aún más.

Están fuera de sincronización más a menudo de lo que están sincronizados, pero Harry puede sentir un sonido retumbante de su propio pecho por lo ansioso que se comporta su compañero. Perdido en los sentimientos, Harry cede a sus instintos y golpea a Draco tanto como puede, su nudo aún creciente tirando del borde del omega antes de que Harry vuelva a golpear tan profundo como pueda.

 _Es mío, mi compañero, es mío_ , es todo lo que puede pensar mientras continúa besando y chupando su marca de reclamo antes de ceder ante la necesidad de morderla nuevamente.

Puede sentir que el orgasmo de Malfoy lo alcanza mientras entierra los dientes en la marca, Draco se tensa y tiembla debajo de él, presionando contra Harry, su cuerpo apretando y aflojando el nudo constantemente.

Harry ve blanco, y está seguro de que nunca se correrá tan fuerte en su vida, derramándose en el interior de Malfoy.

Después, sus caderas se contraen débilmente, un ruido sordo le atraviesa el pecho cuando está seguro de que está bien y realmente atrapado, su nudo está demasiado hinchado dentro de Draco para dejarlo moverse.

Colapsando hacia un lado, y con cuidando de arrastrar a Draco con él para no lastimarlo donde ahora están atados, tira de Draco cerca, besando su marca una vez más antes de sucumbir a la inconsciencia.


	8. Chapter 8

**.:: Draco ::.**

Vivir con Potter es extraño.

No es nada parecido a lo que esperó la primera noche, y además, ahora tiene muchas preguntas. Interminables preguntas, preguntas que sabe no debía hacer. Pero también hay muchas... cosas agradables... sobre vivir con Potter.

No lo entendía, y definitivamente no confiaba en él, pero... no era una experiencia completamente horrible, al menos todavía no.

Todavía mantenía sus propias habitaciones, en las que dormía todas las noches, y aparte de Kreacher, presumiblemente para limpiar, nadie entraba en ellas excepto Draco. Obtenía una cantidad de comida más que decente para comer, y podía decir que Potter estaba tratando de preparar alimentos que le gustaran.

Todavía no entendía por qué Potter lo trataba de esa manera, pero expresar tales preguntas solo podía causar problemas.

No había sido fácil. No saber lo que se espera de él hacía que fuera mucho más probable que cometiera errores, y Potter se enojaba mucho en ocasiones cuando rompía alguna regla o cruzaba una línea que no sabía que estaba allí.

Draco siempre esperaba ser golpeado, o recibir algún otro castigo, algo... pero nunca ocurría. Potter respiraba hondo o se excusaba, y luego volvía a estar tranquilo.

Draco se ponía nervioso.

Estaba seguro de que esto se estaba acumulando para algo, y siempre sentir que algo malo estaba por suceder era bastante agotador.

Potter no parecía entender eso, y parecía que no tenía ningún trabajo planeado para Draco más allá de follarlo al menos una vez al día. Draco se sentía un poco perdido en cuanto a qué hacer consigo mismo. No podía recordar cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que tuvo tanto tiempo libre.

Potter, eventualmente entendiendo algunas de las preguntas no formuladas de Draco, o tal vez solo esperando sacarlo más de sus habitaciones, aclaraba que Draco era bienvenido en cualquier parte de la casa o los jardines, a excepción del ático, donde, Potter explicó que todavía tenía algunos artículos potencialmente peligrosos con los que no sabía qué hacer, y el dormitorio a la derecha en el tercer piso. Ese dormitorio no era el que Potter usaba, para ese momento ya sabía que Potter usaba la habitación más pequeña, al otro lado del pasillo, de donde se encontraba la de Draco.

Sin embargo, Potter no explicó esa regla más, y Draco no preguntó.

A veces, como esa primera mañana en la cocina, Potter descubría que estaba preguntándose sobre algo en su mente y le motivaba a que hiciera la pregunta. A veces, Draco lo hacía. Otras veces hacía una pregunta que esperaba fuera mejor que la que realmente se había estado preguntando.

Un día, Potter lo notó mirando algunos juguetes para niños en la sala de estar, preguntándose nuevamente por qué Potter tenía tantos juguetes para niños si no tenía niños, lo que para ese momento, estaba bastante seguro. Potter lo alentó a hacer su pregunta. Draco sabía que no era una buena idea, esto podría ser un tema muy difícil, pero segundos después se encontró preguntando de todos modos.

— ¿Tienes hijos?

— Ah no. No —Potter repondió mientras sus ojos se abrían y sacudió la cabeza, como si la sugerencia fuera impactante. Pareció darse cuenta de lo que Draco había estado mirando por primera vez, y agregó para aclarar—. Aunque sí tengo un ahijado, Teddy. Todo esto es suyo para cuando me visita.

Draco no sabía cómo sentirse acerca de esta información. La guardó y decidió pensarlo más tarde.

Él decidió explorar.

Había una biblioteca, no era tan grande como la de la mansión, pero eran muchos más libros de los que Draco había visto en todo su tiempo desde Hogwarts. Después de atraparlo mirándolos, pero sin tocar, Potter le hizo saber que tenía permiso para leer cualquiera de los libros que quisiera.

Aceptó la oferta y leyó en la biblioteca cuando lo deseaba, pero nunca sacaba ninguno de los libros de la biblioteca; demasiado preocupado de que de alguna manera pudieran dañarse a su cuidado.

Encontró el estudio que Harry había mencionado, esa primera noche. Un par de escritorios junto a grandes ventanas estrechas, algunos estantes para libros y una variedad de sillones y sofás cómodos. Esa era la habitación en la que Potter estaba más tiempo, cuando no se encontraba "accidentalmente" en alguna de las habitaciones en que se encontraba Draco.

Excepto la habitación de Draco, por supuesto.

Potter no había estado en ella ni una vez desde que Draco había llegado, y no estaba seguro de si estaba aliviado o nervioso por eso.

Potter todavía lo follaba bastante, pero siempre en otra parte, en la habitación de Potter o en un sofá de la biblioteca, o una vez en la mesa de la cocina. Pero si Draco entraba en sus habitaciones, Potter no lo seguía. Era extraño, y Draco no sabía cómo se debería sentir al respecto.

Se sentía seguro en sus habitaciones, pero esa seguridad también se sentía falsa. No quería confiar. Él sabía que era mejor no confiar en Potter.

En sus exploraciones también encontró una sala de estar secundaria, era más pequeña que la que principal y claramente le daban mucho menos uso. Sin embargo, Kreacher obviamente todavía la limpiaba. En ella, en la pared, Draco encontró un tapiz del árbol genealógico de los Black. El tapiz estaba viejo y desgastado y tenía varias marcas de quemaduras grandes, pero seguía siendo hermoso, y Draco pudo sentir la magia vibrando a través de sus hilos cuando se acercó.

No le llevó mucho tiempo encontrar a su madre. Vinculada a ella estaba su padre, y a partir de ellos estaba su nombre y retrato. Se mordió el labio mientras su mano se movió, temblando, sobre el retrato de su madre.

Tenía demasiado miedo de tocar.

La voz de Kreacher detrás de él lo sobresaltó, aunque no tanto como lo hubiera hecho hace unos días. Para una cosa vieja de aspecto desvencijado, a veces podía ser bastante sigiloso.

— El amo Harry heredó la casa de su padrino, el amo Sirius —mencionó el elfo doméstico. Él asintió con la cabeza hacia el árbol donde, debajo de una de las marcas de quemaduras, apenas pudo distinguir el nombre de Sirius.

— El amo Harry no es del tipo que a mi ama le gustaría que Kreacher sirviera... —el elfo continuó, sonando en conflicto—. Pero él ha tratado la casa de la Señora con razonable respeto y él... ayudó a Kreacher a cumplir la orden final de su amo Regulus.

Cuando Draco volvió a mirar al elfo, se alarmó al ver que parecía querer comenzar a llorar. Siguió la mirada acuosa del elfo hasta un nombre y un retrato junto a la marca chamuscada de Sirius.

Al parecer, era el hermano de Sirius, su retrato no se había quemado... pero a juzgar por la imagen también había muerto bastante joven.

— Kreacher está, por supuesto, tan contento de estar sirviendo a un Black adecuado de nuevo, amo Draco —dijo Kreacher, aparentemente recuperado de cualquier sentimentalismo que hubiera sufrido.

Cuando salió de la habitación, Draco estaba casi seguro de que escuchó algo acerca de cómo Kreacher esperaba que el amo Harry y el amo Draco tuvieran algunos hijos para continuar con la dinastía de la Casa de los Black. Pero eso era un montón de cosas con las que no pudo lidiar en ese momento, así que, nuevamente, lo archivó para más adelante.

Esa noche, durante la cena, mientras Harry se distraía con algunas cartas con las que parece tener que lidiar, Draco aprovechó para estudiarlo.

Honestamente, era la primera vez que lo veía con una apariencia adecuada, no como solía vestirse en su adolescencia, además en cuanto al estado de ánimo también había cambiado.

Había crecido, lo que no debería ser sorprendente, ya que la última vez que Draco lo vio antes de su juicio, tenía diecisiete años y no tenía mucho de haberse presentado como un alfa. Todavía era un poco bajo para un alfa, pero definitivamente se encontraba en el rango de tamaño adecuado.

También había cambiado mucho desde que era el adolescente medio hambriento que había conocido a los diecisiete años. Había una fuerza casual en él, tanto física como mágica. Harry a menudo había levantado a Draco como si no pesara nada, y Draco nunca había conocido a nadie que pudiera realizar magia sin varita y sin palabras con tanta facilidad. Sin embargo, Potter ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo algo especial cuando hacía estas cosas.

Y había una... amabilidad... en sus ojos verdes, una amabilidad en la que una parte estúpida de Draco, que evidentemente no se había lastimado lo suficiente, todavía quería creer.

Y ni que mencionar de su olor; humo de leña y aire nocturno despejado, comodidad, seguridad y libertad.

Draco nunca había querido ser un omega. Y ciertamente nunca había querido presentarse repentina y dolorosamente, solo, en medio de una batalla.

Pero... él pensó, que en otra vida, una que no había sido tan cruel con ninguno de ellos, que tal vez Potter era el tipo de alfa que realmente podría haber querido.

**.::Harry::.**

En los próximos días, a Harry le resultó difícil dejar a Draco fuera de la cama. No quería abrumarlo, o hacerle sentir que eso era lo único que le importaba, pero también, literalmente nunca sintió nada mejor que tener a Draco entre sus brazos y su nudo enterrado dentro del rubio.

Trató de distraerse tratando de averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre Draco, y en su mayoría funcionó.

Se dio cuenta de que si se aseguraba de no parecer que estaba mirando, podía atrapar a Draco mirando cosas que no fueran el piso. El hombre todavía estaba claramente muy incómodo con el contacto visual, pero Harry estaba aliviado de que parecía, al menos en cierta medida, interesado en su entorno.

También descubrió que estaba constantemente sorprendido por las cosas que tenía que decirle explícitamente a Draco. Parecía que a menos que le digeran que se le permitía hacer algo, Draco asumiría que no. Tenía sentido, dado lo que le había sucedido, pero aún así era algo difícil de entender para Harry.

Harry se enojaba a veces, no por Draco, sino por las cosas por las que había pasado y por las personas que lo habían hecho pasar por todo eso. Asustaba a Draco, lo que provocaba que Harry estuviera más molesto porque ahora él era el que le causaba problemas a Draco y necesitaba detenerse. Practicaba técnicas de respiración que Ron le enseñaba, y generalmente era suficiente para calmarlo.

Cuando no era así, se aseguraba de encontrar otro lugar para estar.

Intentaba no seguir demasiado a Draco por la casa. Él no quería hacerlo sentir acosado o incómodo de ninguna manera, pero también siempre quería estar a su lado. Se encotraba fascinado con el otro hombre.

Cuando Draco miraba algo con anhelo, curiosidad o incluso frustración, Harry sentía esperanza en el futuro. Todavía estaba muy cerrado, aparte de que cuando estaban follando, parecía que era incapaz de contener las cosas tan bien como solía hacerlo con otras, pero esos momentos dejaban en claro que, aunque en su mayoría lo ocultaba, todavía sentía cosas sobre cosas cotidianas.

Harry esperaba con ansias el día en que Draco finalmente se sintiera cómodo compartiendo y reafirmando estos sentimientos nuevamente.

Debatía consigo mismo sobre cómo manejar las cosas con los padres de Draco. Él quería que pudieran reconstruir sus relaciones si eso era lo que Draco quería, pero...

Draco no los había mencionado, apenas hablaba, así que no era exactamente para sorprendente... pero preocupaba a Harry.

Draco, y la calma que parecían haber logrado en su casa, todavía se sentía tan frágil para Harry. Quería proteger a Draco. El impulso era más fuerte de lo que anticipaba, y no estaba seguro de qué hacer con toda esa energía inquieta porque realmente, a pesar de lo que parecían pensar sus instintos, no había nadie con quien pelear.

No estaba seguro de lo que Draco quería, y no creía que obtendría una respuesta adecuada de él, incluso si preguntaba. Pensaba que Draco trataba de responderle honestamente, pero también había tantas cosas que estaba reprimiendo, y era tan cauteloso. Harry sabía que a veces Draco solo le daba a Harry la respuesta que creía Harry quería escuchar.

Finalmente, decidió escribirles, al menos deberían saber que su hijo había sido encontrado y estaba a salvo, aunque no estaba seguro de si estarían o no de acuerdo con que su hijo estaba a salvo con él.

Probaría las aguas, vería dónde estaban, y si creía que iba a estar bien hacerlo, le haría saber a Draco que podía escribirles si lo deseaba.

Eso era suficiente para empezar, ¿verdad?

Escribió y reescribió la carta tantas veces que perdió la cuenta, antes de decidirse finalmente por:

_"Estimados Sr. y Sra. Malfoy,_

_Les escribo para informar que su hijo fue encontrado recientemente en una redada de aurores. Fue atendido por sanadores en San Mungo y estará bien. Como Draco es un omega, era necesario que lo liberaran bajo la custodia de un alfa, y como el Sr. Malfoy ha sido condenado por delitos graves, el Ministerio no lo consideró elegible. Como tal, lo he tomado bajo mi custodia y lo he reclamado como mi compañero. Ahora reside conmigo en nuestra casa, y estoy haciendo todo lo posible para cuidarlo._

_Todavía no estoy seguro si se sentirá cómodo con que lo contacten directamente, ya que ha pasado por muchas cosas y puede que no esté en el mejor estado actualmente, pero sentí que al menos deberían saber que él está a salvo, mientras tanto yo consideraré el asunto más a fondo._

_Las barreras se han ajustado para que me puedan enviar una lechuza, si así lo quieren._

_Harry Potter "_

No estaba contento con eso. Sonaba rígido e incómodo y demasiado formal para que él se sintiera cómodo, pero sabía que podría permanecer sentado revisando sin cesar y nunca estaría contento con el resultado, por lo que la envió de todos modos.

La respuesta llegó justo antes de que comenzara la cena.

_"Estimado señor Potter,_

_Gracias por escribirnos, entendemos que no tenía la obligación de hacerlo, pero que lo hiciera de todos modos es muy apreciado._

_Espero que lo entienda, pero a mi esposa y a mí nos gustaría mucho la oportunidad de ver y hablar con nuestro hijo. Entendemos que tales cosas deben hacerse ahora a su discreción y deseamos dejarle claro que haremos todo lo necesario para obtener su aprobación._

_Entiendo que, dada nuestra historia y mis acciones pasadas, es posible que usted sea reacio o no quiera permitirme que reciba una lechuza o le visite, pero le pido que aún considere la posibilidad de que a mi esposa se le permita hacerlo, incluso si a mí no._

_Amamos mucho a nuestro hijo, Sr. Potter, y deseamos sinceramente que, si no puede regresar a casa con nosotros, que al menos esté en un lugar donde pueda estar seguro y feliz. Si hay algo que necesite o podamos hacer para garantizar esto, lo haremos con mucho gusto._

_Lucius Malfoy"._

La leyó varias veces, sintiéndose tonto ahora por preocuparse por sonar demasiado formal en su carta. Él estaba sorprendido, y no, por su contenido. Sabía que los Malfoy estaban desesperados por encontrar a su hijo, pero había anticipado que Lucius todavía estaría demasiado orgulloso por algunas de las cosas que había dicho en la carta.

La solicitud de que al menos considerara que Narcissa pudiera escribir y visitarlo, incluso si Lucius no obtenía el permiso, no era algo que él hubiera esperado; y él no sabía cómo interpretar el ligero bamboleo en el elegante guión que aparecía exclusivamente en esa parte de la carta.

El último párrafo casi hace que parezca que Harry estaba reteniendo a Draco por un rescate, lo que definitivamente no era lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, él trató de pensar que tal vez fuera positivo que al menos los Malfoy si se preocupaban lo suficiente como para pagar.

Lo pensó bien mientras cocinaba.

Y cuando la comida estaba lista, volvió a leer la carta mientras comía. Draco no comentó, nunca lo hacía. Harry extrañaba su arrogancia e ingenio, pero era bueno en momentos como estos no tener que responder preguntas antes de estar listo. Sin embargo, se estaba estancando en este momento, y lo sabía, así que eventualmente se obligó a dejar la carta y mirar a Draco.

Draco, sentado frente a Harry, como se había convertido en su nueva normalidad, inclinó rápidamente la cabeza desde donde había estado mirando a Harry hace un momento. Harry creyó que podría ver un poco de rubor a través de la cortina de cabello que ahora bloqueaba la vista de la mayor parte de la cara de Draco.

Desearía haber levantado la vista antes, solo había visto a Draco sonrojarse así a través de su cortina de pelo mientras estaban follando y estaba un poco desesperado por verlo mejor.

Harry mordió su labio, tratando de hacer a un lado su excitación, y se obligó a concentrarse en el asunto en cuestión.

— He escrito a tus padres —dijo indicando la carta que había estado leyendo. Draco lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

— A ellos les gustaría saber de ti, y puedes usar mi lechuza para contactarlos, aunque no tienes la obligación de hacerlo si por alguna razón no lo deseas.

Era la primera vez que Draco había mantenido contacto visual con él por tanto tiempo, y había tantas emociones parpadeando debajo de sus orbes grises... pero Harry no pudo descifrar ninguna de ellas.

El momento pasó. Draco bajó la mirada hacia su plato y simplemente asintió en respuesta. El resto de la cena pasó en silencio y Harry se preocupó, ya que se preguntó si ha tomado la decisión correcta.


	9. Chapter 9

**.::Harry::.**

En la siguiente semana pasa casi lo mismo. Estaba todo tranquilo en casa, pero piensa... realmente espera... que Draco se esté sintiendo más cómodo. Lo único que es diferente, esta semana, es que Harry intercambia varias cartas con los padres de Draco.

Les hacía saber que Draco sabía que, cuando estuviera listo para ello, se le permitiría contactarlos, pero también enfatizó que deberían esperar a que el omega diera ese primer movimiento. Respetaron eso, y ni una vez habían tratado de enviar una lechuza a Draco directamente. No era que la casa hubiera permitido eso, las protecciones todavía eran bastante fuertes, pero Harry habría sido notificado si se hiciera el intento de enviar correspondencia.

Las cartas de Lucius eran demasiado formales y generalmente cortas. Sin embargo, siempre se aseguraba de dejar en claro que harían lo que Harry les pidiera para garantizar la seguridad de su hijo. Harry trataba de asegurarle al alfa mayor que Draco estaba a salvo y bien cuidado con él, independientemente si le enviaran dinero o no, pero el mensaje no parecía estar llegando.

Las cartas de Narcissa, por otro lado, a menudo eran largas y llenas de sentimiento. Ella le pedía a Harry que transmitiera el amor que plasmaba en cada una de sus palabras a su hijo y cuando descubrió que Harry estaba luchando para que Draco expresara sus opiniones sobre cosas, ella llenó sus cartas con sugerencias sobre alimentos y libros e incluso música que a él, al menos solía, gustarle.

Entonces, durante toda la semana, Harry habló con Lucius y Narcissa mucho más de lo que siempre había querido. Y Draco no.

Si Draco no quería hablar con sus padres todavía, o nunca, Harry no lo obligaría. Pero había algo en la expresión de su rostro si veía a Harry leyendo una carta o hubo una ocasión en que Harry lo atrapó mirando los retratos de sus padres en el tapiz en la pequeña sala de estar, eso hacía que Harry pensara que había algo más complicado en este asunto que él no podía comprender.

Finalmente, en una noche tranquila cuando estaban escondidos en la biblioteca, Draco se acurrucó en un sillón junto al fuego leyendo uno de los libros que Harry había recogido por las sugerencias de Narcissa, Harry no pudo soportar más la curiosidad.

— Me preguntaba si podríamos hablar un poco —menciona Harry.

Draco, levanta la vista de su libro y examina a Harry brevemente, parecía preocupado. Bajó los ojos al suelo, el cabello le cayó frente a la cara y cerró su libro. Puso el libro en la mesa casi con reverencia, siempre tan cauteloso para no darle a Harry ninguna razón para estar disgustado con él.

— Um ... entonces —comienza Harry, reprendiéndose en lugar de Draco por sonar tan tonto—. No has estado escribiendo a tus padres.

Harry observa con atención sus movimientos.

— No tienes que hacerlo, no estás en problemas y yo no... no estoy molesto contigo —se apresura a tranquilizar cuando nota que las manos apretadas en el regazo de Draco comenzaban a temblar—. Yo solo... me preguntaba... ¿por qué?

«Siempre parecías... tan cercano a ellos... —sus nervios lo estaban haciendo divagar—. No tienes que explicarme nada si no quieres, yo solo... me preguntaba.

Se mordió el labio para no decir nada más. Malfoy miró las manos en su regazo, sin decir nada. Harry dejó caer su propia mirada sobre su regazo y se preguntó si no habría arruinado la armonía de su noche tranquila, ahora que había pronunciado estas palabras.

— ¿Por qué... por qué no estaban en mi juicio? —Draco finalmente pregunta, su voz suena tranquila y áspera por el desuso.

Cuando Harry lo miró, Draco ya estaba mirando el fuego, sus manos aún apretadas en su regazo, sus ojos vidriosos, y había una expresión de dolor en su rostro que provocaba que el corazón de Harry doliera.

— Alguien... alguien me dijo que estaban muertos —Draco continuó, y Harry pudo ver cuánto le había dolido a Draco que le dijeran eso, y no tener ninguna forma de verificarlo—. Yo... no quería creerles porque... porque la gente miente.

«Pero entonces, la familia de todos los demás estaba allí, en los juicios. ¿Por qué no estaban allí? —Draco exigió saber, y Harry estaría orgulloso si no se sintiera tan desconsolado.

«¿Están tan decepcionados de mí? —dijo apenas como un susurro, pero en el silencio de la habitación Harry lo escuchó de todos modos.

Harry no quería asustar a Draco, o hacerlo sentir más incómodo, pero de alguna manera necesitaba consolarlo. Entonces se encontró arrodillado ante el sillón de Draco, tratando de ser lo menos amenazante posible mientras cubría las manos de Draco con las suyas, apretando de una manera que esperaba fuera tranquilizadora.

— Draco, no. No están decepcionados de ti —Harry respondió tratando de poner tanto sentimiento en su voz como pudo. Draco cerró los ojos pero no se alejó de Harry.

«Yo... no me di cuenta... Draco, lo siento mucho, no me di cuenta... Te habría hablado de esto antes si lo hubiera sabido —continuó diciendo, lleno de culpa.

«Estoy... estoy seguro de que tus padres habrían estado allí si lo hubieran sabido —siguó diciendo—. Nunca dejaron de buscarte, Draco.

Draco respira temblorosamente ante esto y Harry volvió a apretar sus manos, deseando poder hacer más, deseando poder regresar en el tiempo y contarle todo a Draco de inmediato.

— Como omega, el ministerio solo podía liberarte al cuidado de un alfa. Y tu padre... debido a su pasado criminal... no fue considerado elegible —dijo Harry—. Así es como terminaste conmigo. Te lo habría contado todo desde el principio si hubiera sabido que no lo sabías... lo siento mucho.

Draco no respondió, pero entrelazó sus dedos ligeramente con los de Harry, donde sus manos se asentaban en su regazo, y esa fue una respuesta mucho mayor de la que Harry esperaba.

Harry no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo se sentaron así, en silencio, mientras Draco trabajaba para recuperar la compostura. Cuando su respiración se había ralentizado y no parecía tan a punto de romperse de nuevo, Harry habló.

— Por supuesto, puedes contactarlos tú mismo cuando te sientas listo... pero mientras tanto, si lo deseas, tal vez te ayude... ¿leer las cartas que me han enviado?

Draco lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, rojos, pero estudiosos.

Se mordió el labio y pareció debatir un momento antes de hablar.

— ¿Por qué me dejas leer tus cartas? —preguntó.

Harry sonrió ante la sospecha en su voz y no pudo evitar alzar la mano y colocarla en la mejilla sorprendentemente todavía desgarrada de Draco, con cariño.

— Se tratan de ti, si las quieres son tuyas —respondió.

Draco pareció debatir consigo mismo un momento antes de asentir.

Harry le dio un apretón más a sus manos antes de alejarse a regañadientes y ponerse de pie.

— Están en el estudio, iré a buscarlas para ti —dijo.

**.::Draco::.**

Las cartas, a diferencia de los libros en la biblioteca, las lleva a su habitación. Ya se había comportado de manera increíblemente inapropiada esta noche, y no creía que pudiera mantener un control adecuado sobre sus emociones mientras las leía.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si quería leerlas. Considera simplemente ponerlas en el escritorio y dejarlas hasta la mañana... pero sabía que no podría dormir nada pensando en el contenido.

También había una parte de él que tenía miedo de irse a dormir, miedo de que cuando despertara todo esto haya sido parte de un sueño extraño.

No sería la primera vez que había soñado con cosas esperanzadoras o noticias felices solo para despertarse y descubrir que el mundo era tan terrible como cuando se había quedado dormido. Siempre se sentía como perder algo que nunca había tenido, y odiaba ese sentimiento.

Leer las cartas era difícil.

Dolía.

Tal vez, en parte, porque de hecho, seguían siendo ellos. Tal como los recordaba, o casi. El orgullo de su padre no era tanto como lo era antes, y ambos sonaban... mayores, más cansados de alguna manera, como si los años los hubieran desgastado. Pero en sus núcleos eran los mismos que él recordaba.

Pero él... él no era el hijo que habían perdido.

Aún no se dan cuenta, sus cartas estaban llenas de esperanza por el regreso de su hijo. Aprenderían, eventualmente, qué era, qué había hecho, la persona en la que se convirtió.

La decepción y el resentimiento vendrían. Querían a su hijo de regreso, y él murió. Murió hace mucho tiempo.

Leyó y volvió a leer las cartas hasta altas horas de la noche, escondido en el sillón junto a la ventana. El sueño finalmente lo reclamó cuando el cielo tormentoso afuera comenzó a aligerarse.


	10. Chapter 10

**.::Harry::.**

Draco pierde el desayuno a la mañana siguiente. Harry se preocupa al principio, pero Kreacher le hace saber que Draco estará durmiendo hasta tarde. Entonces pone la comida de Draco bajo un hechizo de calentamiento y trata de no preocuparse demasiado.

— El amo Draco estuvo despierto hasta muy tarde anoche —menciona Kreacher, provocando que Harry frunza el ceño en desaprobación—. Tales cosas no son buenas para la salud del amo Draco.

— No es mi culpa Kreacher —responde Harry, captando la acusación no tan sutil en el tono del elfo doméstico—. Nunca entro allí, lo sabes, y no es como si le pidiera que hiciera algo que lo mantuviera despierto toda la noche.

— Tal vez el amo Draco estaría durmiendo mejor si estuviera durmiendo en un lugar apropiado —dice Kreacher deliberadamente.

— Kreacher, ya hemos pasado por esto antes —comienza a decir un poco más serio—: No voy a hacerlo dormir en la misma habitación que yo. Si quiere dormir en mi habitación o si quiere invitarme a la suya, puede hacerlo. Pero hasta que lo haga...

— ¿Le ha dicho al amo Draco que tiene permitido hacerlo? —pregunta Kreacher, interrumpiéndolo.

Harry hace una pausa, no le había dicho. No había pensado que era algo que tendría que decir, pero dado todo lo que ha tenido que darle explícitamente permiso a Draco...

— Yo... no había pensado en eso —dice Harry, y el elfo no parece sorprendido—. Lo... lo consideraré. Gracias Kreacher.

Kreacher se ve casi presumido cuando sale de la habitación para dedicarse a su día.

Harry tamborilea los dedos contra la mesa. Ahora era el momento en su día en el que generalmente intentaba encontrar alguna excusa para estar en cualquier habitación en la que esté Draco, pero dado que Draco todavía está en sus habitaciones y Harry aún no ha sido invitado, tendrá que encontrar algo más que hacer.

No ha visto tanto a Ron y a Hermione últimamente, decidió posponer sus cenas semanales hasta que sintiera que Draco estaba más tranquilo, lo que ambos habían entendido. Ahora era un buen momento para invitarlos, pero ambos estarán en el trabajo a esta hora del día.

Finalmente, Harry se acomoda para leer en la sala de estar.

Son unas horas más tarde cuando escucha una conmoción en el pasillo. Sale de la sala de estar para ver a Draco brincando sobre un pie, con el otro sostenido por su mano, una expresión de frustración y dolor en su rostro. Parece que se ha tropezado de alguna manera y se golpeó el pie en una de las barandillas.

Estaba a punto de preguntar cómo es que se las arregla para en ocasiones ser tan torpe, cuando se percata de que todavía está vestido con la ropa, ahora muy arrugada, que había estado usando la noche anterior, su cabello está despeinado, y en el momento en que mira hacia arriba y ve a Harry, siente pánico, se nota en sus ojos.

— Hey, está bien —dice Harry, acercándose, necesitando consolar a su compañero—. ¿Qué pasa?

Draco deja caer su pie al suelo, su cabeza baja y parece encogerse un poco sobre sí mismo.

— Yo... lo siento —dice Draco en voz baja, con voz temblorosa—. Dormí tanto... no quise... lo siento mucho.

— Oye, oye, está bien, está bien. No hay que preocuparse —Harry responde con dulzura, mientras extiende la mano y abraza a Draco. Draco se pone rígido al principio, pero se relaja en el abrazo un momento después—. No estoy enojado contigo, no estás en problemas.

Después de un momento de sostener a Draco y frotar su espalda con lo que Harry espera que sea un gesto relajante, Harry se aleja un poco. Solo lo suficiente para que pueda poner una mano en la barbilla de Draco y girar suavemente su rostro hacia Harry. Incluso frente a él, Draco mira hacia abajo o hacia otro lado.

— Draco, se te permite dormir todo lo tarde que quieras —dice Harry, firmemente, queriendo que Draco lo entienda.

«Quiero decir ... te extrañé en el desayuno —agrega, acariciando la nariz y la mejilla de Draco—. Pero por mucho que me guste pasar tiempo contigo, dormir es importante. Se te permite dormir todo lo que necesites.

Draco no responde, pero Harry no espera que lo haga.

**.::Draco::.**

Justo después de la hora del almuerzo, desayuno para Draco, se dirige a la biblioteca, pero Potter lo detiene.

— Draco —dice Potter, y la aprensión que se muestra en su voz y rostro pone a Draco al límite—. Quería mencionar que... normalmente me encuentro con Ron y Hermione para cenar una vez a la semana. No lo he hecho últimamente, porque primero quería arreglar las cosas un poco más... pero esta semana pensé que... ¿estaría bien? Vendrían por aquí, y...

Espera que Potter lo confine a sus habitaciones mientras tiene a sus invitados. No quiere considerar la posibilidad de que Potter quiera compartirlo o intercambiarlo o algo así.

Tales cosas alguna vez habían sido tan comunes en su vida, pero su tiempo instalado aquí, solo con Potter, lo ha convertido en un chico egoísta y no quiere que vuelva a ser como antes.

— Si quieres comer con nosotros, me encantaría, pero si te hace sentir demasiado incómodo, no tienes que hacerlo. Simplemente estaremos en la cocina y en la sala de estar de abajo, así que... si quisieras, puedes quedarte arriba y Kreacher podría traerte tu cena, pero... —Potter se detiene y Draco piensa que podría sonrojarse—. Pero sí, no sé... Me gustaría tu compañía ¿si te apetece?

A Draco no le gusta que le den opciones. Es extraño, innecesario y conlleva la posibilidad de tomar la decisión equivocada. Potter le da muchas opciones, y es enloquecedor porque la mitad del tiempo, incluso después de haber elegido, no sabe si lo hizo correctamente.

Esta vez, parece que Potter quiere que elija comer con ellos. Pero, por otro lado... mantenerse alejado de la seguridad de su habitación, probablemente falsa, parece muy arriesgado... especialmente alrededor de Weasley. Todavía no ha descubierto cuál es el trato entre Weasley y Potter, y si hay un conflicto entre los dos alfas, Draco no quiere estar cerca.

Y Granger, Granger sigue siendo un misterio. No tiene idea de lo que ella era, o cómo encajaría en todo esto.

Sin embargo, ella había parecido bastante cercana con Potter en su juicio...

Draco asiente y Potter parece aliviado.

— Genial —dice Potter, y besa cariñosamente a Draco en la frente antes de dirigirse al estudio, presumiblemente para que Ron y Hermione sepan que sus planes para la cena están en marcha.

Potter todavía sigue actuando incoherentemente, para opinión Draco. Había pensado que el hombre solo lo quería para marcar su posición de alfa, una práctica que realmente no contará para cuando encuentre un compañero adecuado, pero sigue siendo la única explicación para el comportamiento de Potter que tiene sentido para Draco... pero hay... inconsistencias.

Realmente no hay necesidad de que Harry lo esté tratando con tanto... cariño.

Si es honesto, le preocupa, un alfa que combina la lujuria satisfecha con el afecto real puede arremeter cuando las situaciones requieren que se den cuenta de la diferencia.

Se muerde el labio y decide intentar averiguar más, pero... no ahora. Un desafío desalentador a la vez, y ahora necesita concentrarse en la cena que tan tontamente aceptó.

Potter lo rechaza cuando Draco le pregunta si le gustaría su ayuda con algo, y le dice que simplemente se relaje y continúe con su día.

Parece una idea un poco ridícula, Draco está seguro de que no hay forma de que pase la tarde más que tenso y ansioso, preocupado por lo que está por venir y lamentando sus elecciones.

Draco vuelve a sus habitaciones y vuelve a leer las cartas de sus padres. No lo ayuda a calmar su ansiedad... pero sí a pasar el tiempo.

La hora de la cena se acerca a paso de tortuga.

Probablemente, empezando demasiado temprano, comienza a lavarse. Había tenido tanta prisa cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido esta mañana que ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa. Y si es honesto, el tiempo que pasa en el baño todas las mañanas se ha convertido en su momento favorito de su día. Le gusta acostarse allí en el calor y la espuma y olvidarse de que existe en este mundo.

Draco no sabe qué se espera de él en cuanto a su apariencia para la cena. Si su padre lo hubiera invitado a unirse a él para una cena, habría significado ropa formal; Si hubieran sido sus viejos amos, la lencería probablemente habría sido la elección correcta. Pero Potter no parece ser el tipo de anfitriones de cenas formales, y no hay ropa interior de ese tipo en el armario de ropa que le habían proporcionado a Draco.

Así que ropa casual es la elección.

Debate sobre los cuellos de las camisas por un momento, quiere elegir algo con un cuello alto, quiere esconderse lo más posible... pero sabe que a Potter le gusta cuando puede ver su marca.

Él termina yendo con una camisa de escote bajo.

Si algo se pone... tenso... quiere dejar claro a quién pertenece. No sabe por qué, pero sospecha que probablemente tenga que ver con Potter y su estúpido olor.

¿Cómo se huele a seguridad? Draco ciertamente no lo sabe.

Potter está en la cocina cuando Draco baja las escaleras, cocinando una cantidad bastante absurda de comida por lo que parece. Había dicho que solo Granger y Weasley se unirían a ellos, ¿no?

Observa que Potter todavía está usando la misma ropa de la tarde, por lo que la ropa casual probablemente fue una opción acertada.

Puede ver los ojos de Potter oscurecerse cuando mira a Draco, incluso desde su lugar cerca de la puerta, y se mueve nerviosamente. No habían follado hoy, y Draco se pregunta si habría sido más inteligente no pasar toda la tarde en sus habitaciones.

Sin embargo, el momento pasa, y Potter le sonríe cálidamente.

Draco ignora la forma en que su corazón vacila al verlo.


	11. Chapter 11

**.::Harry::.**

Harry no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había mejorado Draco hasta que llegaron Ron y Hermione. No es que estuviera exactamente lleno de confianza cuando eran solo ellos dos... pero definitivamente lo estaba haciendo mejor.

Cuando Ron y Hermione llegaron a través de la red flu, volvió a mirar al piso y procuró ocupar el menor espacio posible. Harry saludó a sus amigos con familiaridad y abrazos cálidos, y Draco, mientras tanto, retrocedió en silencio. Harry no se extrañó por la manera en que Draco se inclinó un poco más cerca de él después, aunque no sabía cómo interpretar el gesto.

— Draco, es tan bueno verte —Hermione saludó al omega con una cálida sonrisa, pero Harry no pasó desapercibido la manera en que sus ojos parpadeaban con curiosidad sobre las marcas visibles en el cuello y las manos de Draco, y estaba seguro de que Draco tampoco.

Draco dudó y luego logró articular una respuesta tranquila.

— A mí también —su tono no era hostil o burlón, no era como si una parte de Harry hubiera estado un poco preocupada de que lo fuera, pero si notó que estaba claramente incómodo.

Harry no estaba seguro de si era solo que todavía se sentía incómodo hablando en general, o si estaba específicamente incómodo hablando con Hermione.

— Draco —saludó Ron, con los ojos escaneando sobre él—. Te ves bien.

Draco dudó de nuevo, pero poco después, se limitó a asentir levemente.

La comida ya estaba lista y puesta en la mesa, así que Harry se sentó y tiró de Draco hacia el lugar en el banco junto a él. Se imaginó que todos estarían más cómodos sentados al lado de sus compañeros, y si la forma en que Draco se inclinó sutilmente en el brazo que Harry dejó envuelto alrededor de su cintura era una indicación, entonces había tomado la decisión correcta.

La cena pasó como muchas otras cenas con Ron y Hermione... excepto que... Draco también estaba allí, lo cual significa que fue... diferente.

Draco no participó en las conversaciones, que en su mayoría giraron en torno a lo que estaba sucediendo con los trabajos de Ron y Hermione, y lo que estaba sucediendo con el resto de sus amigos y familiares, y un poco sobre lo que Harry había estado haciendo. Ron y Hermione intentaron varias veces involucrar a Draco en las conversaciones, pero sus respuestas, si las dio, eran cortas y no fomentaban más discusiones.

En cambio, comió tranquilamente, acurrucado al lado de Harry, quien no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que lo miraba, abrumado por el afecto que estaba demostrando su compañero.

Draco se tensaba cada vez que alguien le preguntaba algo, y solo respondía verbalmente si no podía responder encogiéndose de hombros o asintiendo, pero era peor cuando Ron era quien se dirigía a él. Harry creía que podía ser porque Ron era un alfa y Hermione no lo era... pero decidió preguntarle a Draco más tarde. Por ahora, dejó que sus dedos rozaran tranquilizadoramente contra la marca de vínculo de Draco cada vez que sentía que su compañero se ponía demasiado tenso a su lado y esperaba que ese gesto fuese suficiente.

Después de la cena, se retiraron a la sala de estar. Draco se quedó cerca de él en el pasillo, y Harry percibió que el omega fingía que sus brazos se rozaban involuntariamente mientras caminaban. Atrapó brevemente la mano de Draco durante uno de estos pases y le dio un rápido apretón. Él creyó ver un poco de rubor asomándose por debajo del cabello de Draco.

Harry no había planeado que Draco se sentara con él en la sala de estar, Draco siempre prefería el sillón más cercano a la ventana y no había visto ninguna razón por la que no debería sentarse allí antes, pero una vez que estuvo sentado en el sofá se dio cuenta de la gran distancia entre donde permanecía sentado y el sillón... y la vacilación de Draco.

Jaló a Draco hacia abajo para sentarlo a su lado, y como en la cena, dejó un brazo envuelto alrededor de él casualmente.

Draco pareció aliviado, y Harry se alegró de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

Hablaron por un rato, sobre esto y aquello, y eventualmente Hermione mencionó un poco de un libro con el que estaba teniendo dificultades. Ella le envió a Harry una mirada aguda. Harry, tratando de averiguar qué se suponía que debía decirle esa mirada, se dio cuenta de que el libro del que hablaba era uno de los que Narcissa había mencionado, y que le había pedido ayuda a Hermione para ordenar, así él entendió la pista.

Harry aún no les había mencionado a Ron y Hermione que le había dado a Draco las cartas de sus padres, y esperaba que a Draco no le importara demasiado la estratagema obvia.

— ¿No es ese el que has estado leyendo Draco? —preguntó Harry pasando las yemas de los dedos sobre la marca de enlace.

Draco tragó saliva ante la pregunta de Harry, y lo miró brevemente, buscando su expresión. Harry trató de parecer tranquilizador y se disculpó. Draco bajó la mirada otra vez y asintió. Harry esperaba que permaneciera así, pero...

— Si. Lo he leído antes... pero he... lo he estado releyendo últimamente —respondió el omega en voz baja.

— ¿En serio? —respondió Hermione—. Porque estoy en el capítulo ocho y realmente no entiendo...

Harry no siguió el resto de la conversación, pero Draco manejó varias de las respuestas usando varias palabras, y Harry estuvo muy orgulloso de él.

Cuando llegó a sentir que Draco estaba abrumado, dirigió la conversación a otra parte. Draco se relajó en el brazo de Harry agradecido mientras el foco de atención se alejaba, y el alfa dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran del cuello de Draco hacia su cabello.

Incluso sentado justo a su lado, Harry apenas escuchó el pequeño suspiro de alivio de Draco.

Antes de que Draco volviera a su vida, a Harry no le hubiera importado lo tarde que se quedaban Ron y Hermione, siempre estaba feliz de ponerse al día con ellos siempre que sus horarios lo permitieran, pero ahora...

Por mucho que le gustara verlos, esperaba que se fueran pronto.

Unas horas más tarde los veía dirigirse a su casa a través de la red flu, y una vez que se fueron, besó a Draco. Los labios de Draco eran suaves debajo de los suyos, además de que respondió con el mismo ritmo lento que Harry usó.

Apartándose del beso, Harry apoyó su frente contra la de Draco. El omega tenía los ojos cerrados y se veía tan hermoso que Harry casi no podía soportarlo.

— Lo hiciste tan bien hoy —dijo, esperando que Draco supiera que lo decía en serio—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Draco respiró profundamente y se encogió de hombros. Harry estaba preocupado de que esa fuera toda la respuesta que pudiera conseguir.

— No sé —respondió entonces—. ¿Me alegro de no haber estropeado las cosas?

Lo último lo dijo como si fuera una pregunta, por lo que Harry respondió como si lo fuera.

— No lo hiciste. Lo hiciste tan bien, estoy tan orgulloso de ti —respondió colocando besos ligeros en la punta de la nariz de Draco, su frente y mejillas—. Sé que fue difícil, pero te las arreglaste muy bien.

Draco pareció aliviado. Harry volvió a presionar un beso en sus labios.

**.::Draco::.**

Potter lo llevó a su habitación después de que Granger y Weasley se retiraran. Draco lo estaba esperando y se sintió aliviado.

Esto, él lo necesitaba. Esto, él lo deseaba.

Potter lo presionó contra la parte de atrás de la puerta y lo besó con el apetito de un hombre hambriento. Draco se dejó perder en los sentimientos, los instintos, en ese momento.

Y luego Potter cayó de rodillas delante de él, le desabrochó los pantalones y le mordió la polla a través de los calzoncillos y, por un momento, el cerebro de Draco se detuvo.

— ¿Qué, qué estás haciendo? —se las arregló para preguntar.

— Mm... te va a encantar —Potter respondió acariciando la erección de Draco a través de la tela de sus calzoncillos.

Draco se mordió el labio para tratar de reprimir un gemido cuando Potter le bajó los pantalones y presionó la nariz contra la entrepierna de Draco, respirando profundamente.

— ¿P-por qué? —preguntó el omega.

— Quiero recompensarte, por esforzarte tanto esta noche y hacerlo tan bien —Draco se estremeció, de alguna manera, saber que el gesto era una recompensa porque Potter pensó que lo había hecho bien lo puso aún más caliente.

Los alfas no hacían tales cosas, Draco nunca... había recibido una recompensa.

— Mmm e-espera... —Draco se las arregló para pronunciar las palabras. No quería detener a Potter, se odió un poco por decir lo que ya había dicho.

Potter se detuvo y volvió los ojos preocupados a Draco esperando a que continuara.

— Yo... —Draco se aclaró la garganta, pudo sentir el sonrojo ardiendo en su rostro y hasta su pecho—. Quiero tu-tu nudo.

— ¿Si eso está bien? —agregó nerviosamente.

Él también lo deseaba... la mera idea de sentir la boca de Potter sobre él amenazaba con sacar un gemido embarazoso de su boca... pero esta noche...

Merlín, esta noche necesitaba algo de tranquilidad.

El aspecto calculador de Weasley durante toda la noche lo había hecho sentir muy nervioso y, aunque Granger era un beta, se sintió tan insoportablemente celoso cada vez que Potter le sonreía.

Entonces, esta noche él realmente, realmente, solo deseaba algo de tranquilidad.

La tranquilidad de saber que, al menos por ahora, él es de Potter y Potter es de él.

Draco quería saborear el momento, por el tiempo que le quedara, antes de que Potter obtuviera otro compañero, un compañero adecuado, antes de que Potter lo enviara lejos, antes de que apareciera algo como él sabe que eventualmente aparecerá y arruinará esta especie de existencia agradable que tiene ahora.

Y la mejor manera de tranquilizarse de ese mar de amargura, era tener el nudo de Potter enterrado dentro de él y su boca en la marca de vínculo de Draco.

Potter se puso de pie, tomando las manos de Draco entre las suyas y se llevó una a la boca para besarle la palma.

— Por supuesto. Cualquier cosa que quieras —dijo, como si no fuera nada, y Draco supuso que para él probablemente no lo era.

Draco dejó de lado los amargos pensamientos sobre no hacer promesas que no pretendes cumplir y se inclinó para besar a Potter.

Potter gimió en el beso, siempre parecía amar cuando Draco iniciaba los besos, y tiró de Draco con él hacia la cama.

Acostó a Draco sobre su espalda y se subió encima de él, su mano sobre las caderas de Draco, su rodilla entre las piernas de Draco y sus labios sobre el cuello de Draco. Draco se tapó la boca con la mano, esperando amortiguar los sonidos que amenazaban con escapar mientras Potter apretaba el muslo contra la dolorosa erección de Draco.

— ¿Está... estaría bien si nos quedáramos uno frente al otro? —preguntó Potter, sin aliento por besar el cuello de Draco—. Creo que tendremos que quitarte los pantalones por completo... y si no quieres no tenemos que...

— Sí. Está bien —respondió Draco.

No quería que Potter viera sus piernas, preferiría estar lo más cubierto posible, pero...

Sería mucho más fácil mirar a Potter de esta manera, y Potter desnudo y follando con él era un espectáculo del que parecía no tener suficiente.

El alfa retumbó feliz y presionó su nariz contra el cuello de Draco.

— Gracias —murmuró respirando profundamente el aroma de su compañero.

Potter se sentó e hizo un rápido trabajo retirando los pantalones y ropa interior de Draco, y también se desnudó, pateando y tirando su ropa al piso.

Inclinándose hacia adelante sobre su brazo nuevamente, los dedos de Potter bailaron justo debajo del dobladillo de la camisa de Draco, y Draco estaba casi listo para aceptar eso también si conseguía que Potter solo lo follara cuanto antes, pero Potter no preguntó.

En cambio, su mano cayó más abajo, pasando por encima del muslo interno de Draco antes de presionar un dedo tentativamente contra la entrada. Gimió en su cuello y pudo ver las caderas del alfa moverse sobre él.

— Merlín Draco —Potter mencionó con la cara aún presionada contra su cuello y la voz sonando áspera por el deseo—. Eres tan bueno, todo listo para mí.

Draco gimió en la mano que todavía estaba presionado contra su boca y sus caderas se contrajeron.

Potter se sentó, mantenía los ojos muy cerrados, y Draco lo vio agarrar su larga y gruesa polla. Potter se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia abajo lo que estaba haciendo. Entonces Draco pudo sentir la cabeza roma de la gruesa polla presionando contra su entrada. Rompió el borde de Draco y lentamente, siempre tan lentamente, Potter se hundió.

Con Potter totalmente presionando contra él, Draco se sintió tan deliciosamente maravilloso.

Los ojos del alfa miraron hacia arriba una vez que estuvo enterrado dentro del culo de Draco, y luego se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando sus labios contra los del omega.

Y comenzó a moverse y por Merlín había mejorado en esto desde la primera vez, mucho más seguro de sí mismo mientras follaba a Draco.

Besó al omega sin aliento, luego se alejó y acarició su nariz contra el cuello de Draco, antes de finalmente, besar y lamer la marca de vínculo.

Draco se arqueó, la cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado para darle a Potter el mayor acceso posible.

El omega se dejó llevar por las sensaciones y la fantasía. La fantasía de que Potter era realmente suyo, que nunca dejaría a Draco a un lado ni tendría otro compañero, que Draco nunca tendría que volver a trabajar, que pudieran ser una pequeña familia. Él sabía que no era más que una fantasía, algo que nunca podría suceder realmente, pero se sentía tan bien, con Potter golpeando contra él y el vínculo zumbando feliz en su sangre, que eligió fingir que todo estaba bien.

Se aferró a la manta debajo de él para evitar agarrarse a Potter, y cuando sintió que su orgasmo se acercaba rápidamente, le resultó cada vez más difícil reprimir los sonidos que querían escapar de él.

Potter retumbó alegremente en respuesta a un gemido particularmente audible que Draco no pudo parar, y Draco, imprudentemente, decidió experimentar.

Dejó que el siguiente gemido saliera de sus labios sin obstrucciones, y el retumbar fue más fuerte esta vez, y el agarre de Potter sobre su cadera se tensó.

Dudó un momento, mordiéndose el labio y debatiendo un momento antes de ceder.

— S-sí —dejó escapar un gemido entrecortado, y las caderas de Potter tartamudearon y su nudo comenzó a hincharse.

— Joder —dijo Potter contra el cuello de Draco, los labios rozando su marca de unión y las caderas ajustando su ritmo a su nudo creciente—. Joder, qué bien. Me encanta cómo suenas.

«Mi omega, mi compañero.

Es lo que Draco necesitaba escuchar, y de repente su orgasmo se estaba derrumbando sobre él.

— Tuyo. Tuyo. Siempre tuyo —se las arregló para pronunciar en un susurro mientras temblaba bajo su alfa mientras el placer lo atravesaba en oleadas.

Potter gruñó y hundió los dientes en la marca de unión, y Draco pudo sentir que lo bombeó llenándolo de su semilla un momento después.

Con el pecho todavía agitado, Potter se desplomó a un lado y acercó a Draco, acariciando su cabello y cuello. Mientras tanto, Draco esperaba a que Potter se durmiera. No siempre lo hacía, pero era bastante común que Potter durmiera la mayor parte del tiempo mientras estaban unidos. Lo cual funcionaba bien para Draco, ya que le daba algo de tiempo para recomponerse.

— Draco —dijo Potter, ya medio dormido—. ¿Quieres... te quedarás conmigo esta noche? No tienes que hacerlo, pero me gustaría tenerte cerca... conmigo...

Draco realmente debería decir que no, debería retirarse a la seguridad de sus habitaciones tan pronto como el nudo de Potter cayera lo suficiente como para que se separaran.

Debería recordar su lugar.

Pero el día había sido tan agotador, y había dormido tan poco la noche anterior, y Potter estaba tan cálido y sus brazos se sentían tan bien con Draco.

— Está bien —Draco estuvo de acuerdo, y pudo sentir la sonrisa de Potter contra su cuello antes de presionar un beso contra la marca de vínculo de nuevo.


	12. Chapter 12

**.::Harry::.**

Despertarse con su compañero todavía entre sus brazos, sentir su calidez y suavidad y verlo aún durmiendo tranquilamente, es fácilmente una de las mejores experiencias que Harry haya tenido en su vida.

Todavía es extraño, incluso para él, que haya elegido tener esto con Draco Malfoy, pero... siempre tuvo ganas de tener un compañero, siempre supo que quería esa dicha doméstica, esa asociación, ese sentimiento de familia, ese tipo de amor.

Y él siente todo eso con Draco.

No está seguro de cuándo comenzó a sentirse así, pero está muy seguro de eso ahora, mientras mira al hermoso hombre en sus brazos.

Se permite estudiar al rubio. Draco se incomoda si Harry lo mira demasiado normalmente, así que trata de evitar hacerlo, pero ahora aprovecha para mirar por completo.

Él esta mejor.

Su piel y cabello se ven mejor, se ve menos cansado y ha ganado algo de peso, aunque todavía no tanto como a Harry le gustaría.

Draco así se ve tan pacífico, piensa Harry. Cuando está despierto, Draco siempre parece tan... tenso, cauteloso... pero así se ve relajado ... incluso cómodo.

Todavía está cubierto de viejas marcas. Siempre lo estará. Pueden desvanecerse un poco con el tiempo, pero como poderosas marcas mágicas, nunca desaparecerán totalmente.

Harry espera seguir sintiéndose celoso o enojado cuando mira las marcas, pero descubre que aunque todavía tiene algo de enojo porque Draco tuvo que pasar por todo eso, no lo siente tan fuerte como antes. Ahora, el mayor tiempo, se siente asombrado. Sorprendido de que su compañero sea tan fuerte para haber pasado por todo eso y sobrevivir, asombrado de poder llegar a tener una vida con Draco.

Presiona su nariz contra las glándulas de olor en el cuello de Draco, respira el maravilloso olor de su compañero, y luego besa su marca de vínculo.

Draco se acurruca más cerca de Harry y se mueve para darle más acceso a su cuello. Harry no puede evitar el estruendo de felicidad mientras besa más a su pareja, abrazándolo más fuerte y deleitándose con este momento tranquilo.

Draco se despierta lentamente, aunque Harry puede darse cuenta por la forma en que se tensa cuando se da cuenta de que no está solo.

— Shh —susurra con dulzura—. Está bien, estás bien. Te tengo.

Pasa su mano por el cabello sedoso de Draco y acaricia su cuello, aliviado cuando el omega se relaja.

Mueve su mano del cabello a su mejilla, y tira de Draco en un beso con la boca abierta y perezoso.

— Buenos días, Draco —dice, apoyando su frente contra la de su compañero.

El omega parpadea hacia él y el aliento de Harry se le queda atrapado en la garganta.

Raramente ve los ojos de Draco, y ahora están tan cerca y mirándolo, tan abiertos y vulnerables. Si Harry no había estado seguro de sus sentimientos antes, ahora lo está.

— Buenos días... Harry —dice Draco, y de nuevo, Harry no puede hacer nada para detener el sentimiento de complacencia que lo invade. Se inclina y atrapa los labios de Draco en otro beso, más acalorado que el último.

Ha estado duro desde que despertó, y le gustaría mucho darle una mamada a Draco ahora.

Anoche había estado feliz de cambiar sus planes, incluso emocionado, ya que no era frecuente que Draco hablara tanto sobre una preferencia, pero espera que esta mañana sea diferente. No se imagina lo mucho que Draco había querido que lo mamaran anoche, aparentemente solo quería que lo anudaran.

Gime al recordarlo mientras besa el cuello de Draco. Solo el pensamiento de su compañero, su omega, pidiendo su nudo como si no fuera suyo siempre que lo desee, le duele con el deseo de anudarlo nuevamente.

Pero no ahora.

Alcanzando el cuello de la camisa de Draco, duda. Quiere pedirle a Draco que se la quite, quiere tanto de Draco como esté dispuesto a dar, pero... tampoco quiere apresurar las cosas. En otro momento quizás.

Desenreda sus brazos alrededor de Draco, coloca su mano en las caderas del omega y se desliza por la cama hasta que está al nivel de la cintura desnuda de su compañero.

Levanta la vista hacia la cara de Draco, donde está mirando a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos y hambrientos, y luego dirige su atención a lo que está delante de él. Nunca ha chupado a alguien antes, y quiere hacer un buen trabajo.

El pene de Draco es... y Harry sabe que Draco odiaría esta descripción... adorable. Harry lo ama. Es pequeño pero muy bien proporcionado. Draco ya está duro, y su polla está sonrojada con el tono más suave de rosa.

Presionando su nariz contra el pequeño mechón de cabello rubio blanco en la base, Harry puede oler a Draco, su olor natural es fuerte aquí, y con eso, también puede oler el sudor, la excitación de Draco, el lubricante natural que gotea de él en algún lugar debajo, y... puede oler su propia semilla cuando folló a Draco la noche anterior.

No es un olor limpio, pero a Harry le encanta.

Él acaricia la suave piel de la polla de Draco, notando que la punta tiene fugas. Experimentalmente la lame. No le gusta el sabor amargo, pero el temblor de todo el cuerpo de Draco hace que valga la pena.

Levanta la vista hacia la cara de Draco y nota con decepción que el rubio se está cubriendo la boca con la mano otra vez.

Eso no servirá, piensa, y estira la mano para apartar suavemente la mano de Draco, guiándola hacia su desordenado cabello negro. Draco capta la indirecta y enreda sus dedos en el cabello de Harry. Él tararea en aprobación y envía otro escalofrío a través de Draco.

Harry trata de recordar lo que leyó y lo que había disfrutado cuando Draco se lo chupó, y agarra la base de la polla de Draco. Presiona un beso en la punta, luego lame de nuevo.

Draco gime por encima de él, esta vez sin ser amortiguado por su mano, y el sonido provoca un feliz retumbar de Harry.

Presiona un beso con la boca abierta en la polla de Draco y succiona la punta. Draco se queja, su mano se retuerce en el cabello de Harry.

No le toma mucho tiempo engullir la polla completa, es descuidado y está seguro de que no es muy bueno en esto, pero la polla de Draco es lo suficientemente pequeña como para manejarla. No tiene idea de cómo Draco maneja su pene, en comparación es mucho más grande, está seguro de que nunca podría manejar eso.

Una vez que Draco deja de contener sus sonidos, es bastante ruidoso. A Harry le encanta, le encantan todos los jadeos, jadeos y gemidos entrecortados. Intenta hacer un seguimiento de los movimientos con los que obtiene mejores reacciones, pero está seguro de que lo habrá olvidado la próxima vez que lo intente.

Y realmente espera que haya una próxima vez.

Su mandíbula está empezando a sentirse adolorida cuando Draco tira de su cabello ligeramente y jadea.

— H-Harry estoy... 

Harry se aleja pero no del todo. No tiene la confianza suficiente en su habilidad para no ahogarse y dejar que Draco se venga cuando esté completamente adentro, pero sí quiere tratar de tragar.

Mantiene solo la punta en la boca, chupando y lamiendo, hasta que Draco se arquea de la cama y se viene con un grito.

La semilla de Draco es amarga y cálida, y a Harry no le gusta cómo se siente en su garganta cuando traga, pero Draco parece haberse divertido y realmente, ese es el punto.

**.:: Draco ::.**

Nunca ha tenido que moverse... después del orgasmo antes. Si a sus clientes les importaba si él se venía, era solo porque querían que él se pusiera caliente y las cosas siempre terminaban muy rápido después de eso, nunca había mucho más que Draco tuviera que hacer además de quedarse allí.

Se preocupa, por un momento, de que Potter quiera que le devuelva el favor. No cree que pueda arreglárselas en este momento, siente que todos sus huesos se han convertido en gelatina.

Pero en lugar de eso, Potter extiende las piernas de Draco aún más, se acomoda entre ellas y empuja.

Casi se siente exageradamente bien, se siente tan sensible y el ritmo implacable de Potter y su extraña habilidad para golpear ese lugar en el interior que hace que Draco vea estrellas es... demasiado. Pero está aliviado de que no se espera que haga nada más que acostarse allí y dejarse tomar.

Potter se aferra a su marca de vínculo con su boca y golpea a Draco, y es todo lo que Draco puede hacer para aferrarse a los fuertes hombros de Potter y tratar de no llorar por lo intenso que todo se siente.

Sin embargo, no toma mucho más tiempo, antes de sentir el nudo de Potter hinchándose dentro de él y luego Potter lo está bombeando por completo.

Potter se derrumba a un lado y acerca a Draco, acariciando su cuello y tarareando cariñosamente antes de quedarse dormido de inmediato.

Draco trata de ordenar sus pensamientos, de recomponerse. Anoche fue mucho, esta mañana fue mucho. Pero, se recuerda a sí mismo, solo necesita permanecer cerca el tiempo suficiente para que se desaten y luego pueda irse a sus habitaciones a desmoronarse en privado.

Porque está jodido, sabe que lo está.

Quiere demasiado para que la fantasía sea real, y no puede ser. Eventualmente, algo va a aparecer y lo obligará a recordar qué es, quién es y cuál es su lugar en este mundo.

Algo vendrá y lo obligará a recordar que cosas como él no se enlazan nunca con alfas como Harry Potter.

Eventualmente Potter seguirá adelante. Y Draco... Draco puede no haber estado tan equivocado esa primera noche.

Cuando Potter se aburra de él, probablemente termine con su vida... aunque ahora parece más probable que Draco tenga que terminar las cosas él mismo.

No quiere volver a trabajar, no puede soportar la idea de ser dejado de lado o ser forzado a un vínculo con otra persona, pero... no puede imaginar un futuro donde estas cosas no sucedan, no de modo realista.

Entonces quizás sea lo mejor. Cuando Potter se aburra de él, todo habrá terminado.


	13. Chapter 13

**.::Harry::.**

— Hermione, lo siento, sé que estás en el trabajo, pero es una especie de emergencia y no sé qué hacer y no sabía a quién más acudir —Harry comienza tan pronto como la llamada se conecta por la red flu.

Hermione está sentada en el escritorio de su oficina, revisando algunos documentos, pero se arrodilla junto a la chimenea tan pronto como Harry aparece en el fuego.

— Está bien, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —ella pregunta, con los ojos parpadeando sobre lo que puede ver de él.

— Estoy... estoy, sí. Es Draco... —Harry dice, seguro de que Hermione puede escuchar el pánico en su voz—. No sé qué está mal, pero tiene dolor y no me deja llevarlo a San Mungo y no sé qué hacer...

— Bueno, entonces aléjate, iré y echaré un vistazo, veré qué puedo hacer —dice Hermione, buscando su propio suministro de polvos flu para hacer el viaje, pero frunce el ceño cuando Harry no se mueve.

— Está... está en celo —menciona Harry.

Está más que preocupado por Draco, y sabe que Hermione no es una amenaza... pero aún es difícil dejar que alguien se acerque a su compañero mientras está así.

— Oh, Harry —dice Hermione, mirándolo con exasperación, pero hay una severidad en su voz mientras continúa—. Ponte en contacto contigo mismo y muévete.

Harry hace lo que le dice.

Un momento después ella está a su lado, desempolvando su túnica y arrugándose la nariz ante el fuerte olor a omega en celo que ha impregnado toda la casa.

— Él se... él se ve mal —dice Harry con rigidez, y la conduce al dormitorio de Draco.

Llama a la puerta, su corazón se siente acongojado y aprieta las manos cuando escucha otro gemido de dolor detrás de ella.

— Draco, Hermione está aquí —dice a través de la puerta, resistiendo el impulso de abrirla—. ¿Está bien si ella entra y te ayuda?

— Estoy bien —viene la respuesta concisa de detrás de la puerta.

Harry puede sentir su mandíbula apretarse.

— Por favor Draco —suplica—. Estoy... estoy realmente preocupado.

Draco no responde, pero un momento después Harry oye que la cerradura de la puerta se abre.

Él suspira y da un paso atrás, ignorando las cejas arqueadas de Hermione y haciendo un gesto para que continúe.

Nunca ha odiado respetar el espacio de Draco más que tener que ver a Hermione desaparecer en las habitaciones del omega, mientras él permanece en el pasillo. Trata de escuchar, pero claramente Hermione puso un hechizo silenciador porque ya no escucha nada que provenga de adentro.

Entonces, él camina en el pasillo justo afuera de la puerta.

Parece una eternidad antes de que Hermione regrese, cerrando y escuchando el clic nuevamente detrás de ella.

— Él... creo que va a estar bien —ella explica, notando la preocupación en su rostro y cuerpo.

Ella continúa.

— Esto es, aparentemente... normal para él. Él no muestra ningún signo de nada que creo que justifique forzarlo a ir a San Mungo si no quiere ir.

— Pero tiene dolor —Harry menciona que ninguno de los libros había dicho nada acerca de que los calores fueran dolorosos para los omegas, ciertamente incómodos, pero no así.

Él palidece cuando hay otro sonido de dolor en la habitación de Draco.

— Sí —dice Hermione simplemente—. Pero no creo que justifique forzarlo a ir a San Mungo si no quiere ir, y no quiere, fue claro en eso.

— Pero Hermione... —Harry comienza.

— Hay algunas cosas que podrías hacer para ayudar". Ella dice, interrumpiéndolo—. Por lo que describió, el dolor con el que está lidiando es similar al dolor muscular, extremo, pero confío en que sepas cómo ayudar a aliviar ese tipo de dolor.

— Sí —a que había jugado suficiente quidditch cuando era niño sabe cómo lidiar con el dolor muscular—. Sin embargo, no me dejará entrar.

Hermione suspira ante esto, ya lo sabía, y esperaba esto, pero tampoco quería tener esta conversación.

— Está asustado Harry —dice—: Ha tenido... malas experiencias... con alfas durante su celo en el pasado. Ha sido muy doloroso. Tiene miedo de que le duela si intentas... tener sexo con él en este momento.

— Entonces no lo haré —dice Harry inmediatamente.

Anudarse es generalmente una forma de aliviar las dificultades de un celo, pero si lastimaba a Draco... Harry nunca quiere que Draco vuelva a sufrir, especialmente no por él.

— Sé que no lo harás Harry —dice Hermione—. Pero ha pasado por muchas cosas. Me imagino que este tipo de confianza sigue siendo difícil para él.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer entonces? —pregunta Harry, sintiéndose derrotado.

— Respeta sus límites, habla con él, crea confianza —responde Hermione con simpatía—. Ustedes dos pueden superar esto, solo tomará tiempo.

Ella sonríe intentando tranquilizar a su amigo.

— Y cuando esto termine, intenta convencerlo de que vea a un sanador.

Harry frunce el ceño confundido.

— Pensé que dijiste...

— Dije que no creo que sea una buena idea obligarlo a ir a San Mungo en medio de un celo cuando no quiere ir y no está en peligro inmediato —y agrega—: Y Estoy diciendo que, después de este calor, trata de convencerlo de que vea a un sanador de buena gana. Ciertamente no soy una experta en esto, pero no se supone que los calores sean así. No está en peligro inmediato, sino solo para estar seguros... lo mejor es verificar que no sea indicativo de algún otro problema de salud.

Ve a Hermione salir, aunque su mente se concentra más en lo preocupado que está, y vuelve a bloquear la red flu detrás de ella.

Luego regresa a la puerta de Draco y apoya su frente contra ella, tratando de pensar qué decir.

— Draco... estoy aquí —le dice a la madera oscura de la puerta—. No entraré a menos que digas que está bien, pero estoy aquí. Sólo quiero ayudar.

La única respuesta que recibe es un gemido de dolor.

Aprieta la mandíbula y practica los ejercicios de respiración que Ron le enseñó.

Una vez que piensa que se ha calmado lo suficiente como para evitar proyectar la frustración en su voz, continúa hablando hacia la puerta, esperando que Draco esté escuchando.

— ¿Le dijiste a Hermione que es parecido a los calambres musculares? —pregunta, sin esperar una respuesta—. ¿Has intentado bañarte? Debería haber un jabón de baño allí, olvido cómo se llama, pero está en una botella azul con amarillo en la etiqueta, eso también debería ayudar.

Y continúa explicando al no escuchar respuesta.

— Algunos jugadores profesionales de quidditch lo usan para ayudarse con los dolores después de las prácticas. O podría hacer que Kreacher te ayude...

— No puedo bañarme —la voz de Draco es tranquila, pero parece venir sorprendentemente cerca de la puerta.

— ¿Por qué no? —pregunta Harry, cayendo de rodillas para hablar cerca de donde parece que proviene la voz de Draco.

— ... no creo que pueda entrar en la bañera. Estoy demasiado débil... —Harry solo escucha. Cierra los ojos contra una nueva ola de instintos que le gritan que llegue a su compañero en este momento.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar? Podría enviar a Kreacher a…

— No —Draco dice con una sonrisa que suena adolorida—. Todo menos eso.

— Está bien —dice Harry, con el corazón adolorido por su compañero—. Kreacher no, entendido.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada por un momento, Harry escucha la respiración de Draco, tratando de consolarlo y sin saber qué hacer o decir.

— ¿Has estado bebiendo suficiente agua? Podría enviarte un poco más, no es necesario que la traiga Kreacher —Harry dice, buscando cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para ayudar.

Oye el clic de la cerradura abierta y aguanta la respiración, esperando.

— ¿Me ayudarás a bañarme? —pregunta Draco, ignorando la pregunta de Harry, no es que le importe.

— Sí. Sí, puedo hacer eso —Harry dice, y se pone de pie. Respira hondo, concentra su atención y abre la puerta.

Huele aún más adentro, como lubricante, excitación y a Draco. Su polla palpita de deseo. Pero luego ve a su compañero, en el piso cerca de la puerta, encorvado por el dolor. Las rodillas de Draco están dobladas hacia su pecho, su cabeza está baja y se aprieta los brazos cuando Harry lo mira.

Lleva un pijama, probablemente el que llevaba puesto antes de despertarse con el celo, y Harry puede ver que las partes inferiores están bastante húmedas.

Harry se arrodilla a su lado.

— Hey —dice suavemente—. ¿Tú... crees que sería mejor si intentara levitarte? ¿O puedo cargarte?

— Solo... solo recógeme —Draco dice en silencio sobre sus rodillas, e incluso más allá de su cabello, Harry puede ver sus mejillas enrojecidas.

— Está bien —dice Harry.

Levantar a Draco sigue siendo bastante fácil, aunque no es tan fácil como solía ser, se alegra al notarlo. Él hace todo lo posible para hacerlo suavemente, tirando de Draco contra su pecho y apoyando su peso con un brazo debajo de las rodillas y uno alrededor de la espalda, pero Draco aún se estremece cuando Harry lo jala hacia él.

Presiona su nariz contra el cabello sedoso de Draco y respira su olor. Todavía está realmente preocupado, pero el olor de Draco y el peso de él en sus brazos, está calmando a Harry.

Su compañero está aquí, justo aquí, y él está ayudando, al menos un poco, eso espera.

Posiciona a Draco suavemente para sentarlo en la encimera de piedra pulida al lado del fregadero, y gira los grifos de la gran bañera con patas con un movimiento de su mano.

Se obliga a alejarse y mira la ropa de Draco.

— ¿Puedes manejar la ropa tú solo? —pregunta, y Draco asiente. Probablemente necesitará ayuda con la ropa interior, si ha tenido problemas para pararse.

Draco comienza con los botones de su camisa, y Harry se ocupa de encontrar el jabón de baño del que había estado hablando. Una vez que lo encuentra, se vuelve hacia Draco y tiene que tomarse un momento para recobrar la compostura, la vista del pálido pecho y la espalda de Draco, reflejada en el gran espejo detrás de él, incluso cubierto con viejas marcas de reclamo, le devuelve la excitación, la vanguardia de la mente de Harry.

Se aclara la garganta y camina hacia el omega.

— ¿Está bien? —pregunta, mostrando a Draco la botella.

Draco lo mira y asiente.

Harry agrega un poco al agua cerca del grifo, y coloca el líquido girando con otro movimiento de su mano para mezclarlo.

Cuando la bañera está llena de cálida y brillante agua azul profundo, cierra el grifo y vuelve a Draco.

Se para cerca, queriendo estar más cerca, y coloca una mano sobre la cintura de los pantalones de pijama de Draco, sobre su cadera.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con esto? —pregunta, tratando de bajar su excitación para no mostrarlo en su voz, no queriendo poner a Draco nervioso o incómodo.

Draco asiente, y Harry lo ayuda a ponerse de pie, soportando la mayor parte de su peso con un brazo debajo de los hombros, para que las piernas temblorosas de Draco no tengan que hacerlo. Él desata el cordón de los pantalones y ayuda a deslizarlos sobre las caderas con dirección al piso.

Sin embargo, tiene que morderse el labio para reprimir un gemido, por lo empapados que están.

Merlín, quiere tanto a Draco.

Lo ayuda a meterse en la bañera lo más suavemente que puede. Draco gime mientras entra, con alivio o dolor, Harry no lo sabe.

La camisa de Harry está empapada después de haber salpicado mientras intentaba ayudar, pero ignora la tela que se aferra a su cuerpo.

Draco tiene los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el reposacabezas incorporado. Parece que está ayudando, de alguna manera, aunque Harry todavía puede verlo tenso cuando el dolor, que parece ir y venir en oleadas, golpea.

Intenta pensar de qué otra manera puede ayudar.

— ¿Ayudaría un masaje? —pregunta

Los ojos de Draco se abren y parpadea hacia Harry. Estudia a Harry por un momento... buscando algo en su rostro. Luego cierra los ojos nuevamente y se encoge de hombros.

Harry piensa que es la mejor respuesta que obtendrá, y va a buscar la silla del escritorio en la habitación. La coloca detrás del extremo del reposacabezas de la bañera, no es exactamente la posición ideal ... pero será más cómodo que tratar de agacharse al lado del baño.

Extiende la mano tentativamente y deja que el dorso de sus dedos roce la mejilla de Draco suavemente mientras se mueve, sin querer asustar al rubio. Traza su marca de enlace en el cuello de Draco con un dedo y siente como su compañero tiembla.

Comienza con los hombros del omega, metiendo sus dedos en los músculos tensos. Comienza con la más mínima presión y gradualmente incrementa la fuerza, probando con qué se siente cómodo. Estableciendo una presión que a Draco parece gustarle más, se abre paso por los hombros y baja por la espalda, lo poco que puede en esta posición.

Draco se muerde el labio y trata de estar callado.

Harry acaricia su nariz contra la mejilla de Draco mientras sus manos continúan trabajando.

— Puedes hacer ruido, está bien Draco —dice, tratando de sonar tranquilizador, pero está bastante seguro de que solo suena excitado.

Draco, casi a regañadientes, suelta su labio y deja de intentar obligarse a quedarse callado. Harry trata de concentrarse en la tarea en cuestión, trata de ignorar que sus caderas se muevan por sí mismas en el asiento, su cuerpo intenta aliviar algo de la presión que se acumula en sus pantalones. Masajea el cuello de Draco, sobre su cuero cabelludo y baja por sus brazos. Puede alcanzar razonablemente cualquier parte de él mientras Draco se sumerge en el baño.

Finalmente, vuelve a sus hombros, porque no puede pensar en otra cosa que hacer y quiere mantener sus manos sobre Draco.

Sus dedos rozan su marca de vínculo y la acaricia con ellos intentando tranquilizarlo.

Está bastante seguro de que Draco se quedaría en el baño todo el día si pudiera, se está relajando y cree que en algún momento podría quedarse un poco dormido, pero finalmente Harry decide que probablemente no sea una buena idea que permanezca en el agua demasiado tiempo.

— Draco... lo siento amor, pero probablemente deberías salir pronto. 

Draco se queja y se hunde más abajo en el agua.

— Lo sé... lo siento, pero no queremos que te enfermes además de que ya no te sientas bien —dice Harry, luchando contra el impulso de ceder ante su adorable compañero—. Vamos. Te ayudaré.

Al sacar a Draco de la bañera, la ropa de Harry se inunda con una nueva ola de salpicaduras de agua, pero las ignora mientras envuelve a Draco con la toalla más esponjosa que puede encontrar.

Draco parece un poco más estable, menos tembloroso en general, pero Harry todavía lo levanta en sus brazos una vez que está envuelto en la toalla y lo lleva a la cama. Deja a Draco con cuidado y lo mete en la manta suave.

Draco bosteza y se acurruca más profundo. Harry se da vuelta para tratar de concentrarse, obviamente.

Ahí es cuando se da cuenta de que las pociones todavía están sobre el escritorio.

— Draco —dice yendo al escritorio—, ¿por qué no te tomaste esto?

— No podría —dice Draco, sonando somnoliento—. Mi estómago estaba demasiado adolorido —sin embargo, probablemente podría arreglárselas ahora.

Harry acerca las pociones, una poción para aliviar el dolor general y una poción de nutrientes, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

Draco simplemente se encoge de hombros y se levanta sobre sus codos para beber las pociones mientras Harry se las entrega. Harry pone los viales vacíos sobre el escritorio. Se arrodilla junto a la cama, apoya los brazos sobre la cama y la cabeza sobre los brazos y mira a Draco con preocupación.

— ¿Dónde duele? ¿Se acabó o...? —pregunta Harry.

— Todo, pero... es peor alrededor de mi estómago —dice Draco, se ve incómodo, avergonzado.

— Está bien —dice Harry, y coloca una mano en la mejilla de Draco, inclinándose para besarlo mientras se levanta—. Ya vuelvo.

Cree ver tristeza en los ojos de Draco por un breve momento antes de que su expresión se vuelva cuidadosamente en blanco. Harry no lo entiende, pero le duele el corazón.

— Solo un momento, de verdad. Solo necesito conseguir algunas cosas —dice vacilante, y trata de darle a Draco una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Se dirige hacia la puerta y se asoma al pasillo, algo preocupado si sale de la habitación y no vuelve a ser bienvenido.

— Kreacher —llama. El elfo aparece con un estallido un momento después, retorciéndose los dedos huesudos con preocupación.

— ¿Está bien el amo Draco? —pregunta el elfo. Harry no está seguro quién de los dos ha estado más preocupados por Draco desde que se despertó esta mañana en esta... situación.

— Va a estar bien, simplemente no se siente bien en este momento —dice Harry, tratando de tranquilizarlo a pesar de su preocupación aún presente—. ¿Me traerías una botella de agua tibia y un pijama nuevo?

— De inmediato amo Harry —el elfo dice, y desaparece con otro plop.

Harry espera en la puerta, sabiendo que Draco no quiere que Kreacher entre, y el elfo regresa unos momentos después con los artículos solicitados.

— Gracias —dice Harry, tomando los artículos y volviendo a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Los ojos de Draco están sobre él, puede sentirlo, pero sabe que tan pronto como mire, Draco intentará apartar la mirada. A Draco no le gusta que lo atrapen mirando.

Establece la temperatura en la botella de agua y se la da a su compañero.

— Si sostienes esto contra las partes que duelen más, podría ayudar —dice, tratando de no mirar mientras Draco despliega la manta y la toalla para presionar la botella de agua contra su vientre.

— Voy a cambiarme —dice gesticulando hacia la puerta del baño con la ropa fresca en la mano.

Draco no responde, y Harry cierra la puerta del baño detrás de él con un suave clic. Se recuesta contra la puerta con los ojos cerrados y presiona la palma de la mano contra su dolorida polla.

Sería inapropiado hacerse una paja en este momento, lo sabe, pero Merlín quiere hacerlo.

Se endereza y se quita la ropa mojada, reemplazándola con la sudadera y la camiseta que Kreacher le había traído.

Se pasa una mano por la cara, respira hondo y vuelve a entrar en la habitación.

Draco está mirando la puerta, pero cuando Harry entra, mira hacia otro lado. El alfa se acerca a la cama y se arrodilla de nuevo.

— ¿Como te sientes? ¿Está ayudando? —pregunta, quitándole un poco del cabello de Draco de la cara.

Draco asiente, pero un momento después se tensa y se muerde el labio cuando una nueva ola de calambres y dolor lo golpea.

Harry solo puede mirar y esperar que pase pronto, preocupado, frustrado e incapaz de pensar en algo que pueda hacer para ayudar.

Cuando la cara de Draco se relaja de nuevo, y suelta su labio de aspecto ya bastante maltratado, Harry se inclina y lo besa suavemente.

— Lo siento mucho amor —dice con voz áspera por la emoción—. ¿Hay algo en lo que puedas pensar que yo pueda hacer para ayudar?

Draco duda, mirando a Harry y otra vez, pareciendo pensar en su respuesta.

Finalmente, como si se estuviera rindiendo, cierra los ojos y, en voz baja, pregunta.

— ¿Me abrazarías?

— Por supuesto —responde Harry.

Tendrá que tener cuidado al respecto, no quiere molestar a Draco con nada que pueda hacerlo sentir incómodo, pero se las arreglará si Draco cree que podría ayudar.

Se sube a la cama, detrás de Draco, que se queda de lado mirando hacia Harry, acurrucado alrededor de la botella de agua caliente y lo acerca a su pecho. Su posición le recuerda a Harry a la forma en que se acuestan cuando anuda a Draco, solo que ahora mantiene sus caderas bien alejadas.

Draco suspira alegremente y se acurruca contra él y el corazón de Harry se siente como un salto mortal. Él acaricia su nariz contra el cuello de Draco y contra su cabello, y presiona besos a lo largo del cuello y la mandíbula de Draco, deseando que pueda sentir lo amado que es.

Harry no está seguro de cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, Harry tratando de abrazar y besar a Draco a pesar de los dolores, pero de alguna manera durante este tiempo las caderas de Draco se han desplazado hacia las de Harry y cuando Draco se mueve de nuevo, Harry siente el más leve roce del culo cubierto por la toalla de Draco contra su erección apenas vestida con el pantalón del pijama.

Harry agarra la cadera de Draco para detenerlo y reprime un gemido. Su cuerpo quiere que siga adelante, que busque más de ese calor, fricción y presión, pero se recuerda a sí mismo que Draco no quiere eso. Hará lo que sea necesario para demostrar que es digno de la confianza que su omega depositó en él cuando lo dejó entrar.

— Lo siento —dice Draco, sonando miserable, su cadera aun temblando ligeramente en el agarre de Harry.

— Está bien —responde, recordando que él no es el único que lucha con esto.

Draco está en celo, y aunque sus calores parecen funcionar de manera diferente a lo que es típico, había sido duro cada vez que Harry había mirado, por lo que esa parte al menos... parece ser lo mismo que esperaría.

Lo que le da una idea a Harry.

— Draco, sé que no quieres tener sexo, y eso está bien —dice Harry, apresurándose a tranquilizarlo cuando Draco se tensa ante sus palabras—. Pero, ¿alguna vez has intentado... ya sabes... masturbarte?

«Es solo que ese tipo de cosas pueden ser... ayudarte a relajarte ¿verdad? Así que no sé, ¿tal vez ayudaría?

Presiona su rostro ardiente contra el hombro de Draco, maldiciendo su aparente incapacidad para pensar antes de hablar.

No parece que Draco vaya a responder, y Harry casi se siente agradecido, no necesita más confirmación de que es un idiota porque, por supuesto, eso habría sido algo que Draco ya habría considerado. Tal vez no necesariamente para fines de relajación, pero Draco seguramente habría intentado masturbarse en algún momento durante uno de sus celos anteriores, y si hubiera sido útil o agradable, seguramente Draco ya lo habría hecho.

El brazo de Draco, que está envuelto alrededor del que Harry está usando para cubrir el pecho de Draco, se aprieta y traza nerviosamente patrones invisibles en la muñeca de Harry.

Harry está a punto de intentarlo nuevamente para asegurarle que lo que Draco piense que es mejor está bien, que fue solo una idea estúpida, pero Draco habla primero.

— No creo que pueda.

— ¿Qué? —dice Harry, la preocupación y la confusión aumentan—. ¿Por qué no?

Harry se sonroja cuando recuerda un capítulo de uno de los libros que había leído sobre omegas que había hablado sobre ayudas térmicas, herramientas para simular ser anudado que los omegas no emparejados usarían para ayudarlos a superar sus calores.

Merlín, Harry ni siquiera había pensado en pedir algo así, no había pensado que lo necesitarían, y no puede imaginar que una tienda tenga ese tipo de cosas solo... en stock. ¿Y si Draco necesita algo así? ¿Qué haría él? Intenta pensar en omegas a los que puede preguntar, pero el único que le viene a la mente en este momento es la Sra. Weasley y está bastante seguro de que morirá si tiene que hablar sobre este tipo de cosas con ella.

— Solo... no soy bueno en eso —dice Draco, con la cara ahora enterrada en la almohada, deteniendo los pensamientos de Harry.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta Harry.

Draco se encoge de hombros.

— Draco, lo siento, sé que esto es... incómodo... pero yo solo... no entiendo —dice Harry—. Quiero ayudar si puedo, pero... necesito entender lo que quieres decir primero.

Draco entierra la cara más profundamente en la almohada, y Harry no cree que vaya a obtener una respuesta, pero un momento después, Draco se cae de espaldas y se cubre los ojos con el brazo, luciendo derrotado.

— Yo... siempre que me sentía... mal... no podía intentarlo", dice avergonzado—. Nunca... nunca he llegado a hacer nada de eso.

— ¿Nunca? —pregunta Harry, con la garganta seca.

Draco no responde, pero Harry puede verlo hacer una mueca bajo su brazo.

— ¿Cómo has logrado superar tantos calores si nunca...? —pregunta Harry.

Draco descubre sus ojos y mira a Harry confundido, y Harry siente que se ha perdido algo obvio.

— Los omegas en celo valen más —dice Draco, como si fuera un simple hecho de la vida—. Incluso perras lloronas como yo —agrega, el odio a sí mismo prácticamente goteando de su voz, antes de volverse a su lado, alejándose de Harry nuevamente.

Harry aprieta sus brazos alrededor de Draco jalándolo lo más cerca que puede, su excitación está completamente olvidada frente a esta revelación. Besa y lame su marca de vínculo, queriendo hundir sus dientes y asegurarles a ambos que Draco está aquí ahora, que él es de Harry y que Harry lo amará y atesorará para siempre, pero también necesita su boca para hablar.

— Draco, Draco lo siento mucho. Draco no eres... no eres eso... y es... le dijiste a Hermione que ese tipo de cosas duelen cuando estás en celo... es horrible que te hayan hecho eso aún... hacer ese tipo de cosas sin importar tu estado —Harry dice, todavía sosteniendo la tensa forma de Draco cerca de él.

Besa y mordisquea la marca del vínculo, tratando desesperadamente de consolar a su compañero, y finalmente Draco cede a la avalancha de afecto y se relaja contra él.

Permanecieron en silencio por un tiempo, ambos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos.

— Apuesto a que eres un gran imbécil —dice Draco de repente, de la nada. Harry está demasiado sorprendido y feliz por la indirecta del viejo humor de Draco en su tono como para ofenderse por ser llamado un idiota.

— Oh, sí, soy un gran estúpido —dice, sonriendo.

Draco lo mira con una sonrisa y el corazón de Harry da un vuelco.

Un momento después, aun puede sentir los músculos de Draco tensarse debajo de su brazo y Draco hace una mueca de dolor.

Harry deja escapar un ruido preocupado y besa el cuello y la marca de vínculo de Draco, tratando de ser lo más reconfortante posible. Cuando el dolor pasa, Draco suspira y ajusta su cabeza para que Harry tenga mejor acceso a su cuello. Harry con gusto continúa besando, chupando y lamiendo.

Draco jadea y tiembla cuando Harry muerde su marca de vínculo, y Harry puede sentir el calor acumulándose en su abdomen nuevamente.

— ¿Qué... en qué piensas... cuando tú... ya sabes...? —pregunta Draco sin aliento.

— En ti —responde Harry, sin dudarlo—. Siempre en ti.

Draco tiembla, su mano se retuerce dónde está sosteniendo la muñeca de Harry, casi como si quisiera moverse a otra parte.

— Puedes si quieres —dice—. No hay nada malo en masturbarse, y me encantan los sonidos que haces cuando te sientes bien, Draco.

Draco gime, y su mano deja la muñeca de Harry para viajar hacia abajo. Harry aleja sus caderas de Draco, sabiendo que no podrá mantenerlas quietas si Draco hace más ruidos increíbles.

Draco tiembla, pero se está mordiendo el labio de nuevo, y su cara no parece estar disfrutando. Harry presiona un beso en su marca de vínculo.

— Relájate Draco —dice, dejando que sus labios rocen la piel febril del omega—, está bien, solo diviértete.

Draco gime y Harry puede ver la manta moviéndose donde Draco se está frotando. Harry gime, pero trata de amortiguarlo besando nuevamente el cuello de Draco.

Los pensamientos de Draco parecen comenzar a desviarse de nuevo cada vez que Harry está callado durante demasiado tiempo, por lo que eventualmente Harry solo divaga y espera que esté diciendo las cosas correctas.

— Eres tan increíble Draco. Tan maravilloso —menciona Harry—. Mírate, siendo tan bueno, haciendo justo lo que te pedí.

Draco gime ante eso, y Harry se ha dado cuenta de que parece que le gusta que lo elogien, por lo que se apoya en eso.

— Qué bueno eres —dice, y siente que algo le roza la cadera. Se da cuenta con un sobresalto de que es la mano de Draco la que se extiende detrás de sí mismo para tocar su entrada.

Merlín, puede oír lo mojado que está Draco.

Harry amortigua un gemido en el cuello de Draco, sus caderas se balancean en vano.

— Mi niño bueno, mi Draco, mi compañero, mi amor.

Todo el cuerpo de Draco se paraliza, y se viene con un gemido. Harry se muerde el labio dolorosamente para recuperar el control de sí mismo, y luego besa su marca de vínculo.

— Qué niño tan bueno, fuiste increíble —dice Harry.

Draco no responde, y Harry se da cuenta de que ya está dormido.


	14. Chapter 14

**.::Harry::.**

Superaron el celo de Draco de alguna manera, aunque Harry no está completamente seguro de cómo. Afortunadamente, parece que los calores de Draco tienden a ser en extremo más cortos y solo duran unos pocos días en lugar de una semana completa como suele ser en el mayor de los casos.

Harry está agradecido por eso, no está seguro de haber podido sobrevivir una semana completa.

Pasa un tiempo cuando finalmente Harry se las arregla para dormir un poco, y cuando se despierta con Draco sentado en su polla, casi se desmaya de lo bien que se siente después de días de estar excitado sin recibir ningún tipo de alivio.

Incluso ambos agotados, ya que acaban de sobrevivir al primer celo de Draco desde que fueron compañeros, logran tener relaciones sexuales tres veces ese día.

Draco parece estar mejor ahora. Había estado cansado y agotado los primeros días después del celo, pero también parece... más cómodo, cerca de Harry, y eso hace que el corazón del alfa se llene de felicidad cada vez más.

Solo está pensando que debería comenzar la cena cuando escucha un fuerte estrépito y un destrozo de platos provenientes de la cocina.

Al darse cuenta con preocupación de que no tiene idea de en qué parte de la casa está Draco, se apresura a llegar a la cocina.

Lo primero que ve cuando entra es a Ginny. Está mirando algo y extendiendo la mano como si tratara de calmar a un animal salvaje. Él sigue su mirada a través de la cocina y, junto a la estufa, ve a Draco, que parece aterrorizado.

Harry se mueve rápidamente hacia su compañero, abrazando a Draco y poniéndose entre él y el otro alfa en la habitación.

— Lo siento Harry —dice Ginny desde el otro lado de la habitación. "No quise asustarlo".

Harry asiente en respuesta, pero su atención aún está en Draco, quien se aferra a él y tiembla.

— Está bien, Draco —dice en voz baja, acariciando la parte superior de la cabeza de Draco y tratando de calmarlo—. Está bien. Estas bien. Te tengo, no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño.

Draco traga varias veces y sus ojos se ven vidriosos, pero parece estar recuperando la compostura. Sus manos caen de donde habían estado enredadas en la camisa de Harry, y después de varias respiraciones profundas, deja de temblar.

Harry besa la parte superior de su cabeza, luego mira por primera vez el desorden a su alrededor. Una bandeja grande, varios platos rotos y...

— ¿Hiciste tarta de melaza? —pregunta Harry incrédulo.

Draco se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry lo mira.

— Eso es increíble Draco —dice Harry, besándolo en la mejilla. "No sabía que podías hacer eso, eres tan talentoso".

Draco no responde, pero su sonrojo se extiende a sus oídos y baja por su cuello.

— Aww —dice Ginny, todavía al otro lado de la habitación—, ustedes son tan lindos.

Draco se tensa cuando ella habla, y Harry lo aprieta un poco más fuerte. Se da vuelta para mirar a Ginny, y siente que Draco se acurruca cerca de su espalda, prácticamente escondiéndose detrás de él.

Draco realmente se siente muy incómodo con otros alfas, piensa Harry. Tendrá que asegurarse de que todos sepan que las visitas inesperadas ya no son bienvenidas, que no quiere que Draco se sienta inseguro en su propia casa.

— Hola Gin, ¿qué pasa?

— Mmm, estoy en un descanso del equipo y mamá quería que trajera estas cosas —contesta gesticulando perezosamente hacia una canasta grande que se ve llena hasta el borde con alimentos caseros—. Juro que está convencida de que cualquiera de nosotros que no vivamos en casa moriremos de hambre si no nos envía comida.

— No es que lo necesites —Ginny continúa con una sonrisa—. Tienes un elfo doméstico y un pequeño y lindo omega para prepararte la comida.

Siente que Draco agarra su camisa con fuerza y lo mira, pero Draco está mirando al suelo, por lo que Harry no puede leer su expresión.

— Honestamente no es justo —dice Ginny con un puchero en broma—. Realmente deberías aprender a compartir.

Mierda.

Draco se tensa detrás de él, y Harry prácticamente puede sentir su miedo.

Ginny es una gran amiga, y Harry sabe que solo está bromeando, y que nunca estaría bromeando así si supiera sobre el pasado de Draco, pero... Draco no sabe esto.

Harry trata de pensar en la mejor manera de manejar esto.

— Oh, vete a la mierda Gin —dice, intentando un tono de broma similar—. Es mío, y yo me quedo con él.

Lleva sus brazos hacia atrás y tira de Draco hacia adelante, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de él, manteniéndolo muy cerca.

— Incluso me hizo tarta de melaza, Gin —dice Harry—. Tarta de melaza.

— Sí... se nota que es bastante asustadizo... pero creo que es un excelente cocinero —dice Ginny con una sonrisa genuina.

Draco parece darse cuenta del hecho de que Ginny estaba bromeando, y se inclina más hacia Harry. Harry besa su mejilla, apretando su hombro.

Ginny está haciendo pucheros de nuevo ahora.

— Oh, honestamente —dice ella, sin celos reales en sus palabras—, ustedes dos son peores que Ron y Hermione. Me voy, estoy demasiado soltera para esto —dice mientras se dirige de nuevo a la red flu de la cocina.

— Tal vez no estarías tan soltera si pasaras menos tiempo en quidditch y más tiempo buscando una pareja —dice Harry en tono de broma.

— Suenas como mamá —dice Ginny, dándose la vuelta.

En el momento en que ella se va, se vuelve hacia Draco, ahuecando su mejilla y volviendo la cara hacia él.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta, preocupado—. ¿Estás herido?

Draco lo mira por un momento y luego niega con la cabeza.

Sus ojos se dirigen hacia el suelo y al desorden de los platos rotos.

— Lo siento —dice Draco abatido.

— Está bien. No tienes nada por lo que lamentarte —Harry insiste—. Lamento que te haya asustado, debí haberle dicho que no viniera a menos que dijeras que estaba bien, no lo pensé.

— Siento que te haya incomodado —continúa—. Ella no sabe... y no siempre piensa en las cosas.

Draco todavía se ve miserable, así que Harry trata de pensar en cómo animarlo.

— Todavía no puedo creer que hayas hecho tarta de melaza, eso es increíble —dice. Siempre había sido una mierda al hornear, y no esperaba que Draco tuviera experiencia en la cocina.

— Sin embargo, lo arruiné. Y te rompí los platos —dice Draco, todavía sonando molesto consigo mismo.

— No es tu culpa, y no es gran cosa —dice Harry—. Haré que Kreacher limpie el desorden, y si todavía anhelas la tarta de melaza, podemos salir y conseguir una.

**.:: Draco::.**

Draco quería sorprender a Harry.

Había sido tan bueno con Draco, durante su celo. No había follado a Draco ni una vez durante su celo a pesar de lo mucho que claramente quería, y Draco nunca había tenido un celo con tan poco dolor. Entonces, había querido hacer algo por Harry. Algo especial.

Sin embargo, no tiene mucho que ofrecer.

Fue Kreacher, en realidad, a quien se le ocurrió la idea, mencionando no tan casualmente a Draco que a Harry le gusta la tarta de melaza. También fue Kreacher quien adquirió el libro de recetas, después de asegurarle a Draco varias veces que estaba bien y que tenía un presupuesto para esas cosas cuando hacía las compras de Harry.

Así que realmente, Draco no había hecho tanto. Simplemente seguir la receta, que fue realmente bastante fácil en comparación con algunas de las pociones delicadas que Draco había preparado en el pasado.

Pero a pesar de lo poco que tuvo que hacer, todavía se las arregló para arruinarlo.

Acababa de juntar todo en una bandeja de servir, y se estaba preparando para llevárselo a Harry, cuando la hermana de Weasley de repente entró por el flu.

Había dejado caer la bandeja en su sorpresa, y luego el miedo se había instalado.

Se había preguntado por ella, por qué Harry no estaba con ella en lugar de hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo con él, pero en el momento en que ella entra a la cocina él lo sabe.

Ella es un alfa también.

Él se alegra cuando ella se va, se alegra cuando la atención de Harry se vuelve completamente hacia él, irracionalmente, descubre que se encuentra celoso de ella. Luego ve correctamente, por primera vez, el desastre que ha hecho, y siente que su corazón se hunde nuevamente.

Ya ni siquiera puede escuchar adecuadamente lo que Harry dice, y siente que le arden los ojos como si realmente pudiera llorar.

Solía llorar mucho, y sinceramente, eso debería haber sido una pista de lo que pasaría a continuación, pero era demasiado orgulloso para sospecharlo. Había aprendido a no llorar, sobre cualquier cosa, había aprendido que no tiene sentido esa tontería. Pero parece que Potter sigue siendo excelente para hacer que Draco pierda el control, y apenas puede evitar llorar por unos estúpidos pasteles destruidos.

Siente una cálida mano en su mejilla, volviendo la cabeza para mirar a Harry. No lo mira, seguro que se caerá en pedazos si lo hace.

Harry lo besa.

— Draco, está bien —dice Harry—. No hiciste nada malo.

Draco cierra los ojos y se apoya la mejilla en la mano del alfa. Tiene que tragar varias veces para rechazar las emociones que amenazan con vencerlo.

— Vamos, tengo algo para ti —dice Harry, y Draco lo sigue aturdido cuando Harry lo toma de la mano y lo lleva al estudio.

Draco mira a lo lejos mientras Harry busca en un cajón del escritorio.

Se endereza un momento después, volviendo a Draco y sosteniendo una caja estrecha y llana.

El aliento de Draco se le queda atrapado en la garganta, no puede ser.

— Lo siento, por no devolverla antes —Potter dice tímidamente

Cuando Harry le entrega la caja, Draco la toma con dedos temblorosos.

— Yo solo... no estaba seguro al principio... y luego no sabía cuándo sería un buen momento...

Draco abre la caja, y adentro hay una varita. Su varita. La que Harry había tomado en la mansión, durante la guerra.

Siente las lágrimas en sus mejillas antes de que incluso tenga la oportunidad de tratar de detenerlas.

Toma la varita con dedos temblorosos y la coloca contra su pecho. No se le ha permitido tener una varita desde... ya que las personas que lo habían sacado del campo de batalla habían destruido la que había tomado prestada... y esta... esta es su varita. Suya.

Con su varita entre sus manos, se siente más completo que en mucho tiempo.

Harry lo atrapa entre sus cálidos brazos, y Draco no está seguro de cuánto tiempo pasa llorando.


	15. Chapter 15

**.::Draco::.**

Draco vuelve a golpear su camisa con su varita y se mira en el espejo mientras cambia de color.

Frunciendo el ceño, la golpea nuevamente, y nuevamente el color cambia.

Está pasando demasiado tiempo en esto, a los sanadores no les importará de qué color use la camisa, pero está nervioso y no tiene nada más útil que hacer.

Cuando llega el momento de irse, se aparece en la cocina. Él ha estado usando la magia en exceso últimamente, para cosas para las que realmente no necesita usarla, pero... está tan feliz de poder usarla nuevamente que parece que no puede evitar usarla en cada oportunidad.

Potter le da una mirada de exasperación, pero no hace ningún comentario.

— ¿Listo? —pregunta Potter.

No, sería la respuesta honesta. Draco asiente "sí".

Potter lo acerca y lo besa en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Había sido persistente, y Draco, debilitado por demasiado buen trato y el hecho de que ahora tenía una varita, había cedido fácilmente.

No tiene sentido ver a un sanador, los sanadores lo habían visto antes, pero si Harry insiste en perder el tiempo... Draco lo dejará.

Este sanador llegaría a las mismas conclusiones que los demás.

Nada que hacer, no hay nada malo con él, y es solo que Draco solo hace un gran alboroto por algo que otros omegas pasan sin quejarse todos los días.

Draco trata de no mirar hacia arriba cuando salen de la casa para aparecer en San Mungo. Había intentado ir al jardín trasero el otro día, e incluso cercado por una valla de piedra alta, se había sentido mareado por la cantidad de espacio que se extendía sobre él. Así que ahora mantiene los ojos bajos y se aferra a Potter con fuerza.

Una vez que están fuera de la casa, Potter los aparece en San Mungo.

Mientras Potter maneja el registro, Draco continúa agarrándose de su brazo e ignora intencionadamente a la bruja detrás del escritorio. Realmente no puede soportar estar celoso de una recepcionista, además, este lugar lo incomoda, le recuerda cuando los aurores lo trajeron aquí, y trata de no ser demasiado obvio acerca de presionar su nariz contra el hombro de Potter, inhalar y dejar que el aroma del alfa lo consuele.

No tienen que esperar mucho antes de ser llamados a una habitación privada.

Cuando la sanadora entra, una beta de baja estatura, con su cabello recogido en un moño, Draco intenta desconectarse y no prestar atención a su conversación con Potter tanto como sea posible.

Por mucho que sepa lo que viene, no está ansioso por lo que la sanadora tenga que decir. Sabe que es patético, pero eso no significa que le guste escucharlo decir una vez más.

— Draco —Potter le dice suavemente, apretando ligeramente su hombro—. Probablemente sea mejor si respondes estas preguntas, lo harías mejor que yo.

Draco respira profundamente algunas veces, tratando de recuperarse. Luego asiente.

La sanadora claramente sabe sobre los antecedentes de Draco y Draco se pregunta vagamente si ella estaba en su caso. Él no recuerda a ninguno del personal del hospital de su tiempo aquí, entonces, por lo que él sabe, ella podría haber estado. Sus preguntas son incómodas, por decir lo menos. Ella pregunta sobre cada pequeño detalle, no importa cuán terrible o vergonzoso sea. Trata de responderlos de manera individual, dando lo mínimo de datos como sea posible.

Ella toma notas y, de alguna manera, piensa Draco, eso lo empeora. No le gusta la idea de que en algún lugar habrá un registro de esto.

— ¿Y qué hay de este último celo? El más reciente —dice finalmente.

Draco duda.

Por alguna razón, había sido extrañamente más fácil hablar sobre su pasado y luego, hablar sobre su situación actual le cuesta más.

— No dolió tanto —dice Draco eventualmente, hablando con la verdad.

Potter se mueve a su lado, pero no quita su brazo del hombro de Draco, por lo que está agradecido. No puede mirar a Potter o a la sanadora cuando siente el terrible sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¿En serio? —dice la sanadora, sonando interesada—. ¿Y qué tiene este de diferente?

No sabe cómo responder la pregunta, él realmente no la entiende.

Pero algo sobre la presencia de Potter, las cosas que hizo o cómo manejó las cosas había aliviado el dolor gradualmente. De hecho, hacia el final, el dolor había disminuido mucho y la horrible sensación de vacío que había persistido durante todo su calor se había vuelto tan grave que casi había decidido pedirle a Harry que lo anudara de todos modos, incluso si le dolía. Pero su calor había terminado antes de tomar una decisión, por lo que no había tenido la oportunidad de averiguar si valdría la pena.

— No lo sé. Fue muy diferente. Él estuvo allí —Draco se las arregla para responder, y se siente aliviado cuando la sanadora cambia su mirada inquisitiva hacia Potter.

— Bueno, Sr. Potter, ¿cuáles son sus recuerdos de los eventos? —pregunta la sanadora.

— Umm... —Potter vacila— bueno... Draco describió los dolores como... calambres musculares, así que intenté tratarlos como si fueran calambres musculares por deportes o algo así.

La sanadora asiente, y Potter sigue, sonando incómodo.

— Así que le di muchos baños calientes, masajes y descanso.

— Ya veo —dice la sanadora, tomando notas de nuevo—. ¿Y cuántas veces lo anudaste?

Potter se tensa, Draco todavía no puede soportar mirarlo, pero está seguro de que debe estar sonrojándose en este punto, Draco ciertamente lo está.

— Umm... ¿ninguna? —responde Potter—. Draco dijo que ser anudado duele cuando está en celo, así que umm... no hicimos eso.

La sanadora suelta un "hmms" y escribe más.

— Y Draco, ¿pudiste alcanzar el orgasmo sin ser anudado? —pregunta la sanadora, sin levantar la vista de sus notas donde todavía está escribiendo rápidamente.

La cara de Draco arde.

Él logra asentir, lo que afortunadamente ve la sanadora porque no cree que pueda hablar más allá por su vergüenza en este momento.

— Está bien, ¿y cuántos orgasmos tuviste? —pregunta, como si preguntara qué había desayunado.

— Yo... no sé —dice Draco, incapaz de recordar nada útil más allá de su mortificación.

Ella mira a Potter, quien duda por un momento antes de responder.

— Once.

Merlín, Draco desea que el piso se abra y se lo trague.

La habitación está en silencio durante unos minutos mientras la sanadora revisa sus notas. Potter presiona su nariz contra el cabello de Draco y Draco puede sentir la tensión en el brazo alrededor de su hombro.

— Bueno, entonces —dice ella eventualmente —por lo que ambos dijeron, parece que Draco podría tener algún tipo de desequilibrio hormonal o condición que está causando estos síntomas inusuales.

«La buena noticia es que estas cosas no suelen ser tan graves, y deberíamos poder obtener algunos medicamentos regulares que alivien los síntomas desagradables —explica amablemente—. La mala noticia es que primero tenemos que realizar algunas pruebas, confirmar mi teoría y descubrir qué es exactamente lo que está mal para que podamos tratarte adecuadamente. Y eso va a tomar algo de tiempo.

«Tomaré una muestra de sangre hoy, y deberíamos poder obtener los resultados en una semana más o menos —continúa mirando a Potter—. Debido a lo reciente que fue su último celo, parece poco probable que tenga otro antes de que obtengamos sus resultados, pero en caso de que lo haga, le aconsejo que trate de manejar las cosas como lo hizo la última vez, ya que suena a que así ayudó.

Draco se siente aturdido y casi no registra nada cuando se van.

¿Esto, esto podría ser realmente una cosa real? ¿Una verdadera condición médica confirmable? ¿Podría no haber sido solo él incapaz de manejar las cosas que todos los demás si pueden?

Potter lo abraza fuertemente en el momento en que cruzan la puerta de Grimmauld Place, y Draco se deja relajar en el abrazo.

**.::Harry::.**

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Harry, todavía sosteniendo a su compañero con fuerza en el corredor de la entrada.

Se sintió aliviado por la confirmación del sanador de que lo que sea que esté pasando con Draco, probablemente no sea serio. Pero Draco parecía sorprendido, y desde entonces ha estado en silencio y ausente.

No entiende la reacción de su compañero, pero de todos modos quiere consolarlo.

— No lo sé —dice Draco eventualmente, en voz baja—. Nunca... ningún sanador ha creído que fuera realmente... realmente algo.

Sostiene a Draco con más fuerza, le duele el corazón al recordar las palabras de Draco durante su celo. Se había llamado a sí mismo 'perra llorona' y Harry se pregunta cuántas veces le habían dicho que eso es lo que era.

No sabe qué decir, así que sostiene a Draco, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura y una mano sosteniendo la parte posterior de su cuello, y trata de tranquilizarlo lo mejor que puede.

Finalmente, Draco se aleja un poco y pregunta si Harry quiere que prepare la cena.

Draco ha estado ayudando con la cocina desde el incidente de la tarta de melaza, y Harry está satisfecho. Harry sabe cocinar de manera bastante decente, pero principalmente solo comidas que su tía Petunia le había ordenado. Draco le ha pedido a Kreacher que le consiga algunos libros de recetas, y hasta ahora ha demostrado ser capaz de preparar cualquiera de los platillos.

— Si quieres —dice Harry—. ¿Puedo ayudar?

Hacen la cena juntos, con Draco tomando la iniciativa y corrigiendo a Harry suavemente cuando hace algo mal.

No es hasta más tarde, mucho más tarde, cuando están acurrucados juntos en las enredadas sábanas de Harry, que el tema de lo que sucedió con la sanadora vuelve a aparecer.

— ¿Realmente... ayudó? —pregunta Harry en voz baja—. Durante tu calor...

— Sí —dice Draco, también hablando en voz baja en la habitación oscura.

— Al principio, fue como todas las otras veces... pero luego se volvió menor... Se hizo más fácil.

Aliviado, Harry presiona sus labios con la marca del vínculo.

— Estoy tan feliz.


	16. Chapter 16

**.::Harry::.**

Una semana más tarde los vuelve a llamar la sanadora para ver los resultados de las pruebas de Draco. El estómago de Harry está retorcido en nudos mientras se sientan en la habitación, esperando que llegue para hablar con ellos. Draco está metido debajo de su brazo, y se ve tranquilo, su rostro es impasible... casi parece aburrido, pero Harry puede sentir la tensión en sus hombros, el ligero temblor en la mano que sostiene la suya.

Cuando la sanadora entra, Harry busca en su rostro alguna pista de lo que está por venir, pero su profesionalismo tranquilo no revela nada.

Se sienta frente a ellos, arregla su cuaderno y pluma y luego los mira.

— Entonces, ¿cómo han estado los dos? ¿Alguna novedad desde la última vez que te vi? —pregunta, con la pluma preparada.

Harry mira a Draco, pero luego sacude su cabeza con un "no" silencioso cuando está seguro de que Draco no va a responderle.

La sanadora les sonríe amablemente y, afortunadamente, pasa directamente a la razón por la que están allí.

— Entonces, como ambos saben, realizamos algunas pruebas en una muestra de sangre proporcionada por el Sr. Malfoy —dice ella, y Harry aguanta la respiración—. No pudimos encontrar ningún problema hormonal, y todas las pruebas que realizamos arrojaron normalidad.

Harry siente los hombros de Draco hundirse en derrota bajo su brazo y lo acerca más, presionando un beso en su cabello.

— Pero dados los síntomas informados, intuí que debía haber algo que me faltaba, así que volví a revisar su archivo, Sr. Malfoy —la sanadora continuó, posiblemente notando que la falta de resultados los había molestado a ambos—. Y creo que encontré la causa.

Harry traga, ella había dicho que las cosas hormonales generalmente no eran graves, pero esto... esto podría ser cualquier cosa.

— Como saben para su caso legal, se realizó un escaneo de bonos —dice, y Harry no sabe a dónde va con esto—. Y al seguir estudiando los resultados, parece ser que, en ese momento, estabas bajo más de un vínculo.

La garganta de Harry se siente seca.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta Draco, apenas en un susurro, con los ojos muy abiertos y el miedo escrito en su rostro.

— Es muy poco común, pero a veces sucede —explica—. Ocasionalmente, con enlaces muy fuertes, los nuevos no pueden anularlo... si no tienen una conexión lo suficientemente fuerte. Muy raramente, esto puede dar como resultado la formación de un nuevo vínculo, pero sin poder deshacerse por completo del anterior.

— Parece que eso es lo que sucedió.

La mente de Harry está girando, tratando de procesar todo esto.

— ¿Está... el otro vínculo sigue activo? —pregunta, y Draco se tensa aún más.

— No —la sanadora responde con firmeza—. Lo verifiqué con la muestra de sangre que el Señor Malfoy proporcionó en la última cita, ahora solo tiene vínculo con usted, Señor Potter.

— ¿Puede rastrear con quién tenía el otro vínculo? —pregunta Harry, y escucha una fuerte exhalación de Draco, pero no mira, no puede mirarlo.

No está seguro de qué expresión verá en el rostro de Draco, y Harry no se siente capaz de poder manejarlo si ve que Draco quiere perseguir este otro vínculo. Este vínculo muy raro, muy poderoso.

— Desafortunadamente no —dice la sanadora— el rastro de ello fue tan débil en el escaneo, que no hay forma de obtener una firma mágica. Probablemente por eso se perdió la primera vez, si nadie estaba buscando algo como esto, puede ser fácil pasarlo por alto.

Años, Draco debe haber estado unido a esta persona durante años. A pesar de quién sabe cuántas otras marcas de vínculos se le impusieron, ese vínculo se mantuvo.

Harry no podría culpar a Draco si quisiera explorar la posibilidad de buscar al dueño de ese vínculo, pero la idea de tener que dejarlo ir...

— Pero ... ¡pero eso no tiene ningún sentido! —exclama Draco, hablando de repente.

Harry lo mira y todo lo que puede ver es lo molesto y confundido que está.

— Siempre, siempre me he sentido así —dice Draco, con voz temblorosa—. Además, la primera vez que yo sufrí dolores, fue la primera vez que me marcaron, y en la ocasión más reciente... dijo usted que esta vez solo tenía un vínculo.

— Bueno, en esta última vez se perdió por completo... no se supone que los Omegas estén bajo más de un vínculo, y tú estuviste en esa condición... probablemente por años, tu cuerpo necesitará un tiempo para adaptarse —la sanadora explica pacientemente—. ¿Dijiste que fue mejor esta vez? ¿Más fácil? Probablemente continuará haciéndose más fácil, tu cuerpo solo tiene que adaptarse para no pelear por quién debería querer como pareja.

— Y en cuanto a la primera vez... voy a ser sincera, realmente no sé —dice, y Draco hace un ruido muy frustrado. Harry se sentiría orgulloso de lo emocional y vocal que está actuando si él mismo no se sintiera tan emocionalmente destrozado por todo esto.

— Hay algunos casos, historias reales, tienes que entender que este tipo de cosas son tan raras, donde se forman vínculos sin que necesariamente haya una... una mordida involucrada —la sanadora continúa tentativamente—. No hay casi ninguna investigación sobre el tema, de nuevo es extremadamente raro, pero...

«Parece que, en algunos casos, los casos en que el par es muy compatible, y existen circunstancias atenuantes, se hace una cicatriz mágica mientras la pareja está en contacto... a veces eso es suficiente para la unión, un poco de magia.

**.:: Draco ::.**

Regresan a casa en silencio, y Draco no está seguro de cuándo comenzó a referirse a la casa de Potter como su hogar, pero...

La expresión oscura en el rostro de Potter lo pone nervioso y le recuerda que no debería bajar la guardia de ninguna manera.

En el momento en que entran y arrojan sus capas de viaje, Potter está sobre él, apretando a Draco contra la pared, envolviéndolo en sus brazos y presionando su nariz contra el cuello de Draco.

No lo besa, ni a tientas, ni le pide a Draco que se acueste con él y por un momento Draco está confundido, pero luego hace clic.

Los alfa son notoriamente posesivos con sus omegas, y acaban de pasar la última hora discutiendo que Draco se había unido a otras personas.

Potter necesita tranquilidad.

Draco realmente no sabe cómo ofrecer eso.

De todos modos, hace todo lo posible, inclinando más la cabeza hacia un lado, dándole a Potter un mejor acceso a su cuello y su marca de vínculo. Luego, tentativamente lleva sus manos a las caderas de Potter, sin tirar ni empujar... solo... aguantando.

Potter respira temblorosamente y aprieta un poco más a Draco antes de soltarlo y levantar la cabeza para tratar de mirarlo a los ojos. Draco no puede encontrar la mirada de Potter, pero se resiste al impulso de volver la cara o esconderse.

— ¿Tú... quieres tratar de encontrar a quien sea con quien tengas ese vínculo? —pregunta Potter, y el corazón de Draco siente que se detiene, la alarma lo inunda.

Mira la cara de Potter con los ojos muy abiertos, y el alfa se ve dolido.

— No —Draco dice con firmeza.

— ¿Estás seguro? —pregunta Potter, y las palabras suenan como si tuviera que obligarlas a salir.

— Sí, estoy seguro —dice Draco—. Yo... solo te quiero a ti. Sólo a ti.

Potter gime y vuelve a enterrar su rostro contra el cuello de Draco. Parece aplacado, por ahora, pero Draco todavía se siente asustado y nervioso, desesperado por demostrar su lealtad a Harry, desesperado por no ser expulsado.

— Por favor... —suplica, su voz temblando ligeramente—. Por favor, anúdame.

Potter levanta la cabeza y mira a Draco con preocupación, buscando en su rostro algo que Draco espera desesperadamente que esté allí.

Incapaz de manejar el escrutinio por más tiempo, se pone de puntillas y presiona sus labios contra los de Potter. Potter no devuelve el beso.

Draco no puede detener el ruido de pánico que se le escapa cuando se aleja.

Potter reacciona, apretando sus brazos alrededor de Draco y luciendo aún más preocupado.

— Es... es reconfortante. Ha sido un día muy difícil... —Draco admite de mala gana—. Por favor.

Potter busca en su rostro un momento más antes de responder.

— Bueno.

Más tarde, mucho más tarde, cuando están sudorosos y atados juntos en la cama de Potter, y puede escuchar a Potter roncando suavemente detrás de él, solo entonces Draco se permite reconocer la pequeña cicatriz de quemadura en el tobillo que le ha picado desde que la sanadora había dicho que un vínculo no necesariamente necesitaba un mordisco.

El hecho es que solo había un alfa con el que había estado en contacto ese día de una manera que podría haber causado la formación de un vínculo.

Y ese alfa había sido Potter.


	17. Chapter 17

**.::Harry::.**

— Harry, han pasado semanas. Te echa de menos —Andrómeda dice, su rostro parpadeando con las llamas verdes de la red flu.

— Lo sé, lo siento —contesta Harry, sintiéndose increíblemente culpable—. Iré... 

— Tendrán que verse en algún momento —dice Andrómeda, interrumpiéndolo.

Harry lo sabe, pero...

— Sé que tienes tus razones para ser reacio a presentarlos —argumenta Andromeda, su voz se suaviza—. Pero son familiares. Y todos podríamos necesitar un poco más de nuestra familia en estos días.

Harry traga, ella tiene un punto pero...

— Lo dejaré en media hora. Así que, si tienes que hacer algún tipo de preparación, te sugiero que lo hagas —Andrómeda dice, con la voz sonando firme como el acero y sin darle a Harry la oportunidad de responder antes de finalizar la llamada.

— Mierda —Harry murmura a la chimenea ahora vacía.

Había desarrollado una buena relación con la mujer mayor desde la guerra debido a su interés mutuo en el bienestar de Teddy pero...

En momentos como este, Harry recuerda a los otros parientes de Andrómeda.

Se frota las manos sobre la cara y murmura algunas palabras más meditando antes de ponerse de pie. Necesita encontrar a Draco, avisarle.

Encuentra a su compañero en la biblioteca, como había esperado. Parece que Draco es un lector voraz, y se le ocurre que tal vez debería tratar de invitarlo a ir a una librería en algún momento... pero, de nuevo, siempre parece reacio a salir de la casa, ya había rechazado todas las ofertas pasadas de Harry para cualquier cosa fuera de la casa aparte de las visitas a la sanadora.

Harry se aclara la garganta para dejar que Draco, que está atrapado en su lectura, sepa que está allí.

Draco parpadea hacia él, con los ojos sobre él antes de desviar la mirada. Harry sabe que ahora tiene su atención.

— Um... —Harry comienza tímidamente— perdón por la breve interrupción, pero mi ahijado se acerca. Estará aquí en unos veinte minutos.

Draco permanece en silencio.

— No... no tienes que hacer nada —aclara—. Puedo mantenerlo restringido a la planta baja si quieres...

Respira hondo.

— Pero si estás de acuerdo, estoy seguro de que le encantaría conocerte —dice Harry. Quiere que Draco esté de acuerdo con eso. Está aterrorizado, Teddy no es el más discreto de los niños y Harry está tan asustado de que Teddy diga algo que lastime a Draco pero...

Si es honesto, está agradecido con Andromeda por no darle la opción de continuar posponiendo esto. Ya no quiere posponerlo, pero sabe que lo habría hecho si se lo hubiera dejado la opción.

Draco está callado por un momento, y Harry espera que solo esté pensando las cosas y no haya decidido simplemente no responder.

— Soy... no soy bueno con los niños —Draco admite finalmente, sonando resignado.

Realmente no es la respuesta que Harry esperaba.

¿Draco ha tenido alguna experiencia con niños? Él se pregunta. Parece que espera ser reprendido por esta admisión, y Harry trata de pensar en cómo asegurarle que no será así.

— Eso está bien —dice, buscando un tono alegre y tropezando ligeramente con sus palabras—. Teddy no es muy bueno con la gente. Harán una gran pareja.

Lo dice en serio para tranquilizar a Draco, una manera bromista de decir que Draco no estará solo en su incomodidad, pero se queda callado. Draco se ve aún más tenso y resignado.

— Oye, está bien —dice Harry, arrodillándose frente a Draco y poniendo una mano sobre su rodilla de una manera que espera que sea tranquilizadora.

— Realmente no tienes que conocerlo si no quieres —Harry dice—: Y si lo conoces, puedes hacer el tiempo de convivencia tan corto como quieras. Él es…

Harry se detiene tratando de pensar en cómo decir esto.

— Lo amo, pero Teddy es... muy... directo. Puede ser un poco, más bien demasiado impertinente a veces.

Draco traga y Harry se pregunta si esta conversación ha terminado.

— ¿Qué... qué pasa si hago algo mal? —pregunta Draco en voz baja.

Quiere atraer a Draco para besarlo, pero se resiste, en lugar de eso, toma sus manos entre las suyas.

— ¿Vas a lastimarlo? —Harry pregunta con calma, sabiendo la respuesta pero queriendo que Draco lo entienda.

Draco lo mira bruscamente, con sorpresa y alarma escritas claramente en su rostro.

— No. Nunca... —Draco responde apresuradamente.

Harry aprieta sus manos tranquilizadoramente.

— Entonces va a estar bien —dice.

Draco se calla de nuevo un momento, y Harry puede verlo trabajando para recuperar la compostura.

— ¿Qué pasa si ... qué pasa si pregunta sobre...? —aquí Draco hace un gesto vago hacia las cicatrices en su cuello.

Harry usa sus pulgares para trazar círculos contra el dorso de las manos de Draco.

— Probablemente lo hará —admite—. Eres bienvenido a responder como creas que es lo mejor.

Draco casi parece que va a plantear algún otro problema, pero entonces suena el timbre de la puerta en toda la casa.

**.:: Draco ::.**

Potter tenía razón en una cosa.

— ¡Woah, tienes muchas cicatrices! —es lo primero que sale de la boca del niño cuando ve a Draco, quien definitivamente no se está escondiendo en las escaleras tratando de mirar sin ser visto.

Draco entra en pánico ante el comentario, y por haber sido atrapado, y considera simplemente girar la cola e ir a sus habitaciones, pero la amplia sonrisa que Potter le envía lo hace sentirse arraigado al piso.

— También tengo una cicatriz —dice el niño, saltando hacia Draco con entusiasmo—. ¿Quieres ver?

Draco, una vez más, considera huir, pero Potter lo sigue mirando y se ve...

Se ve muy feliz.

Draco logra asentir, y se agacha para estar al mismo nivel que el chico. El niño se sube la manga con entusiasmo para mostrar con orgullo a Draco una cicatriz apenas visible en su antebrazo. Luego se lanza a una narración emocionada y dramática de su encuentro con un gnomo de jardín particularmente enojado en la casa de los Weasley.

Draco trata de prestarle atención a la historia, realmente lo hace, pero está completamente distraído a medida que el cabello del niño cambia gradualmente del marrón claro que había sido cuando había llegado a un vibrante naranja Weasley.

Draco mira a Potter, preocupado de que de alguna manera haya causado esto, pero Potter no parece molesto. Se acerca a ellos y revuelve casualmente el cabello ahora completamente pelirrojo del niño.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —pregunta Harry. El niño asiente con entusiasmo—. ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Kreacher y le pides unos bocadillos?

El niño se ilumina y sale corriendo emocionado hacia las cocinas.

Draco se pone de pie, tratando de decidir si estaría bien preguntar por el cabello. Harry lo tira en sus brazos, presionando su nariz contra el cabello rubio y tarareando alegremente.

Draco intenta no ser obvio acerca de apoyarse en el calor de Harry, o que la ola de alivio que siente cuando se da cuenta de que al parecer aún no ha arruinado las cosas lo hace sentir un poco mareado.

— Es un metamorfomago —dice Harry, después de unos momentos—. Su abuela dice que debería tener algo más de control sobre él a medida que envejece, pero por ahora es principalmente su cabello el que cambia y generalmente es subconsciente.

— Oh —exclama Draco, eso explica por qué Harry no reaccionó.

Este tipo de cosas es probablemente normal para ellos. Debe ser un dolor seguirle la pista en cualquier lugar con una multitud, se encuentra pensando. No está seguro de poder manejarlo, siente pánico con solo pensarlo.

La misma curiosidad que lo llevó al pie de las escaleras antes obliga a Draco a unirse a Harry y Teddy en la cocina para almorzar.

Teddy tarda el doble en comer que los dos adultos porque pasa mucho tiempo animadamente hablando con ellos sobre esto y aquello. Harry responde ocasionalmente, y a Teddy no parece importarle que Draco solo asienta en lugar de hablar.

Después del almuerzo, Teddy quiere volver a jugar. Draco se excusa y se dirige a su habitación en lugar de unirse a ellos, todavía no se siente cómodo al aire libre después de pasar tanto tiempo exclusivamente adentro y no está seguro de cómo explicarle a Harry o al niño si ese pánico se refleja en su rostro.

Originalmente planea leer. Pero tan pronto como se sienta en el sillón junto a la ventana, sus ojos se centran en el patio.

Ver a Potter jugar con su ahijado a la luz del sol cambiante mientras una nube ocasional se desplaza por encima, le recuerda algo de sus pensamientos esa primera noche, especialmente cuando ve que el cabello de Teddy cambia de naranja a negro para que coincida con el de Potter.

Quiere alejarse, leer como lo había planeado, pero no puede apartar los ojos de la feliz escena que se desarrolla debajo de él. Debería estar feliz de no haber estropeado las cosas, de que no esté en problemas, pero al ver a Potter así, le duele el corazón y se llena de anhelo de cosas que sabe que no puede tener.


	18. Chapter 18

**.::Harry::.**

Harry se recuesta contra la pesada puerta de entrada de Grimmauld Place y piensa para sí mismo que una puerta que se cerró nunca había sonado tan fuerte antes.

Él mira a Draco, que está de pie en silencio en el corredor de la entrada, un poco alejado de él. La cara de Draco todavía está completamente impasible, y su cuerpo está rígido por la tensión. Harry quiere abrazarlo, consolarlo, pero no está seguro de que sea bienvenido dado lo que acaban de descubrir.

Había estado tan preocupado cuando Draco se había desmayado esa tarde, que de inmediato llevó a su compañero inconsciente a San Mungo. Y cuando el sanador les dijo que Draco estaría bien, que solo estaba embarazado, que su cuerpo solo estaba tratando de adaptarse y que este tipo de desmayo no era tan inesperado dado que la salud de Draco, aunque estaba mejorando, aún mantenía estragos por haber estado severamente desnutrido no hace tanto tiempo...

Harry había tenido un momento de pura alegría sin trabas, un momento de emoción desbocada... pero, luego miró a Draco y vio el miedo y el pánico y... y... cuánto Draco no quiere esto. Solo lo había visto por un breve momento antes de que la expresión de Draco se suavizara y se pusiera cuidadosamente en blanco, así que no podía estar seguro, pero...

Mierda. Realmente la había jodido.

Acababa de suponer que Draco querría hijos, nunca había pensado en preguntar. Debería haberse asegurado de que hablaran sobre este tipo de cosas antes... antes de que comenzaran a tener relaciones sexuales.

— Draco —llama Harry, su voz sale ronca—. Necesitamos hablar.

Draco asiente rígidamente, y Harry lo lleva a la sala de estar. Draco se hunde silenciosamente en el sofá, con la espalda estirada y las manos apretadas en el regazo. Harry debate por un momento antes de sentarse en el suelo frente a él.

Quiere ponerse de pie, quiere caminar, pero sabe que eso hará que Draco se sienta incómodo y, joder, no quiere empeorarlo aún más.

Tira de las fibras de la alfombra debajo de él mientras trata de averiguar qué decir, mirando su intrincado patrón sin verlo. Todavía no sabe por dónde empezar cuando Draco habla.

— P-por favor", su voz casi suena lejana—. Por favor... no me hagas deshacerme de él —su compañero suplica—. Haré... haré lo que sea. Por favor.

Harry levanta la vista bruscamente y ve que la máscara se ha ido. Draco está llorando abiertamente y tiene los brazos alrededor de su vientre protectoramente.

El alfa puede sentir que su corazón se rompe por su compañero y ya está sentado en el sofá y tirando de Draco en sus brazos antes de darse cuenta de que decidió moverse.

— Draco —dice Harry, presionando su nariz sobre la parte superior del cabello de Draco—, por supuesto, por supuesto que puedes tenerlo si quieres.

— No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras, Draco. Si... si quieres interrumpir el embarazo, puedes... —Draco solloza más fuerte en la camisa de Harry ante esto, y Harry lo aprieta más fuerte—. Pero si quieres... tener este bebé, también está bien.

— Lo que quieras —reafirma Harry.

Harry se siente perdido, no entiende lo que está pasando con Draco, y no sabe cómo ayudar.

— Quiero... quiero a mi bebé —Draco pronuncia tembloroso, todavía llorando, con los brazos todavía envueltos alrededor de sí mismo.

— Está bien, está bien... —Harry dice acariciando el cabello de Draco y meciéndolos lentamente—. Entonces haré todo lo posible para que así sea.

Toma mucho tiempo antes de que Draco se calme lo suficiente como para intentar hablar nuevamente.

— Lo siento —dice sonando miserable.

— No tienes nada que lamentar, Draco —Harry insiste—. Lo siento, debería haberte hablado sobre este tipo de cosas, en lugar de simplemente asumir.

«Es tu cuerpo Draco, decidas lo que decidas, te apoyaré —Harry no quiere decir esto, es la verdad... nunca obligaría a Draco a pasar por algo así si no quiere... pero... aún piensa en el bebé.

Odia haberlos puesto en esta posición donde están teniendo esta conversación ahora, en lugar de haberla tenido cuando deberían haberlo hecho.

Draco suena resignado cuando habla de nuevo.

— Tener un hijo conmigo... conmigo te causará problemas en el futuro, así que si... si quisieras enviarnos lejos... eso sería comprensible... —pronuncia luchando por que salgan las palabras.

Los brazos de Harry se aprietan alrededor de su compañero.

— ¿Por qué demonios enviaría... —no puede referirse al embarazo de Draco como su hijo todavía, no cuando aún está medio aterrorizado de que el omega no quiera tener un hijo— ... lejos?

La idea de estar lejos de su compañero es lo suficientemente dolorosa, Draco no ha permanecido en la vida de Harry durante tanto tiempo, pero la idea de estar sin él durante un período prolongado de tiempo...

No puede imaginar ningún escenario en el que quiera eso, querer estar lejos de su compañero, lejos de su hijo.

— Cuando tú... cuando consigas una pareja adecuada, no les gustará tenernos cerca, probablemente... —comienza Draco, antes de que Harry lo interrumpa.

— ¿Compañero adecuado? —pregunta Harry, confundido y preocupado mientras Draco habla—. Draco, eres mi compañero.

Draco se encoge de hombros.

— Por ahora —dice, y Harry puede escuchar las lágrimas que está tratando de contener a pesar de que la cara de Draco está oculta contra su pecho—. Pero eventualmente encontrarás un verdadero compañero.

— Draco —Harry habla lentamente, necesitando que Draco lo entienda—. Eres mi verdadero compañero, mi único compañero, yo no... no quiero a nadie más... y nunca voy a dejarte a un lado por otra persona. Solo te quiero a ti.

— ¡No seas ridículo! —interrumpe Draco, sonando enojado—. Eres Harry Potter. Eres rico, estás en forma y eres amable y tú... salvaste a todos ... Harry. A todos.

«Deberías estar con alguien digno de ser tu compañero, no... no algo como yo —Draco finaliza, su disgusto y odio a sí mismo claramente evidentes en su voz.

— Draco... no eres... no eres una cosa repugnante... eres alguien... eres alguien inteligente y divertido y tan increíblemente valiente —dice Harry, con la garganta apretada por las emociones—. Has pasado por tanto, has sobrevivido a tanto Draco.

« ... y tú eres alguien a quien amo y admiro, y te elegí a ti, sobre todos los demás.

«Te quiero a mi lado para siempre, y... —Harry toma un suspiro tembloroso—. Quiero una familia contigo... no importa la forma que tome.

Draco está llorando de nuevo, esta vez en silencio, y sacudiendo la cabeza como para negar lo que Harry está diciendo, pero cuando Harry lo atrae a un beso, tratando de hacerle sentir la sinceridad de sus palabras, Draco cede y le devuelve el beso casi de inmediato.

Mucho tiempo después, cuando la cabeza de Draco descansa contra el pecho de Harry y Harry está casi seguro de que su compañero se ha quedado dormido, Draco vuelve a hablar.

— Entonces... ¿realmente estarías de acuerdo con eso? ¿Ser... ser mi compañero? ¿Criando una familia con... conmigo? —a voz de Draco es tranquila, pero incrédula.

— Draco, yo... quiero eso —Harry responde, deseando saber alguna forma de hacer que Draco le crea—. Nunca he querido nada más.

Draco está callado, y Harry comienza a preguntarse si se ha quedado dormido, pero luego el omega vuelve a hablar, sonando vulnerable, pero esperanzado también.

— Creo que realmente me gustaría eso.


	19. Chapter 19

**.::Harry::.**

Cuando Draco aparece en la cocina a la mañana siguiente para el desayuno, advierte que prácticamente está emitiendo una energía nerviosa. Harry quiere ir a él y encontrar alguna manera de dejar de lado esas preocupaciones, pero no sabe si eso sería bienvenido.

— Buenos días —dice Harry, sin darse la vuelta. Intenta forzar algo de alegría en su voz, y espera que si Draco se da cuenta de la nota hueca que acaba de emitir, pueda al menos argumentar que se debe a que aún no ha tomado su dosis de cafeína de la mañana.

La cosa es que, en cierto modo, pensó y esperaba realmente que Draco durmiera con él en su habitación la noche anterior. Había sido un día difícil para ambos, habían recibido una gran noticia y él había pensado que habían progresado tanto en su relación, pero cuando llegaron al pasillo fuera de sus habitaciones, Draco se volvió y desapareció en sus propias habitaciones, con apenas un deseo de buenas noches sobre su hombro.

Harry se había quedado solo en el pasillo, confundido y decepcionado, pero no insistió en el tema.

Paciencia, tiempo, se recuerda.

Mientras se preparaba para ir a la cama, había tratado de decirse a sí mismo que probablemente Draco solo necesitaba algo de espacio para pensar las cosas, pero la preocupación lo había corroído hasta altas horas de la noche.

Frotándose los ojos cansados, intenta concentrarse en las tortillas que está haciendo para ellos, y no en la sensación de ardor de los ojos de Draco en su espalda.

No tiene mucho éxito, pero la comida todavía está bien.

Ya le había dado a Kreacher su tortilla y lo había echado, aún no estaba listo para tener una conversación sobre el embarazo con el elfo doméstico... no estaba seguro de si alguna vez lo estaría.

Así que todo lo que queda es colocar la suya y la de Draco y llevarlas a la mesa.

Cuando coloca la tortilla frente a Draco, deslizando el salero y pimentero hacia él antes de que tenga la oportunidad de preguntar, Draco le lanza una sonrisa tímida y el corazón de Harry golpea su pecho.

— Gracias —dice Draco en voz baja, aceptando la sal y la pimienta felizmente y agregando su relleno a la parte superior de su tortilla.

Harry no está seguro de dónde están, dónde está Draco, emocionalmente hablando, pero esta es una buena señal, piensa.

Él espera.

Comen silenciosamente, aparte del ocasional zumbido feliz de Draco cuando le da un mordisco que disfruta especialmente, cada sonido silencioso despierta la excitación en Harry.

Se pregunta si alguna vez se acostumbrará a esto, si la atracción que siente hacia su pareja alguna vez dejará de ser tan... avasalladora.

Harry se pregunta de nuevo cómo Draco alguna vez pensó que no era serio acerca de ser su compañero, está bastante seguro de que deambula por la casa todo el día todos los días mirando a Draco como si hubiera tocado las estrellas. Ciertamente es cómo se siente.

Y de nuevo Harry se regaña a sí mismo por no hacer su afecto e intenciones más claras antes.

Finalmente, cuando terminó de comer, Draco dejó los utensilios y las toallitas, todavía inmaculadamente limpias, aunque se había limpiado la cara suavemente con la servilleta.

— Harry —dice Draco—, quiero hablar contigo sobre algo.

Draco casi nunca habla primero, y Harry siente preocupación apretándose alrededor de su corazón y garganta. Todavía no ha terminado su tortilla, pero su apetito se ha ido, su garganta se ha secado de nervios.

Harry deja sus propios utensilios y asiente con la cabeza a su compañero.

Draco respira hondo, como si se estuviera preparando para algo, y Harry siente que su preocupación alcanza nuevas alturas.

Debajo de la mesa, Draco levanta uno de sus pies y lo coloca en el regazo de Harry.

— Mira el tobillo —dice Draco crípticamente.

Harry, confundido, baja el calcetín de Draco para poder examinar su tobillo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta, el tobillo de Draco no parece herido, pero su ansiedad aumenta de todos modos—. ¿Estás herido?

Levanta la vista hacia la cara de Draco, esperando respuestas, y ve que Draco se muerde el labio y lo mira, buscando en la propia cara de Harry algún tipo de reacción.

No está seguro de cómo se supone que debe estar reaccionando. Draco no parece herido, y cuando Harry pasa su mano sobre el tobillo en su regazo para revisar de nuevo, los ojos de Draco se cierran y un suspiro de satisfacción se le escapa.

— Ese día... —comienza Draco de repente, con voz tranquila, nerviosa, segura—. He... he estado pensando en lo que dijo el sanador...

El corazón de Harry tartamudea. ¿Había cambiado de opinión sobre el embarazo?

— Ese día... cuando me salvaste del fuego maldito...

No es lo que Harry espera, y no puede seguir el salto en los temas. La mano de Harry se aprieta levemente, inconscientemente, alrededor del tobillo de Draco. Todavía tiene pesadillas sobre el fuego maldito, a veces... aunque no tan a menudo ahora que Draco vive con él.

— Mientras nos sacabas de allí, me quemé un poco... solo en el tobillo... —dice Draco, con los ojos aún cerrados—. Me presenté poco después de que nos separamos.

A Harry le toma un momento darse cuenta de lo que Draco está insinuando, por qué está trayendo todo esto y, cuando lo hace, siente que no puede respirar.

— Yo ... ¿Estás diciendo que... el otro vínculo, estaba conmigo...? —pregunta, sin saber qué respuesta quiere escuchar.

Draco asiente con la cabeza y luego dice, con la voz goteando de miedo.

— Es la única posibilidad que tiene sentido.

Mierda.

Todo este tiempo Draco había tenido tanto dolor debido a un vínculo con él. No lo había sabido. Pero su compañero había estado sufriendo y había sido maltratado y...

Y no había hecho nada.

— Draco, no tenía idea —dice con voz quebrada bajo el peso de sus emociones—. Lo siento mucho.

Draco niega con la cabeza y rechaza la disculpa como si no importara, como si no la necesitara.

— La sanadora me lo dijo, después de que ella te envió a hacer papeleo... —explica con los ojos aún cerrados—. No creo que ella quisiera molestarte... por eso después me dijo... que por mucho que doliera tener dos lazos...

El corazón de Harry duele, fue su culpa. Por su culpa su compañero había estado sufriendo.

— Que el vínculo que se mantuvo probablemente... probablemente me salvó.

El aliento de Harry se le queda atrapado en la garganta.

— Tenía tantas ganas, al principio... de que alguna vez... me salvaras —trata de decir Draco, y luego abre los ojos y se encuentra con Harry haciendo que su estómago comience a dar saltos mortales con la intensidad de su mirada.

«Y lo hiciste.

**.::Draco::.**

Harry se ve aturdido. Draco realmente no puede culparlo.

Ha sido una semana loca, y esto al menos es algo que Draco ha tenido tiempo de pensar para ponerse de acuerdo consigo mismo. El resto…

Draco se muerde el labio.

El resto todavía se siente demasiado fresco. Su cerebro se aleja de la intensidad con la que quiere creer que Harry realmente lo considera su compañero, que nunca lo dejará de lado y que ellos... que pueden criar a este niño, su hijo, juntos.

Todavía se siente como si no pudiera ser real.

No duda de la sinceridad de Harry, pero... seguramente las cosas no podrán funcionar.

Su vida simplemente no es así.

Estos pensamientos son inútiles y estresantes, por lo que por ahora los deja a un lado.

Draco se pone de pie y cruza alrededor del extremo de la mesa hasta que se para frente a Harry.

Se siente raro mirar a un alfa desde ese ángulo, y casi siente que debería disculparse, pero en cambio, sigue adelante con su plan.

Se inclina y atrae a Harry en un beso.

El alfa suspira en el beso, devolviéndolo de inmediato. Los ojos de Draco se cierran y puede sentir el calor de las manos de Harry en sus caderas a través de las capas de ropa.

Quiere perderse en este momento.

Pero finalmente se aleja, apoyando su frente contra la de Harry.

Las manos de Draco tiemblan con lo nervioso que está, y Harry, sin duda sintiendo los temblores donde las manos de Draco descansan contra su mejilla y pecho, vuelve los ojos confundidos sobre él.

— ¿Estamos... estamos bien? —Draco logra obligarse a preguntar. No es suficiente, no abarca adecuadamente todas las cosas que quiere preguntar, todas las cosas que necesita que Harry confirme.

— Sí —dice Harry, tan seguro de su respuesta.

Draco trata de tragarse las lágrimas que amenazan con abrumarlo, y se pregunta si es demasiado pronto para culpar al embarazo por sus emociones descontroladas.

— Draco —dice Harry, frotando cariñosamente la punta de su nariz contra la suya—. Te amo.

El corazón de Draco se acelera.

De alguna manera es la única respuesta que necesitaba, a todas las preguntas que no podía hacer.


	20. Chapter 20

**.::Draco::.**

— Draco... ¿puedo quitarte esto? —Harry pregunta vacilante, llevando los dedos debajo del borde de la camisa de Draco.

El rubio se muerde el labio, no quiere. Se había ofrecido voluntariamente a quitarse los pantalones y la ropa interior, eso era práctico y descubrió que prefería la variedad de posiciones que podían manejar cuando no los tenía puestos, pero su camisa...

Simplemente no había ninguna razón práctica por la que necesitaran eso, y él... todavía no quiere que Harry vea más de lo que tiene que ver.

— Yo... supongo... si quieres —Draco tartamudea.

Puede sentir los ojos de Harry buscando su rostro, y lucha contra el impulso de desviar la mirada.

— Draco... —Harry llama, acariciando su rostro contra su cuello de una manera que hace que el corazón de Draco se agite—. Es tu elección. Está bien si la respuesta es no.

La garganta de Draco se contrae.

No ha sido castigado ni una vez desde que llegó a vivir con Harry, se recuerda. Harry dijo que piensa en él como su compañero, su compañero adecuado. Le dijo que lo ama.

Respira hondo y deja que el aroma del alfa lo consuele.

— No... no quiero que veas —se las arregla para decir, con las manos temblorosas donde descansan contra el pecho desnudo de Potter.

— ¿Por las cicatrices? —preguntaHarry, dándole a su marca un beso rápido antes de levantar la cabeza para mirar mejor la cara de Draco.

Su garganta se siente apretada de ansiedad nuevamente y asiente.

Harry suspira y presiona un beso en su frente.

— Gracias por decirme, Draco —Harry susurra, y Draco brevemente se permite disfrutar de la calidez de las palabras del alfa, su alfa se recuerda a sí mismo—. Y si quieres mantener la camisa puesta, está bien, pero...

Harry presiona besos en la nariz y las mejillas de Draco.

— No me importan las cicatrices, no me molestan —explica el moreno, con las yemas de sus dedos trazando algunas de las marcas de unión desvaídas en la pierna de Draco.

El omega tiembla.

— So-son... feas... y vergonzosas... —argumenta, apenas logrando recordar cambiar el "yo" por "ellas", sabiendo que lo último molestará menos al alfa.

— Draco... —Harry dice sentándose sobre sus talones. Draco extraña de inmediato su calor.

Harry solo lo mira por un momento, pensando. Draco intenta no inquietarse, ni demostrar su ansiedad.

Eventualmente, tal vez notando la incomodidad de Draco, Harry suspira y se inclina hacia Draco para acariciar su marca de vínculo de manera tranquilizadora.

— ¿Quieres que me vuelva a poner la camisa? —pregunta Harry en voz baja.

Draco inmediatamente sacude su cabeza diciendo "no". ¿Por qué iba a querer eso?

— También tengo cicatrices —dice Harry, como si escuchara la pregunta no formulada de Draco.

Draco traga. Harry tiene cicatrices, muchas de ellas. Unas muy extrañas, las mágicas, hay otras apenas visibles, pero... Las cicatrices de Harry son diferentes a las de Draco. Traza la cicatriz que parece un estallido estelar en el centro del pecho de Harry con la punta del dedo, mordiéndose el labio.

Las cicatrices de Harry son de salvar al mundo, accidentes en la escuela, quidditch... cuentan la historia de una vida que ha tenido valor... mérito...

Las cicatrices de Draco cuentan una historia muy diferente. Una que Draco está cansado de escuchar.

— Es diferente —dice Draco. Es todo lo que puede responder.

— No, para mí no lo es —dice Harry, con la voz áspera por las emociones.

«Draco —continúa Harry, con los labios tan cerca de su marca de vínculo que Draco puede sentirlos rozar mientras habla—. Me encanta cada centímetro de ti.

El corazón de Draco tartamudea en su pecho.

Harry se aleja y logra llamar la atención de Draco antes de que tenga la oportunidad de mirar hacia otro lado. Draco simplemente se queda allí, sintiéndose congelado en su lugar por la intensidad que puede ver en los ojos de Harry.

Harry busca los ojos de Draco por un momento, antes de presionar sus labios contra los de Draco. Los ojos de Draco se cierran un momento después de los de Harry, y se entrega al sentimiento del beso.

Harry, fiel a sus palabras, no presiona con el tema de la camisa. No vuelve a preguntar, y no intenta quitársela. Él solo vuelve a besar a Draco como lo había hecho antes.

Draco al principio se alegra por eso. Se deja relajar nuevamente en la cama debajo del cuerpo del alfa. Siente una cálida y sólida presencia encima de él mientras el alfa lentamente lo vuelve loco con besos.

Draco está haciendo un desastre en la cama, está seguro. Puede sentir el lubricante natural goteando fuera de él y sobre las sábanas. Pero si Harry se da cuenta, no parece importarle, simplemente sigue besando a Draco, una mano ocasionalmente acaricia a lo largo del costado o la pierna de Draco, pero sus caderas, frustrantemente, permanecen siempre fuera del alcance de Draco.

— H-Harry... por favor... —se queja Draco.

Harry gime, sus caderas se contraen, la punta de su erección apenas roza el muslo de Draco, incluso mientras trata de dominar su reacción.

— ¿Por favor qué? —pregunta Harry, sus labios rozando la oreja de Draco mientras habla—. Pide lo que quieras.

Draco tiembla, el calor inunda su rostro con un sonrojo.

— Yo... te quiero... quiero tu nudo —dice Draco, el deseo hace que sea más fácil superar la vergüenza.

Harry se tensa y se aleja de Draco, buscando su rostro.

— ¿Estaría... estaría bien? —pregunta Harry, sonando preocupado.

La confusión de Draco debe mostrarse en su rostro porque Harry aclara un momento después.

— ¿Qué pasa con... con el embarazo y todo...? —Harry se sonroja ahora, y Draco mira rápidamente hacia su vientre antes de mirarlo a la cara.

— Oh —exclama. Si es honesto, se había visto atrapado en todo esto y en el recuerdo del "Te amo" de Harry antes, y se había olvidado un poco de esa pequeña noticia en particular.

«Oh, sí, eso debería estar bien —responde al fin, y cuando Harry todavía parece inseguro, agrega—. Lo prometo.

—Está bien —dice Harry, como si la promesa fuera suficiente para él, y Draco se da cuenta, mientras Harry se inclina hacia abajo y continúa besándolo, tal vez lo sea.

Cuando los dedos inquisitivos de Harry encuentran la entrada de Draco para verificar si está listo para ser penetrado, Harry retumba feliz.

— Tan bueno ... ¿cómo he tenido tanta suerte? —Harry murmura contra el hombro de Draco mientras se alinea.

Draco se deja disfrutar del calor de los elogios del alfa, mientras Harry empuja.

El lento deslizamiento de la polla de Harry se siente increíble, y Draco arquea su espalda presionando contra el pecho desnudo de Harry y empujando hacia atrás contra la polla de Harry tirando de ella más profundamente.

Harry jadea contra el cuello de Draco.

Ahora que lo sabe, bueno... sospecha fuertemente, que se le permite, Draco no puede tener suficiente de tocar a Harry. Y mientras sus manos se deslizan sobre los músculos cambiantes de la espalda de Harry mientras lo penetra una y otra vez, Draco se pregunta por primera vez si tal vez hay una razón práctica para estar sin camisa.

Ciertamente podría tener mucho más contacto piel con piel con Harry si no fuera por la camisa que lleva puesta.

— H-Harry —Draco logra jadear, tratando de llamar la atención del alfa.

Harry retumba alegremente en respuesta, rechinando profundamente y mordisqueando su marca de vínculo. Al darse cuenta de la falta de comunicación, Draco lo intenta de nuevo.

— Harry no yo... —Harry se congela, y cuando vuelven sus preocupados ojos verdes hacia Draco, se da cuenta de que ha vuelto a equivocarse.

«No, yo... estoy bien, solo... quiero quitarme esto —dice Draco, tirando del borde de su camisa.

Harry parece aliviado por la aclaración, suspira y se toma un momento para respirar antes de preguntar.

— ¿Estás seguro? No tienes que hacerlo.

Draco lo piensa de nuevo, luego asiente.

Harry, aún dentro de él, se sienta sobre sus talones.

— ¿Qui-quieres? —Harry comienza a preguntar, pero Draco se quita la camisa y la arroja en algún lugar del piso antes de que pueda terminar.

Draco no puede mirar la reacción de Harry. Evita mirar en el reflejo de sus ojos tanto como sea posible, pero todavía está bastante seguro de que tiene una buena idea de cómo se ve. Y... no es genial.

Cuando decidió acerca de la camisa, había estado pensando en tocar, en más contacto piel con piel. Realmente no había tenido en cuenta la cantidad de tiempo que Harry lo miraría.

Acaba de comenzar a lamentar su decisión cuando Harry lo sorprende presionando un beso en el centro del pecho de Draco.

— Merlín, te amo Draco —Harry murmura contra su piel.

El corazón de Draco late tan fuerte en su pecho que está seguro de que Harry debe ser capaz de sentirlo.

Harry comienza a mover sus caderas nuevamente, pero su boca no regresa al cuello de Draco. En su lugar, sus labios bailan a través de las partes expuestas de Draco que puede alcanzar. Su lengua lame rayas anchas en el pezón de Draco, lo que hace que Draco jadee sorprendido por la sensación. Luego se lo mete en la boca y chupa, haciendo que Draco se estremezca y se queje.

Harry retumba feliz y le da el mismo tratamiento al otro pezón.

Besa y lame cada centímetro del pecho de Draco que su boca puede alcanzar, su lengua trazando las cicatrices superpuestas de las marcas de enlaces anteriores.

Draco se estremece indefenso debajo de él, y honestamente no está seguro de cuánto tiempo más puede durar contra este nuevo ataque.

Afortunadamente para él, parece que no es el único que disfruta el resultado de su decisión impulsiva, y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de sentir que el nudo de Harry comienza a hincharse.

— Tan bueno, tan hermoso —Harry está murmurando entre besos en toda la piel de Draco.

Draco no puede contener su gemido ante el elogio, pero el sonido solo parece complacer a su compañero.

Harry tiene problemas para mantener el ataque en el pecho de Draco, ya que tiene que detenerse para jadear desesperadamente contra la piel sobrecalentada de Draco.

Harry se mueve, su boca se encuentra con la de Draco. Draco le devuelve el beso lo mejor que puede y Harry gruñe en respuesta.

Los labios de Harry se dirigen a la oreja de Draco, y cuando habla, su voz es irregular por el esfuerzo mientras continúa empujando y moliendo a Draco.

— Te amo —dice.

Draco tiembla. Él está muy cerca.

La boca de Harry baja por el cuello de Draco, y cuando sus dientes se hunden en su vínculo, el orgasmo de Draco se estrella sobre él.

Harry lo sigue rápidamente.

Más tarde, cuando están más asentados y comienzan a calmarse, todavía unidos, Draco pregunta vacilante.

— ¿Estás... estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieres?

Harry se ríe y Draco no está seguro de cómo se supone que debe tomar eso.

— Draco... —Harry dice, con voz suave, un brazo permanece envuelto alrededor de la cintura de Draco mientras se acurrucan en la cama—. En este momento tengo todo lo que siempre he querido aquí en mis brazos. Sí estoy seguro.

— ¿Qué... qué quieres decir? —pregunta Draco. No tiene sentido, nada de esto tiene sentido. Él sabe que no tiene sentido tratar de darle sentido a Potter, pero aun así...

— Yo ... siempre he querido esto —responde Harry—. Un compañero, una familia.

«Yo he-he tenido muchas ofertas —Harry admite, y el corazón de Draco se hunde.

«Pero ninguno de ellos parecía... ¿el correcto? No lo sé... pero fue diferente contigo. Simplemente, se sentía bien.

Los alfa no se ven obligados por sus lazos a mantenerse fieles a sus compañeros, no obstante, Draco está seguro de que lo que Harry describe tiene algo que ver con su vínculo persistente. Aun así, hay consuelo en sus palabras y en el peso de su brazo alrededor de Draco, y, por una vez, Draco es el primero en quedarse dormido.


	21. Chapter 21

**.:: Draco ::.**

— Draco deja de preocuparte. Te ves bien —Harry dice, y Draco lo mira por el espejo.

Harry solo le devuelve la sonrisa, el muy imbécil.

Draco vuelve a ajustar su camisa para tratar de ocultar su panza. Todavía es bastante pequeña, pero parece que se está haciendo más grande y más notable cada día y Draco no puede evitar sentirse muy consciente de ello.

— Draco —dice Harry con un suspiro—. Sé que esto es importante, pero ya te ves hermoso y realmente tenemos que irnos.

Draco, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el cumplido, suspira y decide que realmente no servirá llegar tarde.

Harry ayuda a Draco a ponerse el abrigo y lo mete debajo de su brazo cuando salen. Una vez fuera de las protecciones, tira de Draco aún más cerca y los aparece en un callejón a la vuelta de la esquina del café al que se dirigen.

Draco se aferra a Harry con fuerza mientras espera que el mundo deje de girar a su alrededor. La aparición es cada vez más desagradable a medida que avanza el embarazo.

Una vez que el mundo se ha calmado, él mira hacia arriba, mirando alrededor de la desierta calle lateral donde Harry se ha aparecido. Estar al aire libre todavía lo incomoda, pero cada vez es más fácil con la práctica. Hay personas caminando por la calle más transitada de la esquina, pero al final de la calle están solos. Levanta más el cuello de su chaqueta, con la esperanza de evitar que extraños miren sus cicatrices.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Harry.

Draco lo considera un momento antes de asentir.

— Si.

Caminan hacia la carretera más transitada, Draco una vez más se acurruca bajo el brazo de Harry. Solo toma unos minutos caminar hasta el café, y ninguno de los muggles que pasan al lado parece notar las cicatrices de Draco.

Cuando llegan al café, las personas que han citado ya han llegado y están sentados rígidamente en una pequeña mesa lejos de los otros clientes.

El aliento de Draco se le queda atrapado en la garganta cuando ve a sus padres por primera vez en años. Harry aprieta suavemente su hombro y lo guía hacia la mesa.

Se ven igual que como él los recuerda, solo que... mayores, más de lo que realmente deberían... como si el estrés de buscarlo les hubiera agregado años.

Su padre, cuando los ve, los mira con recelo, pero se las arregla para mantener su rostro cortésmente en blanco. Los ojos de su madre brillan con lágrimas no derramadas cuando ve a su hijo.

— Draco —dice, haciendo un movimiento para levantarse e ir hacia él, pero es detenida con la mano de su marido sobre su hombro.

— Madre —Draco saluda con un movimiento de cabeza, su voz suena áspera por las emociones.

Harry saca un asiento para Draco antes de caer sin elegancia en el asiento de al lado. Harry coloca su brazo sobre los hombros de Draco y deja que su mano roce ligeramente contra su marca de vínculo. Es un gesto reconfortante, y Draco, cuyos nervios ya se sienten muy deshilachados, lo aprecia.

— Señor Malfoy, señora Malfoy. Es bueno verlos a los dos —dice Harry cortésmente.

La madre de Draco, todavía con los ojos nublados, lo mira fijamente. Ella está estudiando cada centímetro visible como si estuviera tratando de memorizarlo. Su padre mira seriamente a Potter y casi parece negarse a mirarlo.

Su estómago se pone nervioso.

El servidor aparece en ese momento, y Harry ordena por los dos. Un café para él y una rebanada de pastel para Draco.

Sus esfuerzos por engordar a Draco parecen haberse redoblado ahora que sabe que Draco está embarazado, y nunca pierde la oportunidad de asegurarse de que Draco coma. No es que a Draco le importe por completo, si es honesto.

La mesa está en silencio mientras esperan que vuelva el servidor, pero cuando él ha dejado la comida y las bebidas, su padre se mete de lleno en las cosas.

— Entonces, Sr. Potter, ¿has reconsiderado mis ofertas? Como te he escrito varias veces, mi esposa y yo haremos todo lo que necesites para...

— Sí, lo recuerdo —dice Harry interrumpiendo. Draco puede ver cómo se dilatan las fosas nasales de su padre, el único indicio visible de su ira—. También recuerdo haberle dicho varias veces en nuestros intercambios escritos, que Draco es mi compañero y, como tal, no lo enviaré lejos. Ni siquiera con sus padres.

Draco nunca había reunido el coraje para enviar una carta a sus padres. Harry, por el contrario, había seguido correspondiendo con ellos.

Sin embargo, parecería que las tensiones entre los dos alfas habían aumentado constantemente, por eso Harry le había preguntado a Draco si estaba bien si se veían hoy.

Harry esperaba que, si los padres de Draco realmente tuvieran la oportunidad de ver que Draco estaba bien y que Harry lo estaba cuidando, eso finalmente podría convencer a Lucius de que él es genuino al reclamar a Draco como su compañero.

— Padre —Draco dice vacilante, sin estar seguro de lo que verá cuando su padre lo mire correctamente por primera vez.

La expresión de Lucius sigue siendo la máscara cortés que ha sido todo este tiempo, pero Draco puede ver grandes emociones profundas en sus ojos brevemente antes de que se vuelvan demasiado cerrados y glaciales.

La intensidad de la culpa que ve allí lo sorprende, y comprende que su padre se culpa a sí mismo por todas las cosas por las que Draco ha pasado, y todas las cosas que imagina que Draco todavía está pasando.

No puede hablar más allá de las emociones que lo ahogan por un momento, y tiene que tomar un sorbo de agua antes de continuar.

— Padre... esto no es exactamente lo que imaginé para mi futuro, y llegar aquí fue... desagradable, lo admito, pero en realidad estoy muy feliz con Harry. Él... me cuida muy bien y... y me hace sentir valorado —Draco puede sentir un sonrojo en sus mejillas y se niega rotundamente a reconocer la mirada triste que Harry sin duda le está dando.

— Estoy feliz. Muy feliz. Harry es un buen compañero. Hemos... hemos decidido formar una familia.

Narcissa hace un ruido de sorpresa, obviamente al ver que Draco ha colocado la mano inconscientemente sobre su vientre.

— Oh Draco, ¿estás embarazado? —pregunta ella.

Draco asiente, el sonrojo empeora.

Él mira a su padre que está mirando hacia otro lado y parece estar tratando de recomponerse.

— ¿Estás... estás emocionado? —pregunta Narcissa, vacilante.

— Sí —dice Draco, volviendo su atención a ella—. Estoy... también estoy muy nervioso... pero sí. Estoy emocionado.

— Oh Draco... estoy tan feliz por ti —dice Narcissa con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ella se lanza a hablar tanto del embarazo y del bebé que hace que la cabeza de Draco gire, él trata de prestar atención, pero está seguro de que pierde al menos la mitad de la información.

Honestamente, se siente tan bien escuchar su voz de nuevo, y él deja que el sonido lo bañe de manera relajante.

Mira a Harry mientras él y su madre hablan, y es recibido con tal mirada de amor y adoración que hace que su corazón tartamudee y se pregunte cómo alguna vez pensó que Harry no hablaba en serio sobre su afecto.


	22. Chapter 22

**.::Draco::.**

— Harry es la tradición —menciona Draco con exasperación.

— Lo sé, lo sé... —Harry responde acariciando el cuello de Draco mientras yacen tumbados en su cama—. Es solo... es importante... y eres mucho mejor en este tipo de cosas que yo... no quiero estropearlo.

Han tenido esta conversación antes.

— Lo sé, pero... es la tradición que el padre alfa elija el nombre. Es importante para mí —explica apretando la mano de Harry donde descansa sobre su vientre hinchado.

— Está bien —dice Harry, sorprendiendo a Draco. Había esperado más quejidos—. PERO, ¿está bien si me ayudas?

— Sólo... —Harry continúa, sin darle a Draco la oportunidad de protestar—. Si te digo en qué tipo de nombres estoy pensando, ¿podrías ayudarme a encontrar algunas opciones y luego elegiré desde allí?

Draco piensa en esto un momento, Harry finalmente estaría decidiendo... no supone que haya algún problema en ayudarlo con ideas.

— Está bien —accede.

Harry lo mira, haciendo que Draco se sonroje y mire hacia otro lado.

— Estaba pensando que si fuera una niña podríamos elegir un nombre de flor ya que nuestras madres tienen nombres de flores... —Harry dice, sonando nervioso—. Y para un niño estaba pensando que tal vez algún tipo de estrella o nombre de constelación... ¿si crees que estaría bien?

Se ve tan nervioso mientras espera la respuesta de Draco y el afecto de Draco por este hombre, su compañero, amenaza con abrumarlo.

— Creo que sería maravilloso Harry —responde Draco, satisfecho con la comprensión de que, a pesar de su renuencia y sus quejas, Harry realmente ha estado pensando en esto.

— Está bien, ¿entonces me ayudarás a tener algunas ideas? —pregunta el alfa.

— Sí, podemos hacer una lista de opciones para cada uno —responde Draco.

Harry lo besa, y Draco está bastante seguro de que no podría ser más feliz, alegre y seguro con el hombre que ama, planeando el futuro para su pequeña familia en crecimiento.


	23. Chapter 23

**.::Harry::.**

— Harry.

Es un susurro necesitado, apenas audible, incluso en el silencio de su cuarto oscuro, pero es suficiente para asustar a Harry y despertarlo.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta confundido y todavía medio dormido—. ¿Qué pasa?

Draco se queja y presiona su cuerpo contra él.

Merlín está muy húmedo y su piel es tan cálida... casi febril.

Finalmente lo golpea lo que está pasando, Draco está en celo.

— Oh.

Draco vuelve a presionarse contra él.

— Te quiero tanto —se queja el omega.

Las caderas de Harry se sacuden por su propia cuenta, presionando su polla dolorida más fuerte contra el trasero de su compañero.

Merlín, esto es diferente, piensa.

Este es solo el segundo calor de Draco desde que llegó a vivir con Harry, ya que sus calores se habían detenido mientras estaba embarazado y durante unos meses después del parto, pero es muy diferente al primero.

Se traga un gemido ante el resbaladizo deslizamiento de Draco moviéndose contra él, y se obliga a levantarse.

Draco hace un ruido aterrorizado e intenta tirar de él hacia atrás.

Él atrapa las manos de Draco entre las suyas y las besa a ambas.

— Lo siento amor —dice—: Volveré tan pronto como pueda, lo prometo. Solo necesito llevar a Delilah a tus padres para que tu mamá pueda verla mientras estás en celo. Volveré, lo prometo.

Los ojos de Draco se aclaran un poco y asiente, mordiéndose el labio para contener otro gemido.

Ha sido el plan durante un tiempo, para Delilah pasar el próximo celo de Draco con sus abuelos. Ni Draco ni Harry estarían bien equipados para cuidarla mientras Draco está en celo, y habían establecido una relación bastante buena con los padres de Draco durante el embarazo. Los padres de Draco adoran a Delilah, y aunque las cosas a veces todavía están tensas entre Harry y Lucius, sospecha que eso siempre será así y es solo un hecho con el que uno tiene que vivir cuando se casa con el hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

Harry agarra apresuradamente algunas ropas del piso y se las pone al azar mientras se dirige a la puerta. Se detiene un momento en la habitación contigua para recuperarse lo mejor que puede. Agarra la bolsa que habían preparado con las pertenencias de Delilah y luego cruza hacia la cuna. Ella está durmiendo pacíficamente, pero cuando Harry la levanta, ella parpadea y despierta alegremente. Es el bebé menos quisquilloso que Harry haya conocido, y todos los que la conocen parecen adorarla.

Abrumado por el amor y el afecto, quita suavemente el sedoso cabello de su bebé y le besa la frente.

Había pensado que no podía amar a nadie tanto como a su pareja, hasta el día en que Delilah entró en sus vidas.

La envuelve cómodamente en una manta, la lleva fuera de las salas y los aparece en la mansión. Una vez allí, de mala gana pasa a Delilah a Narcissa quien está encantada.

Lucius se ve un poco verde, pero no hace comentarios.

Harry no puede imaginar cómo debe sentirse, sabiendo lo que Harry y su hijo probablemente harán en cuanto Harry regrese.

Merlín, no espera tener que lidiar con ese tipo de cosas cuando Delilah sea mayor.

Se aparece de nuevo con Grimmauld, y el olor que lo golpea tan pronto como entra es suficiente para que su erección vuelva a la dureza total por sí solo.

Se dirige directamente a su habitación.

Cuando abre la puerta, sus ojos se sienten inmediatamente atraídos por su compañero. Draco ha hecho a un lado la manta y tiene una mano envuelta alrededor de su polla y la otra empujándose dentro de sí mismo.

Harry se balancea en la puerta, una nueva ola de excitación lo abruma.

— H-Harry —Draco se queja cuando lo ve, sus caderas se balancean contra la mano dentro de él—. Nnngh... es-s, no es suficiente... por favor.

Harry se mueve hacia la cama y se quita la ropa a medida que avanza. Cuando llega a la cama, empuja a Draco para alentarlo a rodar sobre su estómago y luego se arrastra hacia la cama detrás de él, entre sus piernas abiertas.

Draco gime y se mueve debajo de él, aparentemente indeciso entre frotarse contra la cama debajo de él o empujar su trasero hacia Harry.

— Por favor, por favor Harry, por favor —Draco está murmurando en repetición, sus manos girando en las sábanas debajo de él.

Es la cosa más excitante que Harry haya visto. Draco, su compañero, tan desaliñado y desesperado, el exceso de lubricante goteando de él y creando un rastro brillante hacia abajo, su voz tiembla mientras ruega por Harry.

Harry quiere hacer que Draco se sienta tan bien como él se ha llegado a sentir. Harry quiere hacerlo de una manera en que Draco disfrute de este calor. La necesidad de complacer a su pareja, su amor, es tan avasalladora como siempre.

Harry agarra las mejillas de Draco y las separa dejando al descubierto su agujero. Harry retumba feliz al verlo. Esto es suyo, Draco es suyo, y hará que Draco se sienta tan bien.

Lame una franja ancha a lo largo del pliegue. Draco jadea en estado de shock, sus manos se aprietan con más fuerza contra las sábanas y sus caderas empujan hacia atrás contra la presión de la lengua de Harry cuando pasa sobre sus testículos.

El flujo de Draco sabe delicioso.

Harry da una vuelta, en el agujero de Draco, y Draco solloza y se queja debajo de él, desesperado por algo dentro de él. Harry lame y mordisquea el exterior unas cuantas veces más antes de ceder a las necesidades de Draco y presionar su lengua dentro de él.

Draco se retiene y presiona contra la cara de Harry, tratando de atraerlo más profundamente.

Draco realmente no necesita ser preparado o estirado ni nada, su cuerpo ya está más que listo, pero Harry quiere hacer esto bien, quiere que este calor sea fantástico. Se permite disfrutar del sabor de su compañero, la sensación de él alrededor de su lengua y los gemidos desesperados que hace.

— Por favor, por favor Harry —Draco comienza a mendigar de nuevo, entre sus gemidos y jadeos.

Harry aparta la boca y Draco llora por la pérdida de la lengua dentro de él.

— ¿Por favor qué? —pregunta Harry, moviéndose para inclinarse sobre Draco y susurrar sus preguntas al oído—. ¿Qué deseas?

Harry ya sabe la respuesta, pero nunca se cansa de escuchar a Draco pedir.

— Por favor, quiero tu nudo, por favor —Draco jadea, sus caderas se mueven mientras intenta presionarse contra Harry.

— Está bien —dice Harry con una sonrisa, acariciando su marca de vínculo—. Cualquier cosa para mi niño bueno.

Draco se estremece al ser llamado buen niño, y Harry cambia su peso a una mano para que pueda usar la otra para alinearse con el agujero de Draco.

Empuja lentamente, disfrutando de la sensación de hundirse en su compañero. Draco inmediatamente trata de empujar contra él, para atraerlo más profundamente, pero Harry, anticipando esto, agarra su cadera y lo mantiene en su lugar para que pueda ir tan despacio como quiera.

Una vez enterrado hasta la empuñadura en Draco, se queda quieto. Draco se queja y se mueve debajo de él, y Harry acaricia el cuello de Draco tratando de calmarlo.

— Está bien —dice Harry en voz baja—. Está bien, prometo que voy a cuidar de ti. Solo tienes que darme un momento.

Draco se queja, pero se queda quieto.

Un estruendo complacido atraviesa a Harry ante el cumplimiento de su compañero y, cuando siente que puede moverse sin que todo esto termine prematuramente, Harry se incorpora de nuevo y comienza a retirarse mirando cómo el agujero de Draco se aferra a él mientras saca lentamente todo menos la cabeza de su pene.

Empuja hacia atrás superficialmente antes de retirarse nuevamente, sus ojos pegados al lugar donde se conectan sus cuerpos.

— Merlín, me encanta la forma en que tomas mi polla Draco —dice Harry, mirando la cara de Draco a tiempo para ver el rubor de sus mejillas antes de que entierre su cara contra la almohada.

Harry sonríe moviéndose hacia adelante nuevamente para que su pecho esté sobre la espalda de Draco y pueda acurrucarse contra la cara de Draco, la cual está tratando de esconder.

— Te amo Draco —dice Harry—. Voy a hacerte sentir muy bien. Lo prometo.

Empuja hacia adelante nuevamente, enterrándose por completo. Repite la acción, una y otra vez, golpeando la próstata de Draco tan a menudo como puede. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Draco sea poco más que un lloriqueo retorciéndose debajo de él, y Harry retumba feliz por complacer a su compañero.

— Tan bueno Draco, eres tan bueno conmigo —Harry murmura contra el cuello de Draco—. Me voy a correr dentro de ti, anudarte una y otra vez. Al final de tu celo estarás tan lleno de mi semilla que no hay forma de que no estés embarazado de nuevo.

Draco se queja y empuja contra Harry con más fuerza, atrayéndolo más profundo.

Harry ruge felizmente.

— Sí, ¿quieres ese bebé? ¿Quieres volver a engordar con mi cachorro? ¿Quieres darle a la pequeña Delilah un hermano menor? —pregunta, con voz temblorosa de deseo mientras juega con sus instintos alentados por el calor.

Habían hablado de eso antes, después del nacimiento de Delilah. Sobre si querían o no más y, de ser así, cuándo. Harry se había sorprendido por la voluntad de Draco de tener otro tan pronto como fuera posible, y ciertamente no había tenido ninguna objeción.

Siempre le había encantado la idea de una gran familia, simplemente no había esperado que Draco también quisiera eso.

— ¡Si! Si Harry por favor. Por favor —Draco prácticamente solloza debajo de él—. Quiero tu semen, quiero a tus bebés.

Harry gime contra el hombro de Draco. Puede sentir que su nudo comienza a hincharse. Él comienza a apretar sus caderas contra las de Draco, presionando contra su próstata tanto como sea posible.

— Buen niño —dice Harry, con la voz entrecortada con excitación y esfuerzo, antes de hundir los dientes en su marca de vínculo.

Draco se viene con un estremecimiento y un gemido, y Harry lo sigue rápidamente.

Mientras yacen cucharados, tratando de recuperar el aliento, Harry evalúa cómo le está yendo a Draco. Su piel empapada de sudor todavía tiene fiebre, aunque está más fresca que antes, y sus ojos parecen más claros.

— ¿Como te sientes? ¿Algún dolor? —pregunta.

Draco le sonríe cansado.

—Sin dolor. Solo cansado. Y... supongo que todavía es extraño pensar que así es como se supone que se siente el calor —responde Draco—. No estoy acostumbrado a esto.

— Bueno, es mejor que te acostumbres —dice Harry—. Porque nunca te dejaré volver a tener un mal celo.

Draco se ríe suavemente, y su sonrisa hace que Harry se quede sin aliento.

— Te amo Harry —dice Draco con cariño.

— Yo también te amo —le responde Harry con igual cariño.


	24. Extra

**.:: Draco ::.**

Son las siete de la tarde en Nochebuena, y Draco sabe que Harry espera poder llevar a Delilah a la cama pronto. Tienen un gran día mañana —la visita a la Madriguera y a los padres de Draco— y un niño pequeño bien descansado es un niño que se porta mejor.

Harry acaba de conseguir que Delilah se ponga su pijama nuevo, el cual acababan de abrir. Draco se queda atrás en la puerta, mirando a su pareja y su hijo mientras juegan juntos en la alfombra frente al fuego. El presente cuidadosamente envuelto aferrado a su espalda olvidado temporalmente mientras observa la feliz escena ante él. 

Entre la guerra y el momento en que fue capturado, Draco pasó tanto tiempo, gran parte de su vida, pensando que una vida como esta, una felicidad como esta, nunca podría ser suya. Que no era real, o al menos era algo reservado para cosas mucho más merecedoras que algo como él. 

— ¿Draco? —Harry pregunta, todavía está jugando con Delilah pero ahora mira a Draco con preocupación.

Draco todavía tiene malos momentos. 

Momentos en los que el miedo y el dolor de su pasado lo abruman. Momentos en los que se siente como si todavía estuviera roto, como si nunca fuera a mejorar. Momentos en los que todavía está asustado y desconfía de cualquier alfa, incluso de los que sabe no le harán daño. 

Pero esos tiempos pasan. 

Harry ayuda a traerlo de regreso, o Delilah. 

Draco se limpia la cara con la mano que no oculta el regalo detrás de su espalda, y solo se sorprende levemente al descubrir que hay lágrimas en sus mejillas.

— Estoy bien —Draco dice—, tranquilizando a su pareja—. Simplemente estoy feliz.

Draco puede decir que Harry todavía está al menos un poco preocupado, lo ve mirar donde Draco claramente está escondiendo algo a sus espaldas, pero el alfa no presiona para obtener más información. Confía en que Draco le diga si hay algo que necesite saber, y este pensamiento calienta a Draco casi tanto como el sonido de la risa de su hija un momento después.

Draco entra a la habitación, manteniendo el regalo oculto mientras se sienta con cuidado en el borde del sofá. Se muerde el labio con nerviosismo. 

— Tengo un regalo más que pensé que deberíamos abrir esta noche —dice, sacando el regalo cuidadosamente envuelto de detrás de su espalda.

Los ojos de Delilah se iluminan. Ella es lo suficientemente joven como para estar más interesada en el papel de regalo que en los regalos, le encanta el papel de regalo.

— ¿Pensé que solo abriríamos el pijama esta noche y guardaríamos el resto para mañana? —Harry pregunta con una ceja levantada, pero ya está animando a Delilah a caminar sobre la alfombra hacia Draco.

— Sí, pero pensé que este también sería bueno para esta noche —responde—. Ya verás.

Harry se acerca una vez que está seguro de que Delilah se las ha arreglado para sentarse en el sofá junto a Draco. Apoya la cabeza en la rodilla de Draco, y Draco deja que sus dedos peinen el cabello perpetuamente rebelde de su pareja mientras ven a Delilah irrumpir en el presente. 

Lo abre bastante rápido y, como Draco esperaba, ignora por completo el libro de imágenes que cae a favor de rasgar aún más el papel de regalo. 

Sin embargo, Harry toma el libro y lo mira.

— Pensé que podrías leerle esta noche antes de acostarte —Draco dice, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener el nerviosismo fuera de su voz—. Le encanta cuando le lees un cuento antes de dormir.

Cuando Harry le sonríe, a Draco le da un vuelco en el corazón. Harry se estira para jalar de Draco hacia abajo y darle un dulce beso.

— Gracias, fue una idea maravillosa —Harry dice, alejándose solo lo suficiente para hablar. Draco puede sentir el rubor ardiendo en sus mejillas.

El sonido de Delilah haciendo una pedorreta atrae su atención hacia ella.

— Asquedoso —dice, frunciendo el ceño dramáticamente, antes de reír un momento después y subirse en el regazo de Harry. 

Ha estado pasando demasiado tiempo con Ginny, piensa Draco.

Unos veinte minutos después, Delilah está acostada en su cama, con Harry sentado a su lado y leyendo el libro que Draco le dio. Draco está parado cerca, todavía tratando de no mostrar su nerviosismo. Puede decir que no lo está logrando al cien por cien, debido a las miradas interrogantes que Harry le sigue enviando. 

Draco espera que no esté demasiado distraído para entender el regalo.

Delilah ya está cabeceando, siempre se queda dormida muy rápido cuando Harry le lee. 

— ... y así es como me convertí en hermana mayor —Harry lee el libro, pasando a la página siguiente, completamente listo para seguir leyendo, pero en lugar de eso, se paraliza y mira la página frente a él sin comprender.

Draco se muerde el labio inferior con nerviosismo mientras mira a su pareja. Draco sabe lo que hay en esa página. Él mismo lo ha mirado mucho desde que compró el libro personalizado. 

Harry lo mira, finalmente, después de lo que a Draco le parecen años. Tiene lágrimas en los ojos y una expresión esperanzada en su rostro.

— ¿De verdad? —pregunta. 

Draco sólo puede asentir.

Un momento después, Harry levanta a Draco del suelo en un abrazo, su risa feliz llena la habitación mientras gira a Draco en sus brazos. 

— ¿Estas feliz? —Draco pregunta, cuando reducen la velocidad hasta detenerse y Harry lo baja hasta que sus pies tocan el suelo. 

— Por supuesto —dice Harry, tomando el rostro de Draco con su mano y jalándolo para besarlo—. ¿Y tú?

— Si —Draco dice con honestidad—. Estoy muy feliz.

El libro, olvidado en el suelo, todavía está abierto a la página que Harry había estado mirando, los resultados positivos de la prueba de embarazo de Draco impresos en él. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por haber seguido está historia. Recuerden pasar a dejar sus votos y comentarios al texto original 💕


End file.
